In Amore Lupi
by HazardWolf
Summary: Beau has always had a strange bond with wolves, but she never thought that bond would include a Tevinter elf named Fenris.
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfic! YAY...anyways Bioware owns Dragon Age and all its characters etc... except Beau who came out of my beautiful mind! _

_Her vision blurred as she fell to the ground. After all she had been through, she was going to fall to a small group of slavers? She felt the warmth of her blood melting the snow around her. She could still hear the slavers around her roaring in victory. Perhaps her time had come. She had escaped death so many times during her adventures, maybe it had finally caught up with her. She would finally be able to see her family again. Darkness began to consume her, and for a moment she actually felt at peace until she heard someone shouting her name. That shout was so familiar, but she failed to connect with who the voice belonged to. As his voice faded in the background, a memory flashed clear in her mind. "Promise me you won't die. I can't bear the thought of living without you." She couldn't die. She needed to be strong for him. She made a promise and she planned to keep it. Her magic swelled into something she had never felt before and before she knew it everything went black._

Since Beau was a little girl, she had loved sneaking away from the village to roam the forest that bordered it. She had fond memories of her father taking her down the same path she walked now, as a child. A gentle breeze danced through the tree tops, her black hair brushed across her face. Beau smiled to herself, engulfed in the happiness that she felt. She felt truly free when she walked the winding path of the forest. Beau could see the sun through trees slowly rising over the village. Soon she would have to go back to the real world. She gave a long sigh and leaned against a tree taking a final moment to take in the forest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath taking in the scent of the pine trees. She mentally prepared herself to walk back down the path that would lead her back to the village. After a couple of minutes she pushed herself off of the tree and began down that path. It wasn't long before she ran into one of the "dangers" of the forest. In front of her, blocking the path was the local pack of wolves. Most people would have run the other way, but Beau wasn't most people. She stared at the wolves holding her ground.

"Well it looks like you lot have had a busy night." She commented. "Off to bed are you?"

The wolves responded by giving a little howl in return, their tails now wagging.

"Can I get a good night kiss?" she asked, smiling at the wolves. She was quickly engulfed by the pack that was licking her face, their tails still wagging. Beau had always had a way with wolves. When she was little, Beau had gotten lost in the forest. Beau had been too young to remember the details of that night, but her father had told her how he found her curled up with the wolves near their den. Apparently, her father had a difficult time getting the wolves to give her back, but both parties made it out of the situation unharmed. Throughout her teenage years, Beau would walk to the forest to visit the wolves. They were her oldest friends and they seemed to understand Beau, as Beau was able to understand them. Since her father died, she wasn't able to visit as often as she would like. Every time that Beau and the pack crossed paths, it was a glorious reunion. Beau wrestled with them for a while until she heard the rooster's crowing from the village.

"Bugger it all!" she swore, jumping up from the ground. "Mother is going to kill me!"

The wolves looked at her, confused about why she had jumped up.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go and look after my own pack. I will hopefully see you tomorrow."

The wolves gave out a little whine but let her leave. Beau began to run back to the village hoping that her family would still be in bed by the time she got home. Beau ran across the village only slowing down while passing the Chantry, making sure no templar caught a glimpse of her. As she got to the far side of the village, she could see her family's little home in the distance. She made it to the porch putting her hand on the banister for support as she tried to get her breath.

_This must be my lucky day. Usually Mother is out doing the laundry by now. Hopefully my little morning trip will remain a secret after all._

When Beau caught her breath, she made her way through the main door of the house and entered the family's living area. The house was still quiet. Their house wasn't the biggest house, but it suited their family's need. The kitchen and living area was one big space. There were two rooms off the main living area. One of them was Bethany's and Beau's shared bedroom, and the other one was Carver's room. In the corner of the main living area was a small staircase that led to the loft area that served as her mother's bedroom.

_Better start breakfast before Carver gets up. Maker knows he cannot wait two minutes while I cook._

Beau moved towards the little fireplace in the corner of the room. She took some kindling from the pile of wood beside the fireplace. She reached for the flint and tinder, but stopped midway.

_It will take me forever to start a fire with this! I never can get the hang of it. Well, no one is around and I am sure they would be happier if they didn't have to wait for me to start this fire._

Beau looked around once more just to make sure all the doors were closed and there was no one outside. As soon as she was sure it was safe, she snapped her fingers. A nice sized fire magically appeared in the fireplace. Beau grinned as she leaned back on the dining room table. Sometimes it was good to be a mage.

"LEANDRA BEAU MARIE HAWKE!"

Beau turned around to see her mother's silhouette in the doorway, her hand situated on her hips, a frown on her face.

_Maker I hate it when she uses my full name._

"Did I just see you use magic to light that fire?" her mother asked as she stomped into the room, dropping a basket of eggs on the table.

"Be careful mother, you will break the eggs." Beau gave her mother a childish grin, her golden eyes gleaming.

"Answer my question young lady!" her mother was not amused by Beau's smart comment.

"Yes mother. I did use a little magic this morning, but I wanted to get breakfast made before you and the twins woke up." Beau sighed.

"The three of us has been up just a long as you have!" her mother stated. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice your early morning jaunt into the forest did you? What would have happened if you ran into bandits, or worse Templars?"

_Bugger it all._

"Oh mother it was just a quick trip and back, no harm done." Beau said shrugging off her mother's concern. "I was on this side of town before the bells chimed for Morning Prayer. I avoided the Templars completely and besides if I did run into bandits, I am confident I could take them. Have you forgotten I have friends in the forest?"

"What if that pack of wolves wasn't there to help you? Oh Beau what am I ever going to do with you." Her mother said shaking her head. "Are you still so restless that you cannot be content with your life in Lothering?"

"Mother, your making me sound like a depressed little girl that runs away from home all the time. I have been going to the forest since I was five years old! It is a place of peace for me." Beau explained. "I always come back don't I?"

Her mother scoffed. "You are such a free spirit, just like your father. I know you will always come back, but I just worry about you."

Beau held her mother's hands and squeezed them. "I will always be here to protect our family. I may be a free spirit, but this free spirit knows where she belongs and that is with you."

"I know that love." Her mother said, tears in her eye. "It has been hard without your father here, but you have done a good job keeping this family safe. I am proud of you."

Beau gave her mother a smile. "Come on mother, we should make breakfast and then go to the market. Those are today's plans are correct?"

"Actually dear we have already had breakfast." Her mother stated. "Carver is training somewhere and Bethany went to collect herbs. She took Rohan with her as well."

"It is alright mother, I can go without breakfast." Beau remarked, her stomach growling in protest. "I can help with some of the other chores before the market opens."

"Well there is still laundry hanging outside. You could take those down for me."

"Consider it done." Beau was about to go out the door when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"You should change your clothes before you touch the laundry love." Her mother smiled. "You don't want to get the linens dirty."

Beau looked down to see her trousers were covered in muddy paw prints. There was a couple on her shirt as well.

"Some things never change." Her mother laughed. "23 years old and you still come home covered in mud."

Beau just shrugged and gave her mother another smile. "It's just a talent I have."


	2. Chapter 2

"Carver I forbid you to go!" their mother exclaimed. "You don't need to serve in the army; you are needed here with your family."

"Mother, they need soldiers to fight the blight." Carver snapped as he continued to pack his belongings. "Besides, Beau has everything under control."

"Oh certainly, go and do your manly things while you leave your family behind." Beau chimed in while sitting at the kitchen table watching the chaos ensue. "That is the mature thing to do."

Carver stopped packing to glare at his sister. "Well excuse me for trying to do something that I want to do for a change and not following **your** orders!"

"Carver when have I ordered you do to anything?" Beau asked, completely unfazed by her brother's antics. "If I did order you around you would just ignore them anyway."

"Please, can we just stop fighting?" Bethany commented. She had always been the peace keeper in the family.

"Who's fighting? I am certainly not." Beau stated as she lifted her hands in defeat. "We are just having a friendly discussion about Carver's deadly life choices."

"I can never have a serious conversation with you can I?" Carver snapped. "Everything is just one big joke."

"If I worried about everything, I would have ripped out all my hair by now." Beau shrugged. "Can you imagine me walking around the village bald? That would be a blemish on the family name."

"Ugh you're impossible!" Carver screamed. "This is what I get for living in a house with two mages."

"And here comes the mage comments." Again Beau raised her hands in defeat.

"That is one of the reasons I am going you know!" Carver was still ranting. "How can I prove myself with two mages in the family?"

"Carver we can't even use magic around Lothering! How can you think that we are better than you?" Bethany snapped back, so much for being the peace keeper in the family.

"I didn't say that!" Carver yelled. "And our sister has used magic around the town. Remember last year?"

Last year a terrible drought had almost wiped out all the crops, leaving the town without food to store or sell in the winter. Beau took it upon herself to create a thunderstorm that saved the crops from the drought and in turn saved the village from starvation.

"No one even knew she did that!" Bethany exclaimed, coming to the defense of her older sister. "You are always commenting how you are living in Beau's shadow and yet she is a shadow herself! No one knows that she is a mage!"

"It wasn't really that big of a deal." Beau commented. "It was only a small storm to give the plants a drink."

"THE STORM LASTED THREE DAYS!" Carver exclaimed throwing more things into his bag.

"The plants were really thirsty." Beau shrugged.

By this time Carver had packed all of this necessary belonging into his bag. He lifted the bag over his left shoulder and began to walk to the door.

"I am going and that is final." Carver stated. "Mother I will send you a letter as soon as I am able."

Throughout this whole time their mother seemed to be in a daze. She always had a hard time watching her children fight. As they grew older the fighting seemed to escalate to where she did not know what to do or say.

"Carver I beg you, please don't go." Their mother finally said with tears in her eyes. "I cannot bear the thought of losing you."

"I will be fine mother." Carver said coldly. "Just believe that my skills will be enough to bring me back."

Carver exited their small family home not knowing that it would be the last time he saw it. He glanced back only once, checking to see if anyone had followed him out. He gave himself a firm nod when he saw no one following him and began to walk to the meeting point by the chantry.

Back at the house both Bethany and Beau were trying to calm down their hysterical mother. She broke down as soon as Carver had gone out the door. They finally got her calm enough to take her to bed where she could rest. Bethany and Beau went out to the porch where they could see the torches that lit the meeting spot on the other side of town. Bethany decided to speak first.

"Are you really going to just let Carver leave?"

"Carver has a really thick head and when he makes a decision it is hard to sway him."

"So you are just going to give up?"

"I never said that my dear little sister," Beau gave her sister a mischievous smile. "No matter what I say he is going to go. The only thing is to watch him from afar."

"How are you going to do that?" Bethany asked.

"I am going to go take a walk to the forest. Have faith little sister, I will not let Carver get himself into trouble."

Beau left Bethany on the porch to contemplate her words. Beau was able to keep to the shadows, passing by the army's meeting point with notice. She made her way down the winding path in the forest trying to find her pack of wolves. They were probably out hunting so they would not be at the den, but hopefully the wolf she was looking for would be there guarding it. Beau left the path and walked through the brush until she found the den that the wolves called home. A fallen tree served as the den, the wolves digging underneath it to create and little shelter. Luck was on Beau's side as she found the wolf she was looking for lying in front of the entrance of the fallen tree. The wolf wagged his tail when he saw Beau approach, but did not jump up from his comfortable spot. The wolf was average size with a somewhat red coat and a white underbelly. Beau had named the wolf Fox since his colour was so close to that of a fox. Beau and Fox had basically grown up together so out of all the wolves in the pack Beau's favorite had always been Fox.

"Hey buddy." Beau cooed as she sat next to the wolf. "You got stuck with guard duty again huh?"

The wolf gave a huff as to say: _Yeah can you believe it?_

"How would you like a job a little more exciting?" Beau asked. "Like going on a trip?"

Fox's tail whacked against the ground a couple of times. Beau took that as a yes.

"I need you to go with my brother Carver and make sure nothing happens to him." Beau explained. "He has run off again and I am not able to follow him this time."

Fox rose from his spot stretching and yawning as he slowly got up. He licked Beau on the cheek and leaned against her.

"You are a life saver." She sighed. "I can watch the den until the others get back."

Fox gave her another lick and trotted off into the forest. Beau had done this a couple of times before when Carver had run off. While she slept and entered the fade, Beau could always sense the pack of wolves she had come to know and love. No matter how far away they were, she could feel what they were doing and sometimes their emotions. It was almost like slipping into the wolf and seeing from the wolf's perspective. Sending Fox to watch her brother was almost the same as being there. The only downside to this was even if something were to happen, she would not be able to do anything about it. Fox might intervene, but she would not put him in danger if she didn't have too. All she could do was watch while her brother rushed into battle with the horde of darkspawn. For the first time in her life, Beau felt completely powerless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Beau walked through the warped world of the fade. As she walked she could hear whispers of demons in her ear, hoping that she would give into temptation and let them it. The demons whispered about money and power. They were waiting and hoping that one day a desperate mage would let them out of the fade, so they could wreak havoc on the mortal world. Beau had spent enough time in the fade to know that she could block out the whispers, and defend herself if the demons sought out another way to take her body. Nothing so drastic had happened yet. She ignored the whispers, going back to her task. It had been a week since Carver had joined the army and went to Ostagar and every night since he had left, Beau slipped into the fade to find Fox. She found what she thought was a safe place to sit so she could meditate and search for the wolf's mind. _

_When she connected with Fox's mind it was like she was the wolf herself. Through her connection with the wolf she was able to watch her brother from a distance, to make sure he was doing well. She would go to Ostagar herself and drag him home if she thought it was too dangerous, but he seemed to be doing well enough. He had only been involved in training exercises, which was the best outcome that she could have hoped for. _

_This night was different though. Something was wrong. Chaos consumed the camp and the time had finally come to face the darkspawn. Beau could feel her heart almost jumping out of her chest. Fox was doing his best to stay close to her brother, but with all of the soldiers and the mabaris around, he couldn't wander right into the middle of the camp. Fox had been lucky to find a place to hide himself in the bushes close enough to see Carver's unit. _

_Carver was standing on the outside of his unit in iron armor. He looked older when he was in that armor and Beau almost didn't recognize him. His unit began to move toward the battlefield. Fox had to move positions to keep eyes on Carver. Closer to the battlefield Fox was able to move a little more freely since everyone was invested in the battle. It would all end here, for better or for worse._

_The battle had ended in the worst way possible. The King's army had been massacred by the darkspawn. Fire had engulfed a portion of the forest and darkspawn now spilled onto the battlefield from every direction. The smell of blood and the sound of screams filled the air. Beau was having trouble adjusting to Fox's superior sense, but she kept the connection alive so she could keep an eye on her brother. Carver barely escaped with his life after Loghain's reinforcements failed to appear in the heat of the battle. Loghain's decision cost 1,000 men their lives. It was lucky Carver was not among them. _

_Carver was able to escape with a little help from Fox. The wolf had joined the battle after Carver was almost killed by a shriek that had snuck up behind him. Fox jumped from his hiding placed and killed the tainted beast. Carver was not surprised to see the wolf and actually gave out a defeated sigh. This was not the first time Beau had sent Fox to watch over him. Beau smiled to herself. Her brother still had enough energy to protest her actions, but his strength didn't last long. Fox was able to lead Carver away from the battle and into the forest. Carver struggled through the forest for three days, avoiding darkspawn and creatures alike. Carver barely slept or ate in those three days, but his strength left him. On the third night, Carver collapsed against a tree, finally succumbing to his fatigue. Fox looked around for a bit, giving Beau a view of where Carver was, before settling down and lying beside him. Beau knew where he had fallen. It was only about a day out of Lothering. _

_Finally Beau could go and help her brother, and then she would have to turn her attention to protecting her family from the darkspawn. Just as Beau was going to release her connection to the wolf, a sound caught her attention. Something was heading toward Carver and obviously Fox thought it was trouble. The wolf got up and growled, hoping it would scare whatever was coming, but it didn't sway the intruder's path. Fox held his ground while the intruder came closer to Carver`s resting spot. Beau kept the connection alive, trying to see what threatened her brother, but something was disrupting the connection between her and Fox. Before she could reinforce her connection, it broke, and she was left in the fade alone. She was not able to connect to the wolf. Beau knew that she would have to take action and go to find Carver herself._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beau awoke in her bed, her mother and sister sitting beside her.

"Oh thank the Maker!" her mother sobbed. "I thought I had lost you to the fade."

Beau looked around at her surroundings. She had been in the fade for three days and coming out of her dream state took time. Her body protested as she got up from her bed but there was only one thing in her mind.

_ Carver…I must find Carver!_

Beau jumped out of bed startling both her sister and her mother. She grabbed her clothes and quickly changed while her mother and sister asked what was going on. Beau stepped out of the house to see that the night sky had an eerie blood-red hue to it.

_This truly is a blight! Lothering is not safe anymore. I must get my family out of here!_

"Bethany!" Beau shouted. "We need to get out of here tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Bethany asked. "What did you see when you were in the fade?"

"Lothering is no longer safe. The army at Ostagar has failed to hold back the darkspawn. They are heading this way now." Beau explained, still looking toward the blood red sky. "Grab what you can and meet me in the forest just outside of Lothering."

Before Bethany to ask her sister anymore questions, Beau took off running to the forest. She had to find Carver, and the fastest way to do that was to enlist the help of the wolf pack. She ventured through the brush to find that the wolf pack was still at the den, just about to go on a hunt. When they saw Beau approach, they wagged their tails in greeting.

"Hey guys, I am glad I caught you! I could really use your help."

The alpha of the pack approached her in a questionable manner. Wrex as she liked to call him was the biggest wolf that Beau had ever encountered. He was tall and built with a tannish pelt and his eyes were a pure red. Beau could feel the emotions of the big wolf as he drew closer to her. She felt anger and confusion about why she was interfering with his pack. Beau wasn't too concerned with the male's attitude and brushed it off casually. She was more concerned in finding her brother, and the only way she could do that was with the pack. She would take Wrex out if she had too.

"Enough Wrex. We don't have time for this."

Wrex gave a low throaty growl, but stepped back admitting defeat.

"We need to find Fox." Beau explained as the wolves listened. She was still amazed that they could understand her. "I know they are somewhere nearby, but you guys have keener noses and better eyes in the darkness. I can't do this alone. Are you with me?"

The wolves gave a hunting howl that echoed through the trees. She took that as a yes.

Beau loved to listen to the wolves howl. Most people got spooked as soon as they heard it, but not Beau. The howls could pierce the fade itself, and Beau could not help but be enchanted. The wolves took a moment to find Fox's scent, but after a few moments they were following the trail.

_Hopefully the wolves find Fox soon. I really don't want to follow them all the way to Ostagar and back._

Beau kept up with the wolves as best as she could, but sometimes she would lose them. One of the wolves always lingered back, so if she did get left behind there would be a wolf to guide her. They wandered around for a couple of hours and eventually they found themselves at the edge of the forest.

She saw a glow of a campfire just at the edge of the forest. The wolves were weary of the fire and didn't want to approach it, but apparently that was where Fox was. Beau decided that it was best for her to go by herself and send the wolves back to their den. The wolves protested Beau's attempts to get them to go home but Wrex rounded them up and gave Beau a throaty growl.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence big guy," She whispered. "Have a good hunting trip."

She approached the camp as stealthy as a mage could, which wasn't stealthy at all. It didn't stop Beau from thinking that she was being sneaky and humming her own theme song. As Beau got closer to the camp she could hear a man and a woman arguing. From what Beau could hear, the man in the conversation seemed to be losing.

"So are you going to pick up every little refugee we see?" the woman asked.

"He is obliviously not a refugee! Look at the armour he is a wearing! He is clearly a survivor from Ostagar." The man argued back.

"He could be a bandit," the woman reasoned. "And the wolf with him is unsettling. There is magic around it."

"What else could we have done?" the man's voice was now alarming loud. "Leave him to die in the forest?"

"That is exactly what we should have done," The woman replied. "We have a mission to complete and we cannot be hauling an injured whatever he is and his pet around."

"Enough!" a third voice had entered the fray. "We have to get supplies in Lothering, judging by the way he was going that is probably his hometown. The least we can do is get him there safely."

"Or I could take him off your hands right now."

All three of them drew their weapons and turned to see Beau struggling through the trees. She was able to sneak up close due to the man's dramatics. So these were the rustling in the trees that had startled Fox. There was a man, two women and a mabari that was sleeping by the fire. The man was tall and quite handsome with dirty blonde hair. He wore splintmail armour and to Beau's displeasure carried a Templar shield. The woman that the man had been arguing with had very interesting attire. She held a wooden staff making her a mage, a black leather skirt and a cloth that covered her chest, but only barely. The woman that had stopped the argument had a noble air around her. She had chocolate brown hair that was neatly braided and pinned into two rolls on the back of her head. Her eyes were a light green that were filled with strength but also sadness. Beau was impressed that the woman was carrying a giant two-handed sword.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "Identify yourself now!"

"Well if you must know, I am that thing's sister." She answered while pointing at her brother. "That would also be my wolf."

Yay for Mass Effect references! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks to everyone who put it on their alert list.


	5. Chapter 5

Bioware the characters and the world, I just like putting my two cents in!

"Interesting companions you keep." The green eyed woman commented.

"I could say the same thing for you." Beau said, smiling. "Thank you for looking after my brother."

The green eyed woman seemed to relax and sheathed her sword. "We found him wandering the forest. He had a terrible fever, but Morrigan was able to get his temperature back to normal."

"Good. I am a terrible spirit healer." Beau stated.

"You are a mage then?" the man spoke up, bracing his shield.

"Yes Templar, I am. I hope you don't have a problem with that." Beau raised her voice a bit as she spoke.

"Alistair! Back off." The green eyed woman commanded. "We are Grey Wardens, not Templars."

"Sorry." Alistair said shuffling back. "Old habits die hard."

"I am Aislinn." The green eyed woman stated. "We are on our way to Lothering to gather supplies."

"Well then, you are not that far off," Beau explained. "I would show you but I came to grab my brother and run. I want my family out of the darkspawns' path as soon as possible."

"How do you know that the darkspawn are coming this way?" asked Morrigan. "No one knows that information except soldiers from Ostagar, and most of those are dead."

"You could say I was at the battle in my own way." Beau said vaguely, not wanting to give up too many details of her little trick. Beau kneelt down to check on her brother who was still dozing quietly.

It did not fool Morrigan though. "Ah, what a clever little mage you are, using the wolf as a bridge from the fade to watch your brother. I wondered why your brother kept such wild company."

Beau was dumbfounded for a moment, but she regained as much composure as she could, which was not much. "I….what? How did you…that's crazy! How could I do something like that…..Pssht."

"You have a wild magic about you." Morrigan stated. "Let me guess, creatures flock to you like you are one of their own, and the forest beckons you to come to it."

Beau was getting majorly creeped out by this skankily clad mage. Beau did have all of these qualities, it was true, but even her father didn't know the extent of her powers. This mage though, knew everything about her and they just met.

"Morrigan, stop pestering her. Clearly you are making her uncomfortable." said Alistair as he stepped in between the two mages.

"That was not my intention at all. It is so very rare for a mage to be blessed with this type of magic."

"I am nothing special. I was taught basic elemental magic from my father. Other than that I can barely cast a healing spell and don't get me started on spirit spells."

"You will find out soon enough what magic suits you the best, which is the last thing I will say about this matter, since the Templar is getting uncomfortable."

Beau was glad that Morrigan had stop speaking about her magic. As curious as Beau was to find out more about what Morrigan knew about magic, she was also apprehensive. Ever since her father passed away, Beau didn't have a mentor to guide her in the ways of magic. Instead, she was now entrusted to teach her sister how to use her magic properly. Beau was confident in her ability to teach her sister in the basic principles of magic, but she missed her father's guidance. Her father never seemed too concerned about the type of magic that Beau was able to wield, but this new information has startled her. What did Morrigan mean by her magic was rare? She wanted to keep asking questions, but then reality hit her. She needed to get her family somewhere safe.

"That is probably best." Beau stated quickly moving to her brother's side.

Fox got up and greeted her with a lick on the cheek. Beau in return gave the wolf a hug.

"You did an amazing job my old friend, but it is time for you to go back to your pack and for me to protect mine." Beau said gazing into the wolf's big golden eyes.

Fox gave a little whine, somehow knowing that Beau was trying to say goodbye.

"I know, I don't want to say goodbye either, but you will move faster without four sluggish humans slowing you down. You need to get the pack to safety. You saw what threatens your pack. You must run so you can live to hunt another day."

Beau knew that Fox understood her and what she was trying to say. Fox gave her one last lick and ran into the darkness of the forest. Beau knew that would be the last time she ever saw Fox, or any of the pack. Just like that, her best friends had left her and she felt alone.

_ So you just met on of my other characters, Aislinn Cousland. I was thinking about writing a story about her and what she did in origins. What do you guys think? Let me know! This isn't the last we have seen of Aislinn in Beau's story! Thank you so much for reading my story! Enjoy! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Everything belongs to Bioware, except Beau and Aislinn, they came out of my head! Also the name Rohan was taken from J.R.R Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. I just think it makes a cool dog name. Enjoy!_

Beau collected her brother quickly, not wanting to stay in one place for a long period of time. The Grey Wardens went towards Lothering, hoping to continue their journey. Beau did not envy the task that had fallen to them. Those two wardens were the only thing standing in the way of Blight. Though it seemed impossible, Beau had confidence in them. Aislinn, the leader of the group, had an aura of confidence around her. Beau wished them luck, but her thoughts turned back to her present task. The darkspawn were coming and she was determined to keep her family away from the horde. Carver protested all the way to the meeting spot in the forest.

"We should be staying to fight the darkspawn," Carver argued. "Ferelden needs people to defend it!"

"Oh sure Carver, and what will mother and Bethany do while we fight the most tainted creatures in the world, hmmm?" Beau commented back. "Staying is not an option."

Carver opened his mouth to argue more, but closed it after a moment.

The rest of the trip was silent. Beau always looked back to see where the red sky was, and if it had moved. To her surprise the whole southern sky was red. The darkspawn had begun to move faster. Beau and Carver began to pick up their pace. As the sun began to rise, Beau and Carver finally made it to the meeting spot. Bethany and their mother were waiting for them along with Beau's mabari Rohan.

Rohan was technically the family pet but with all mabari, they imprinted on one person and that one person just happened to be Beau. Beau's mother insisted that Rohan stay with Bethany most of the time, knowing Beau could take care of herself more than Bethany could. Beau was also happy with the thought of Rohan staying with Bethany. Only a stupid person would take on a mabari one on one.

"Carver, I thought I would never see you again." Their mother embraced Carver as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm fine mother, thanks to sister."

Beau could hear the venom in her brother's voice and she knew it was all directed at her. She was fairly sure that Carver would never get over the fact that he was not the "head" of family, but this was no time to think of that.

"There will be time for greetings later mother, right now we have to push onwards." Beau insisted.

The Hawke family started to go north, hoping to get to the capital city of Denerim. Just as Beau thought they were in the clear, they ran into a group of darkspawn that pushed them back towards Lothering and the Korcari Wilds. Beau pushed her family hard, knowing that they had to keep moving to avoid the bulk of the horde. They ran into small groups of darkspawn, but they were nothing that the three siblings could not handle. With the girls' magic skills and Carver's swordsmanship, they cut through the darkspawn.

"Maker's sakes! We've lost it all. Everything your father and I built." Their mother sobbed.

"At least we're still alive. That's no small feat." Beau commented trying to comfort her mother.

"Yes, your right."

The family pressed forward, the darkspawn horde at their heels. As they continued closer to the Korcari Wilds, the darkspawns numbers grew, eventually pressing the family's ability to protect themselves.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Bethany.

"Away from the darkspawn, where else?" Carver commented.

"And then where? We can't just wander aimlessly." Bethany pointed out.

Beau had been thinking about this problem since they had started running. She did not want to worry her family with the prospect of them running for a long period of time. She was trying to think how they could get back on the path to Denerim but had been unable to come up with a plan that did not risk her family's safety.

"We could go to Kirkwall." Her mother chimmed in.

"There are a lot of Templars in Kirkwall, mother." Bethany ridiculed.

"I know that, but we have family there, and an estate."

"Then we need to get to Gwaren and take a ship." Bethany sighed.

"If we survive that long. I will just be happy to get out of here." Carver stated.

Beau almost smacked her brother across the back of the head with her staff. He could be such a child sometimes.

"Way to stay positive Carver." Beau remarked sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Beau." Carver snapped. "If you had planned this better we would not be in this mess! I would have been better off staying with the Wardens."

"Well then you go find them then, and we will hear about your heroic adventures from across the pond!" Beau teased.

Carver was just about to say something, but they were suddenly surrounded by darkspawn. The family stayed together and with their combined strength they were able to defeat the darkspawn ambush once again, though Beau knew that if they were to continue to fight at this pace, they would not last long. It was like someone heard Beau's desperate thoughts as the family heard the sounds of clashing swords towards the west. Over the ridge they found two people fighting another horde of darkspawn. The couple was doing quite well against the darkspawn until the man was attacked from behind, and took a sword to the shoulder. Beau didn't hesitate jumping into the battle and helping the couple. The woman had taken a defensive position in front of the man protecting him from the front, while Beau put up a ring of fire around them. The couple was shocked until they saw Beau and her family running towards them. Bethany went straight towards the couple to check the man's injury, while Carver covered her. Beau let the ring of fire dissolve so her siblings could access the couple. Beau kept close to her mother, launching ranged attacks while Rohan jumped right into the middle of the horde. Again, with their combined efforts, they were able to defeat the darkspawn.

"Thank you for your assistance." The red headed woman greeted. "I am Aveline and this is my husband Ser Wesley."

_Wait a second….Ser Wesley. Maker's breath we just saved a Templar. _

"Apostates, keep your distance! I am a Templar of the holy order! The order dictates that I must take you into custody."

The Templar drew closer towards Beau and her sister. Beau immediately put herself between the Templar and Bethany. Rohan also started to growl as he grew closer.

"You can certainly try Templar," Beau stated calmly. "With that wound I will roast you before you even get close or my mabari could use you as a chew toy. Your choice."

Aveline grabbed her husband's good shoulder, gently stopping him from advancing any further. "Wesley, they saved us. The Maker will understand."

He paused for the moment and gave a nod. "Of course, my apologies."

"For now we move as one. North is cut off, we barely escaped the bulk of the horde." Aveline explained.

"Yes, we had the same problem you did it seems," Beau replied. "It seems the Korcari Wilds is our only option."

"I agree."

"Going into the Wilds is suicide!" Carver argued. "There is no way we will make it out of there alive."

"What's the matter Carver? Afraid the oogey boogey man is going to pop out of a tree and steal your virginity?" Beau laughed.

Carver's face went red either in anger or embarrassment, which to Beau was way better then smacking him across the head.

"Any more objections? No? Alright then into the Wilds we go!"

_Hope you are enjoying the story! Thanks to all who had added my story to their favorites! It means a lot to me and keeps me writing! I am hoping to reach Kirkwall in two more chapters, please be patient! _


	7. Chapter 7

Bioware Owns All!

* * *

The group wandered the Wilds, not knowing what to expect from the supposedly cursed area of Ferelden. When Beau thought about it, was there any area in Ferelden that did not have stories of curses surrounding it? For a short time the group moved through the Wilds without much resistance, but that did not last. A small group of the horde had wandered away from the main body and was making the group's passage difficult. Carver was still at half strength from Ostagar, and Bethany's magical powers tired her out quickly. That left Beau to lead her family through the Wilds while her sister protected their mother. Rohan, Beau's mabari, bounded ahead and alerted the family to danger. Aveline was Maker sent, and a valuable addition to their broken little group. Ser Wesley on the other hand, was fading fast. The farther they went into the Wilds, the sicker Wesley got. Bethany and Beau healed his arm the best they could but that didn't help the sickness that continued to run rapid in his body. Aveline seemed to be in denial about her husband's conditions. Whenever Beau tried to talk to her about it, Aveline would just brush it off.

"He will be fine once we get him to a healer." Aveline tried to reason.

"Aveline, both Bethany and I have tried to heal the sickness, but our magic is useless. This sickness is nothing like we have ever seen before." Beau explained.

"Well I am not going to trust the word of two apostates." Aveline snapped.

The conversation ended with Aveline's comment and the group continued on. The darkspawn horde continued to press down on the group, until they were outnumbered by the creatures. Their defense was failing; Aveline and Carver were both exhausted. They barely had enough energy to keep the weapons in a defensive position. Bethany's magical attacks were growing weaker with every minute. Beau was the only one that seemed to have the power to keep going. She danced around the darkspawn, dodging their attacks and striking when she could, trying to thin out the group, but this left her family vulnerable. Just when she thought it was safe to move, the ground started to shake with movement.

THUMP.

The remaining darkspawn scattered away, leaving space in between the two dueling parties.

THUMP.

A roar teared through the air making Beau's party crumble to the ground.

THUMP.

Beau turned to see an ogre running up the path towards her. It started to charge, its horns down, looking to claim its first victim. Beau was able to evade the ogre's first attack, but it separated her from the rest of the group. As the ogre recovered from its charge, its eyes landed on Bethany and their mother. Bethany looked up in terror as the beast closed in on her and her mother. She turned to her mother who was cowering on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Beau could only watch in horror as her baby sister took up her staff and attacked the giant beast. Bethany summoned a ball of fire and was able to land a hit on the ogre's arm, but this just aggravated the tainted beast. It grabbed Bethany in its hand and began to smash her body against the ground. Beau ran towards the ogre screaming as loud as her lungs would let her, summoning earth to her hand. With all her might Beau released a stone fist towards the ogre, hitting it right in the chest. The ogre recoiled from the attack, throwing Bethany's broken body to the ground. Beau continued her attack, throwing fire and ice at the ogre hoping that one of the elements would weaken the colossus that threatened her family. Fire and ice did little to the creature, but that didn't stop Beau from continuing her attack. She called upon the sky for the power of lightning, and through her staff channeled it at the ogre's head. The lightning sent shocks down the ogre's body sending it falling to the ground. Beau was not done yet though. She jumped on the ogre summoning fire back to her staff. When she made it to the giant's neck, she stopped, looking into its pitch black eyes and the sent her staff through its eye making sure the creature was dead.

Beau turned to see her mother holding Bethany's crumbled body. She jumped off the ogre's chest and began to walk towards her mother when Carver stopped her.

"What are you doing Carver? I am going to comfort mother."

"Not looking like that you're not."

Beau could feel the thick wetness that only blood could make. She thought it would be darkspawn blood from attacking the ogre, but it was not burning her or her clothes. She then realized that the blood belonged to her little sister. She must have gotten closer to the ogre when he held Bethany than she realized. As Carver requested, Beau stayed away from her mother while she tried to clean the blood off. She could hear her mother's sobbing. It killed her to hear her mother in pain and that fact that she wasn't able to protect her family. If she was a wolf, she would be howling in grief.

When Beau was cleaned off, she moved towards her family and she saw that Ser Wesley was giving Bethany the Last Rites. Beau almost couldn't look at her sister's broken body. She had failed her sister, but that will not happen again. She would keep her family safe no matter what. Rohan sat at Beau's side whining softly. Beau gave a little smirk patting Rohan on the head. The mabari was always good at deciphering her moods even when she was tried to conceal them. Her mother was still holding Bethany in her arms sobbing. She knelt down to her mother's level.

"My poor Bethany!" her mother sobbed. "This should have never happened."

"Bethany gave her life protecting us. She died a hero." Beau said trying to comfort her mother.

"I don't want a hero! I want my daughter back," Her mother screamed. "And where were you! You were supposed to protect her! My poor little girl is gone!"

Beau felt like she had been slapped in the face and kicked in the stomach. She felt herself losing her composure and tears started to well up in her eyes, but she fought back. She could not break down, not in front of the strangers they had just met, not in front of her mother and definitely not in front of her brother.

"Mother, I know it's hard, but we have to move. Bethany's sacrifice will be in vain if we don't move before the darkspawn come." She said softly, putting her hand on her mother's back.

Her mother looked into Beau's golden eyes and somehow found the strength to let go of Bethany's body and stand up. Carver supported his mother as the group started to move again. Beau looked back at her sister's body once more. She didn't want to leave it there in the open for wild animals to eat. She coaxed the group on, saying that she would catch up. She took a deep breath and summoned earth to her hands and shaped it to her will creating a make-shift burial for her sister. It would protect her sister's body for a time but Beau made a promise to her sister.

"When this blight is over, I will be back and we will have a proper burial for you. I promise that, my little sister."

She caught up with her Mother, Carver, Aveline and Wesley. They group was moving slower than they were before. Her mother was still stricken with grief and Wesley seemed to be fading with every step. They were almost out of the clearing where the darkspawn had attacked them when and group fell upon the bulk of the darkspawn.

"Sod, we're too late." Aveline cursed.

The group prepared for another battle, though this time it seemed completely hopeless. Beau summoned a ring of fire that surrounded the group as a defense mechanism to keep the darkspawn at bay. The group knew that they would not survive this battle but that didn't stop Beau from releasing attack after attack at the darkspawn until she was completely out of mana. She managed to kill half of the group but the darkspawn kept coming.

"Sister, let me, let us help you! Stop the fire and we can attack!" Carver pleaded.

"I am not letting you go near those things!" Beau panted. "The fire will stay up until the darkspawn are dead!"

"You can't get expect a miracle to drop out of the sky and save us!" Carver snapped. "STOP THE FIRE!"

A roar erupted from the mountain behind the group. It was louder than the ogre and the pitch was unbelievable. Beau turned to see that the mountain housed a high dragon.

"Oh Maker Carver, the one actual time you are right." Beau sighed.

The dragon unraveled itself and turned its attention to the darkspawn. It leaped into the air and flew straight over the group, creating a giant gust of wind that threw them all to the ground. It began to attack the darkspawn, releasing fire from its jaws and crushing them with its giant tail. It did not take long before the darkspawn had been decimated by the dragon.

_Great, the darkspawn are gone but now I get to deal with a high dragon…peachy. _

Beau had gotten to her feet and stood defiantly before the dragon, matching the beast stare for stare. The dragon let out a hearty growl, which almost sounded like a chuckle. Magic filled the air and in front of the group's eyes, the dragon transformed into an old lady. This was no ordinary old lady though, she wore armor and greaves. Her hair was bound just like her horns were when she was in dragon form and her eyes were golden just like Beau's. Except her eyes did not hold the warmth that Beau's did. This woman's eyes were empty and hollow.

"My, we usually don't get visitors to the Wilds but now it seems we are getting them all the time." The woman commented in a throaty voice.

Beau let out a smirk. "Impressive, where did you learn to transform into a dragon?"

"Perhaps I am a dragon and be thankful that burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite. If you are fleeing the darkspawn you should know that you are heading in the wrong direction."

"So, you're just going to save us?" Carver asked.

The woman shrugged. "And why not? I saw a curious sight, a mighty ogre vanquished! Who could accomplish such as feat? But now my curiosity is sated and you're safe for the moment. Is the not enough."

"You could teach me how to turn into a dragon, that looks useful!" Beau commented.

The woman let out a cackle. "If only a clever tongue was all that was needed. Tell me clever child who bares the eyes of a wolf, how are you going to conquer the blight?"

"We need to get to Kirkwall!" Carver piped in again.

"Kirkwall, my such a far journey. You King will not miss you?" The woman asked.

"I'm sure he will miss his life more." Beau cracked. She heard both Aveline and Carver gasped at her blatant insult of their now dead king.

The woman howled in laughter. "Oh, you I like! Hurdled into the chaos, you fight and the world will shake before you."

Beau furled her brow at the woman's last words. Those words held power that left taint in the air.

"You are no ordinary mage," Beau commented her voice now completely serious. "Who are you exactly?"

"I know who or what she is," Aveline stated. Beau looked over to see that Aveline was tending her husband who had fallen to the ground in exhaustion and illness. Beau was so focused on the woman that she did not notice the distress the couple was in. "She is a witch of the wilds."

"Some call me that, others call me Flemeth." She responded. "I can help you wolf child, but in return I ask a favour."

"There is always a catch." Beau sighed, letting her tone relax again.

Flemeth laughed once again. "Life is a catch, you better catch it while you can! There is a Dalish camp outside of Kirkwall. Give this amulet to Marethari do this and your debt will be repaid."

"I suppose that is the least we can do." Beau replied.

"Before we go, there is a matter we must settle." Flemeth turned her attention towards Wesley who now lay on the ground gasping for breath.

Aveline knew what Flemeth was hinting at. "No, there has to be another way!"

"What has been done to your man cannot be easily reversed. The only cure I know is to become a Grey Warden." Flemeth stated.

"What about Aislinn and Alistair?" Beau asked. "They are Grey Warden aren't they?"

"So you have met the Grey Wardens have you?" Flemeth grinned. "Those two have bigger concerns then one man's life."

Aveline drew her sword protecting her husband from the witch and anyone else who tried to get close.

"Avel…inne," Wesley gasped. "Please, the taint is a slow painful death, put me out of my misery."

"NO!" Aveline screamed. "You can't ask me to do that!"

"Please Aveline." Wesley pleaded.

Beau stepped toward Aveline until her sword rested on Beau's shoulder. "He is your husband Aveline, we cannot decide his fate. Only you can do it."

Beau stepped back after speaking, letting Aveline and Wesley have space. Aveline knelt beside her husband and put her hand on his cheek. Tears formed in Wesley eyes as he grabbed a dagger from his belt and gave it to Aveline.

"Be strong love." Wesley whispered. "I will always love you."

Wesley closed his eyes and relaxed. With a shaky hand Aveline raised the dagger and thrust it into her husband's chest. He let out a cry and then released his last breath. Aveline rose to her feet, her face showed no emotion.

"We are done here." She stated calmly as she turned from her husband's body.

Beau watched Aveline join her mother and brother, while she buried Wesley just as she buried her sister. There were six of them when they went into the Wilds and now they were down to four. This truly was a haunted place.

"We are ready whenever you are Flemeth." Beau stated.

Flemeth just bowed her head slighty and started to casted a spell towards the group. The spell engulfed them and threw them into a portal, but before they were cast out of the Wilds Beau heard the witch whispered something.

"We will meet again soon, wolf child."

It sent a chill down Beau's spine.

* * *

It was a long and somewhat boring chapter, but this chapter was needed! We have reached the magically turning point though folks! KIRKWALL and Fenris ;) get ready for Beau! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Bioware Owns All!

* * *

Flemeth kept her word and got the group to Gwaren. Beau didn't know what method the witch used, just the fact that one minute they were in the Wilds and then they were thrown into a portal of some kind that landed them in an alleyway close to the docks in Gwaren. The group moved out of the alley and onto the main road. They weren't the only ones trying to escape the Blight, apparently half of Ferelden was in Gwaren trying to escape the darkspawn.

"Well, we made it to Gwaren." Carver commented. "Now we have to find a ship."

"Maker, look at all the people," Aveline said quietly. "There is no way we will be able to get on a ship."

"Ye of little faith Aveline," Beau smirked. "Let me work some magic."

"You're actually not going to use magic are you?" her mother asked.

"Perhaps, but no one will know it's me I swear...ok someone will know, but only one." Beau promised.

Her mother just nodded tiredly and gazed into the crowd. Carver protested at first, but even Aveline agreed that if it got them out of Ferelden, it was worth the risk. Beau took a deep breath and looked to the sky and summoned clouds that started to develop into a storm. She fueled the storm with her emotions. The sadness of her sister's death, the anger she had suppressed and all of the regret she had brooding inside her.

"Oh no, not again," Carver gasped. "How is this going to help us get on a ship?"

"Because I am the only one that can stop it." Beau winked at her brother.

The crowds of refugees ran for cover as soon as the rain started to fall on the docks. Lighting lit up the sky and thunder rolled through the clouds. The ocean stirred wildly as the sailors tried to secure their vessels. Beau moved through the fleeing crowd looking for a captain of a ship while her mother, brother and Aveline took shelter underneath a marketplace stall. After a couple of failed attempts, Beau finally found a captain that was willing to listen.

"Listen to yourself lass, your saying that you can stop this storm. You're crazy."

"My dear captain you must have some faith," Beau pleaded. "This storm popped up pretty quick almost like magic, and one could assume magic could fix it."

"And what keeps me from turning you into the Templars?" the captain asked.

"I can get you through this storm, surely you want to get away from the blight as much as the next person. All I ask is that you take me and my companions onto your ship and get us to Kirkwall." Beau explained. "Two of my companions know how to handle weapons and I also have a mabari with me. We could also offer our assistance in protecting the ship."

"You drive a hard bargain lass, but you have a deal." The captain said, offering Beau his hand.

Beau gave the captain a smile and shook his hand. Beau gathered Aveline and her family and got aboard the ship. As Beau boarded the ship, she started to break down the storm that she created. The wind started to die down and the ocean calmed.

"You do quick work sweetheart." The captain commented as he watched her board the ship.

"I aim to please." Beau replied.

"I might just keep you on full time. Be really handing having a mage that can change the weather."

"I would make a terrible sailor," Beau said laughing. "I may be able to change the weather sometimes, but it does not always listen. The sky can be stubborn that way."

The captain just nodded in reply and went back to barking orders at his sailors. Beau, Aveline and her family took shelter down in the bowels of the ship. Beau sat down leaning against a pillar.

"Are you alright Beau?" Aveline asked frowning. "You look unwell."

"Yes well that can happen when you summon a storm and then send it away again." Beau sighed. "I will be better when I sleep a bit."

"I can keep watch while you sleep." Carver offered.

"I don't think that will be necessary on the ship Carver," Beau yawned. "But if a giant fish attacks us be sure to wake me up."

Carver scoffed and turned away from his sister. Beau gave out a tired laugh. The ship began swaying and rocking as the waves hit it. They were on their way to Kirkwall and away from the blight. Finally Beau was able to relax since this whole situation started, and she drifted off to sleep.

They spent two weeks on the ship, heading north towards Kirkwall, neither the sea nor the sky kind to the ships that sailed that path. Storms filled the sky which made waves in the sea. The only ship that didn't seemed bothered by the storms was the ship that Beau was aboard. It wasn't smooth sailing by any means, but they were better off them the other ships. Beau was able to curve the storms away from the ship, creating calmer seas for the ship to navigate.

"The offer stills stands lass. You have made my life a lot easier, unless these storms were you doing?" The captain commented.

Beau was stood on the deck, calming another storm that had popped up over the Waking Sea. She looked at the captain, her golden eyes tired and weary.

"I am hardly doing anything. Just somewhat calming the skies," Beau explained. "And no, these storms were not my doing. I could never summon something this big and severe."

"I have never seen a mage be able to warp the weather like you can, and I have seen a lot of things in my days traveling the seas."

Beau shrugged. "It just comes naturally to me I guess."

"Uh-huh, so basically you don't know how you do it either." The captain grinned.

"I…umm..have no idea what you're taking about." Beau stammered, failing to keep her composure.

The captain just laughed and left Beau to play with the skies.

* * *

Almost to Kirkwirk! Thank you all who are following or added my story to your favorites! It keeps me writing and updating as often as I can. A big thanks to my beta Rebe1Queen! If you are a Zevran fan you will love her stories!


	9. Chapter 9

Bioware owns all!

* * *

The voyage to Kirkwall had finally ended. Beau was on the deck as they approached the city. She had not heard much of Kirkwall, but she knew its nickname; The City of Chains. As they moved towards the city they were greeted by two bronze statues. These were not the proud statues of heroes. These statues hid their faces in shame and disgrace. They were meant to intimidate and frighten.

"Kirkwall used to be a part of the Tevinter Imperium," The captain commented. "There are many statues like this in the Gallows."

"The Gallows?" Beau asked.

The captain pointed towards the island that stood somewhat in the middle of the lake that Kirkwall surrounded.

"All refugees that we bring to Kirkwall must be taken to the Gallows," the captain explained. "The Gallows are where the Circle of Magi is located, which also means the Templar order is also located there."

Beau's eyes widened in surprise. "You couldn't have told me this sooner?"

"If I'd told you sooner, it wouldn't change the facts lass."

Beau couldn't argue that point. "Well I haven't used magic for a couple of days. Hopefully I can just blend into the crowd."

The captain nodded at her. "My offer still stands. If you stayed on the ship you would be safe."

"Ah my dear captain, you are just using me for my looks aren't you?" Beau teased.

The captain just laughed. "Ah my dear you are more than just looks."

"I bet you tell all the refugee girls that." Beau scoffed.

The conversation continued until the captain had to help his crew bring the ship into dock. Beau went back into the bowels of the ship and collected Aveline and her family. Aveline and her mother were talking quietly while Carver petted Rohan as he dozed. After the sailors had secured the ship, all the refugees were allowed on the deck. The captain stood at the ramp of the ship personally giving all the refugees his best wishes. Beau and her group were the last off the ship.

"Well my dear, it was fun while it lasted," the captain said smiling. "It's strange, usually I'm pretty good at charming ladies, but you're different."

Beau returned his smile. "You are not the first person to tell me that, and don't worry about your charm, it'll return in time."

` "I wish you the best lass, for you and your family," The captain concluded. "If you ever need a lift back to Ferelden look me up. You are always welcome on the _Wolf Wing_."

"_Wolf Wing_? That's a fitting name." Beau commented.

The captain gave Beau a puzzled look.

"A story for another time," Beau explained. "I am sure our paths will meet again."

The captain nodded. "Very well. May you find fortune in the City of Chains, because if you can make it here you can make it anywhere."

The group left the Wolf Wing and headed into the Gallows not knowing what to expect. Beau immediately went back into her guarded state. She guided her family through the crowd of frightened refugees. They ended up in a large group of people who were being stopped by the city guards.

"It doesn't look like they're letting anyone in." Aveline observed.

"What?" Beau's mother exclaimed.

"It's true. Look at the man over there." Aveline commented, pointing at the guard blocking the entrance.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Carver snapped.

"Steady everyone. We don't know what's going on yet." Beau said trying to calm the group. "Let me go talk to someone and see what's going on."

Beau approached the guard. "Back off you lot! Bullying your way through the crowd won't get you into Kirkwall any faster."

"But you do intend to let us in?" Aveline asked.

"We have enough poor of our own in the city. We don't need you taking up any more space in the city."

"That is not for you to decide," Beau commented. "You are the low ranking brute. Where is your superior?"

The guard narrowed his eyes but did not deny Beau's request. "Captain Ewald is up a head if you really need to be told the same thing from a higher ranking guard."

"Thank you."

Beau, Aveline and her family moved further into the Gallows trying to find Captain Ewald. They entered another courtyard where more slave statues greeted them. The mages and Templars were nowhere to be found, which was a blessing for Beau. They found the Captain arguing with some other refugees.

"Kirkwall has no more room for refugees. Unless you have a job lined up or family here there is no room for you." Captain Ewald explained.

"Surely there is some room left. Or else you would have not let the ships dock." Beau commented as she approached Captain Ewald.

"She's right! You can't send us back to Ferelden, you'll be sending us back to death!" exclaimed one of the refugees.

"I am not saying you should go back to Ferelden. You need to move on though. We have no more room!" Captain Ewald exclaimed.

Beau's mother stepped forward this time. "Please good sir, I am Leandra Amell. I have a brother here named Gamlen Amell."

"Gamlen! I know that name." Captain Ewald remarked.

"He is a nobleman in the city." Carver commented.

"The only Gamlen I know is a scum bag that lives in Lowtown." Ewald scoffed. "But I suppose if you have family here there is no harm trying to find him."

"So you're letting them in! We have been here for weeks, they just got here!" The head of the group of refugees stepped forward and drew his weapon.

"I didn't say that!" Captain Ewald started to explain.

The Captain didn't have time to explain before the group of refugees started to attack. Beau pushed her mother out of the way of the fighting and drew her staff. Aveline and Carver drew their weapons, while Rohan dropped back toward Beau's mother. Beau avoided using her magic for fear that the Templars would find her. Her father had taught her how to defend herself without using spells. She was not as good as her brother, but she could handle her staff and defend herself. She twirled her staff, blocking swings from her attackers. Archers suddenly appeared from behind pillars. One of them took a shot at Carver while his back was turned. Beau was on the other side of the group but saw what was happening. She had no choice but to send a fire ball towards the arrow and the archer. The archer screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Carver finished off his attacker and nodded to his sister. Beau took that as thanks. They were able to take out the rest of the refugees without much trouble. By the end of it, their weapons were covered with blood and the ground was littered with bodies.

"Unbelievable!" Captain Ewald gasped.

Other guards started to arrive. "Captain are you alright?"

"I am, no thanks to you thought," Ewald barked, "Start cleaning this mess up!"

The guards quickly went to work cleaning up the bodies and contained the situation.

"Thank you for your help," Captain Ewald said to Beau. "If it hadn't been for you and your group, I would be dead."

"Or you wouldn't have got into the fight at all if we didn't come along." Beau smirked sadly.

"Ah, it seems they were looking for a fight." Captain Ewald sighed. "I will help you find Gamlen, as a thank you from the city guard."

Beau and her family spent two more days in the Gallows. Beau spent most of her time ducking Templars that came into the courtyard. The Circle of Magi had retreated deeper into the Gallows, due to the refugees, but that didn't stop some Templars from coming out and assessing that situation. Beau usually sat in a dark corner of the courtyard with Rohan, not drawing attention to herself while Aveline, Carver and her mother were able to roam free talking to other refugees. Beau hated hiding in the shadows. Ever since she arrived in Kirkwall, she had felt confined, trapped and suffocated. This city was no place for a child of the wild. Beau's eyes usually drifted towards the only green space around. The locals called it Sundermount. The great mountain loomed over the city. It had a fearsome reputation with the locals and yet it called to Beau. She felt somewhat at peace when she looked to the mountain.

"You have been staring at the mountain for almost two days now."

Beau looked to see her mother approaching. This was the first time since they left that her mother seemed concerned about Beau.

"It is the only green place around here." Beau breathed, settling lower into her dark corner.

"Perhaps you can visit the mountains when we get settled." Her mother suggested.

Beau smiled at her mother. "The sounds like a good plan. That is, if Gamlen ever finds us."

"Gamlen has never been one to be on time." Her mother explained.

Aveline and Carver joined them a few moments later. The group ended up chatting and sharing a meal together. It looked like they would be spending another night in the gallows.

Just as the sun started to set, a ship docked at the Gallows. An older man was the only one to get off the ship. He walked through the courtyard looking for a familiar face. Beau was the first one to spot the man.

"Don't look now but I think that's our guy." Beau commented.

"Gamlen!" her mother exclaimed.

The older man looked to see his sister running towards him.

"Leandra! Maker the world hasn't been kind to you!" he exclaimed while he embraced his sister.

Beau, Carver and Aveline stood up and joined the siblings' reunion.

"I didn't expect you to return to Kirkwall. I thought you would be in Ferelden for life!" Gamlen remarked, breaking the embrace.

"Oh Gamlen! My poor Bethany didn't make it. Maker rest her soul." Beau's mother sobbed.

"Leandra you can't drop this on me, not now," Gamlen sighed. "I might not be able to help you!"

"What do you mean Uncle?" Carver stepped forward to confront their new found Uncle. "Don't we have an estate here?"

"About that…the name Amell doesn't carry as much weight as it did before."

"Then there is no hope." Their mother hung her head in defeat.

"Can you at least get mother into the city?" Beau asked.

"NO!" her mother screamed. "Either we all get into Kirkwall or none of us do. I will not see this family separated."

"I didn't say that I wouldn't try and help." Gamlen explained. "I have a couple of contacts that are willing to help if Beau and Carver are willing to meet with them."

"Let's hear it then Uncle." Beau said leaning against the wall.

Gamlen explained that there were two groups willing to help them get into Kirkwall if Beau and Carver were willing to work of the debt for a year. They had two choices. The mercenary Meeran, who was the leader of a gang called the Red Iron, and then there was the smuggler. Athenril, was a known smuggler that could compete with the Coterie. Gamlen assured them that Athenril didn't deal in skin, which meant no slaves. The choice was not great, but if it got them into Kirkwall, Beau didn't have much of a choice.

"Carver, what do you think?" Beau asked.

"Mercenary work suits me better than smuggling and you're not exactly the stealthy type either."

"Both good points brother, unusual for you."

Carver frowned at his sister, but didn't say anything else.

"Alright I guess we will go talk to the mercenary."

"And what of me? I will not have other people work for me." Aveline commented.

"Can't see that it makes a different, you look like a woman that could handle yourself." Gamlen chuckled.

"Then you will come with us." Their mother commented.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go. Thank you."

Beau, Aveline and Carver walked to the side of the courtyard where they were supposed to meet Meeran. Just like Gamlen said, Meeran was there to greet them along with a couple of his thugs.

"So you're Gamlen's niece? Very nice indeed." Meeran's eyes ran up and down Beau's body.

_Great I get to work with a creep for a year. Oh well, I guess if he tries something I could set him on fire. That would make me feel better. _

` "What's with the smirk?" Meeran asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something amusing." Beau commented. "So what did my uncle say about me?"

"Basically you are some sort of mage prodigy that can control the elements."

"So mother told Gamlen all that in her letter did she? That's just peachy."

"Don't worry you'll be safe with us at least for a year. Not very many apostates around Kirkwall right now. The Templars are very diligent here. If we find a mage we will keep them safe."

"Very noble of you," Beau smirked. "My brother and my friend are also looking to join, as long as you can get them into Kirkwall."

"I know about your brother but the woman wasn't mentioned."

"I can hold my own." Aveline commented.

"Alright done deal." Meeran said. "Welcome to the Red Iron. Let us see if you can survive your first year in the City of Chains."

* * *

YES! Finally made it to Kirkwall! Fenris is soon to come! I am going to be camping for the rest of the week but I am bringing my laptop so I can write! Hopefully have another chapter posted by the middle of next week! Thank you to all who follow or favorite!

P.S EXCLAIMATION!


	10. Chapter 10

Bioware Owns All!

* * *

_Beau was able to survive her first year in Kirkwall, but it was not an easy year. Beau struggled in the city's walls. She was used to the trees and green grass surrounding the village of Lothering. She felt like a wolf in a cage. Beau had wanted to go to the mountains, but circumstances always kept her in the city. Mostly the circumstance involved her younger brother Carver. Kirkwall had changed Carver. Carver had taken up fighting, gambling and drinking, just to name a few things, due to their new line of work as mercenaries. Usually Beau ended up finding her brother in a pub, drunk out of his mind fighting or as Beau saw it, getting the shit kicked out him and rescuing him from the situation. She would drag her brother back to their hovel in Lowtown where their mother would be waiting and panicking. Beau would calm her mother down and put her to bed, and throw her brother into a bed or just leave him on the floor, depending on how she felt that night. She then would crawl into bed herself and get a couple hours sleep. She would get up in the morning and work for Meeran. This cycle continued until a year passed and Beau was freed from her contract with the Red Irons. She was given the option to stay, but she wanted to get her brother away from the mercenary life, so she declined. Carver begged Meeran to stay in the Red Iron but Meeran only let him in because of Beau and since she no longer wanted to be there he had no use for Carver. Free from the Red Iron Gang, Beau had some choices to make. The biggest one was how to fend for her family. She was an apostate on the run from the Templars, which made getting a normal job impossible. While Beau walked through Lowtown one day, she heard whispers of an expedition into the Deep Roads. It promised to make anyone who braved it very rich. It was time for Beau to hit up Hightown._

* * *

"Maker's Breath human! How many times do I have to say no?" exclaimed Bartrand.

Bartrand was the dwarf that was heading the expedition. Beau didn't particularly care for Bartrand. His eyes carried nothing but greed and selfishness. All of her instincts told her not to trust this dwarf, but she didn't have much of a choice. She wouldn't let her pride jeopardize her family.

"What was the point of meeting with us then if you didn't have any room on the expedition?" Carver inquired.

Beau's mother had insisted that Carver spend as much time with his older sister as possible. Their mother knew that Beau wasn't exactly the perfect role model for Carver, but if he was with Beau, he wasn't getting into worse trouble somewhere else.

"The only reason I agreed to meet with you was because of your sister's reputation as a mercenary." Bartrand snapped. "I thought I was only meeting with her, but apparently she is babysitting you!"

Beau decided to enter the conversation before Carver had a chance to speak again. "Come now my good dwarf, surely if you know my reputation you know what I can do."

"That's true, but why would I need a mercenary in the deep roads? I know you can almost charm people out of their money without even fighting, and when it does come down to a fight you're a pretty decent warrior….for a mage. That doesn't mean you would be any good in a fight against darkspawn."

"Coming from Ferelden you can be pretty damn sure that I have had my fair share of darkspawn."

"All refugees from Ferelden can boast they have seen darkspawn at some point in their time." Bartrand sneered.

"But we have actually fought them!" Carver exclaimed.

"Enough! I don't have any room on the expedition, you're too late! I have better stuff to do then listen to you two whine!"

Bartrand left the siblings in the Hightown courtyard to contemplate what their next plan would be. Beau didn't know what her plan would be. Her family needed the money, and the expedition was their best hope. She could always go back to the Red Irons but that would mean Carver becoming a mercenary again, and she couldn't go back to that life.

"Well now what are we going to do," Carver snapped. "We are running from your Templars. We need money or status to keep them away from you."

"I think that I have been doing quite well. It's not like I go skipping around starting things on fire." Beau grinned.

"Still going to joke about everything are you?"

"Of course, life is no fun if you can't joke about it."

Carver gave a little sigh. "Well we have to think of a plan, and I don't fancy waking up in the Gallows anytime soon."

Beau nodded her head in agreement. They pair started back towards the Hightown Market where they would take the stairs down towards Lowtown. Beau was letting her mind wander, letting her brother lead the way for once. Beau pondered how she could make money for her family. She could always go to the docks and see if the _Wolf Wing_ was in port. Her mother wouldn't like her being at sea all the time and Beau probably wouldn't like it either. The sea was no place for her, but it was an option if none other existed.

"Sister watch out!"

Beau looked up to see what was going on. There was no danger in front of her, but she could hear footsteps of someone running towards her from the back. She turned around and saw a red headed boy running towards her. As soon as the boy saw that he had been seen he started to verve away from Beau, still running at full speed.

_Ah, so you were trying to pickpocket me were you? You aren't going to get away that easily._

She waited until he was only a foot away and then grabbed her metal staff that was housed on her back and held it out to her side. Before the boy could stop he ran into the shaft of her staff, clothes-lining himself in the process. He fell to the ground in pain, holding his throat trying to regain his breath.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen," Beau sighed kneeling down by the boy. "I wouldn't have done that if you weren't trying to pickpocket me."

"Beau are you crazy?" her brother asked in alarm. "The guard will be on us within minutes because of what you just did!"

"He was going to rob me. I just wanted him to think twice about his career choice, he could have gotten a lot worse if he had chosen a more dangerous target."

"That is the life a thief. You never know what you are going to get." A strange voice observed.

Beau looked up from the boy to see that a blonde dwarf had joined the scene. He was pretty handsome for a dwarf, sporting no beard that his race was known for. A heavy chained necklace adorned his neck and his blonde hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail. The boy who had now somewhat recovered, seemed to recognize the dwarf, and he let out a small squeal, jumped up and ran from the courtyard.

"A wild life indeed," Beau commented, getting back up and brushing off her knees. "Though that is the only way to live."

The dwarf chuckled. "I saw the boy coming towards you. I thought that I would be your knight in shining armor and save the day if he actually succeeded. Clearly you're no ordinary damsel in distress."

Beau actually let out a full hearty laugh. "Well most of the knights I meet aren't very friendly or chivalrous. They usually want to lock me up and throw away the key."

"I hope that is because you're a mage and it's not a fetish of some sort." He chuckled back.

Beau's laugh grew silent after the dwarf had revealed her secret. This dwarf now had all the cards and Beau was helpless if he decided to share this information with the Templars.

The dwarf saw that she had grown uncomfortable with his knowledge. "Relax your secret is safe with me. My name is Varric Tethras and I have come with a proposition for you."

"You're related to Bartand?" Carver asked. He had slunk away for a bit claiming that he was going to watch for guards, but he overheard Varric's introduction as he was walking back.

"Sad but true, I would be the younger brother." Varric explained.

"Are you part of the expedition as well then?" Beau inquired.

"Indeed I am! I know that Bartrand turned you down as security but I have other things planned. We don't need more muscle. What we need is a business partner."

Carver scoffed and Beau let out another laugh. "If we had that type of money we wouldn't even be trying to hire onto the expedition."

"You're missing the big picture here. There is only a small window after a blight that the Deep Roads will be empty. The people that end up going down there are going to be rich, but not only that, they will gain fame. As a mage you can get all the help you can get. Fame and Riches are better together."

Beau had to admit, the dwarf had some pretty good points, though there were always variables that needed to be accounted for. The fame from the expedition could be a blessing or a curse. The fame could be a shield, since the Templars didn't want to draw too much attention to the order, but that was not a given, depending on the Knight Commander. The fame would expose Beau for all that she was and that could mean ending up in the Gallows. Was it worth the risk?

"Before I agree to anything, I want to know if you have a plan how to get the money to invest in this expedition."

"Oh Hawke you wound me," Varric sighed. "I already have a couple of jobs lined up for you and with your reputation I am sure you can pick up some high paying jobs of your own."

"That's good enough for me. I am yours Varric!" Beau smiled.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Varric remarked. "I had this whole speech planned out how I was going to convince you."

"Life isn't any fun without adventure."

Varric let out another chuckle. "Well Hawke, I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

* * *

I swear to the Maker that I am getting to Fenris! What's the old saying "good things come for those who wait." Thank you for being patient it will totally be worth the wait!


	11. Chapter 11

Bioware owns all!

* * *

After talking to Varric, Beau decided that she would probe Aveline for any job information. Once Meeran had gotten Beau's family into the city, Aveline decided that mercenary life wasn't really for her. Aveline had always been a solider fighting for a noble cause. Beau could see where mercenary work would rub her the wrong way. So Aveline went her own way, still keeping in touch with the Hawke family, but carving out her own path. She eventually joined the City Guard, which worked out for Beau quite well. The City Guard had information on everything, and they knew most of the stuff going on in Kirkwall, including Templar activity. Aveline would always give Beau the heads up if Templars were headed her way. Beau then would make a quick escape and the Templars would be none the wiser, but Aveline's help came with a price. Aveline could be overprotective of her friends, which meant that she had guards watching Beau all the time. All of Beau's little secrets were exposed (not that she did anything that bad. Just some drunken stories and some fireballs gone wrong….but still). Beau knew that Aveline would have some job information, so the group decided to head for the Keep.

The Viscount's Keep was just a short walk from the courtyard where they had met Bartrand. Varric and Beau chatted away while Carver sulked as usual. Beau was surprised that Varric knew so much about her and her mercenary work.

"I have to admit Hawke. I am a fan of your work." Varric commented as they walked into the courtyard known as Viscount Way.

"I didn't know mercenaries had fans," Beau replied. "I assumed that we mercenaries were hated by everyone, including other mercenaries."

Varric chuckled. "That is a safe assumption in this city. So this guard you know, she is from Ferelden too?"

"We came to Kirkwall together after we escaped the Blight. Her husband didn't make it, so we kind of adopted her into the Hawke family."

"It sounds like there is a story behind your escape."

"Everyone has a story, but most of them never get told." Beau remarked.

"Too true, too true…luckily you have a dwarf that can write."

"You're a writer Varric? I would have never guessed."

Varric looked up at Beau with mock disgust. "I take offense to that! You assume just because I am a dwarf and not an elf I can't write well? Or all I think about is mining and the paragons?"

Beau just laughed.

They reached the Viscount Keep not long after their conversation had ended. There were no Templars around, which was a blessing for Beau, and they met no resistance from the guards that were protecting the keep. All the guards knew who Beau was and knew she was a friend of Aveline's, so they let her pass. Beau led her two followers to the barracks where she found Aveline reading the duty roster.

"Aveline!" Beau greeted the other woman.

"Hello Hawke." Aveline welcomed them, her eyes still glued to the duty roster.

"That's not much of a greeting for an old friend."

Aveline snapped back to reality. "What, oh sorry it seems like we just talked. I have been keeping an eye on you."

"Like I haven't noticed your pet guards watching me. You should be more worried about Carver than me!" Beau pouted. Aveline always felt like an overprotective aunt when they butted into Beau's business.

"Hey! I resent that comment." Carver snapped.

"You stir the pot more than your brother ever will," Aveline argued back, leaning against a wall. "Besides you can handle your brother."

"I can hear you!"

"Sometimes, one day I am just going to let him figure out his own mess."

"He probably would learn faster that way."

Carver gave up with defending himself and stormed out of the barracks in a rage. Beau assumed that he was going home to pout.

"Well, he has a short fuse." Varric piped in.

"It gets shorter every year." Beau stated.

"So what brings you and your new associate to the barracks Hawke?" Aveline asked.

"Just seeing if my favorite guard might a few jobs for me, and checking in on you of course."

Aveline smirked and shook her head. "I actually may need your help in an investigation concerning the guards."

Beau raised an eyebrow. "You want me to play guard?"

"In a way, I can't talk about it here. I can accompany you today if you have anywhere else to go and I can explain on the way there."

"All we had planned was drinking at the Hanged Man." Beau laughed.

"Well, I think I will come with you. I could use a drink." Aveline sighed.

The group headed out of the keep and towards Lowtown. Aveline and Varric introduced themselves to each other and then began arguing. Beau walked silently listening to them go at each other. She was able to navigate the corridors of the city while letting her mind wander. Again her gaze usually went to the mountains. She longed to hear the howling of the wolves again and to walk the paths of the forest.

"HAWKE!"

"Hmmmmm?"

"We made it to the Hanged Man. You were daydreaming again weren't you?" Aveline remarked.

"That is a pretty incredible sense of direction you have there. We followed all the way from Hightown and now you say you were daydreaming?"

"I tend to daydream from time to time." Beau explained to Varric.

"So long as it's not demons calling for you to make a deal, I am good." Varric chuckled.

The trio entered the Hanged Man. They were greeted with the smell of puke and bad ale. Usually the bar was occupied with refugees trying to drown their sorrows, or criminals trying to stay away from the law. As soon as Aveline walked into the pub half of the crowd walked out.

"Well you certainly know to clear a room." Varric observed.

"Oh shut it." Aveline retorted.

Varric lead the two women to his room, where they sat at the table and chatted. Varric had the best room at the Hanged Man, which wasn't saying much, but he has a fireplace, a large table and a large bed. It was certainly a better room than what Beau slept in. Aveline was brought up to speed on Varric and Beau's expedition plans. Varric informed Beau that they would need to find a map of the Deep Roads to persuade Bartrand with. Beau was still somewhat skeptical of the idea, but Varric seemed like a trustworthy guy, so she would follow his plan. He had everything planned out it seemed except he needed someone with Beau's talent to fill in the blanks.

"So if we find this Grey Warden, we find the map?" Beau inquired.

"That's the idea," Varric clarified. "Apparently he came here from Ferelden with some refugees."

"I thought that there were only two Grey Wardens in Ferelden during the Blight. Does that mean that he deserted his post?" Aveline asked.

"This was after the Blight was finished. Queen Aislinn became Warden Commander of Amaranthine and recruited more Wardens there." Varric explained.

Beau still couldn't believe that the two Wardens she met at the beginning of the Blight were now the King and Queen of Ferelden. They had a difficult task rebuilding Ferelden, but they seemed to be up for the task. King Alistair stood for the common people of Ferelden and was known to sneak into taverns to talk to the common folk to get their opinion on matters. Queen Aislinn was approachable, but she knew how to walk the walk with the nobles. A lot of people in Ferelden were happy to see Aislinn on the throne. She was a Cousland after all.

"Alright, well tomorrow if nothing else comes up we will go for those maps." Beau exhaled finishing up a pint.

"Sounds like a plan," Varric answered. "What time is it?"

"Late, we talked the afternoon and most of the night away," Aveline sighed. "I have to be getting back to the barracks."

"I should probably head home and check in on the family." Beau said getting up from her comfy chair.

"Bah you two are no fun, we're hardly drunk yet!" Varric exclaimed.

"Tell you what Varric, we do something productive tomorrow and get your little plan started, and I will get so drunk that I will not be able to walk straight, because I will be passed out."

Varric laughed. "Sounds like a fun time!"

Beau and Aveline left the Hanged Man going to separate ways. Aveline headed back to Hightown towards the barracks, and Beau headed back towards the hovel she called a home. It was a short 5 minute walk to the house she shared with her uncle, brother, mother, and her mabari, Rohan. She entered the home quietly not wanting to wake her family up. Rohan greeted her at the door, his whole body wagging. Beau felt better leaving her mother in the house alone with Rohan there. Not very many thieves would enter a house with a mabari in it. Beau got Rohan settled down and headed towards the bedroom that she shared with her mother and brother. Surprisingly she saw that her brother was in the very top bunk asleep soundly. Her mother was sleeping in the middle bunk below her brother. She quietly and quickly stripped down and slipped into the bottom bunk. She was given that bottom bunk because Carver didn't want to sleep down there and she certainly was going to make her mother sleep down where the rats could crawl over her. Beau never had issue with rats. They seemed to be frightened of her and she really couldn't explain why.

She tried to get as comfy as she could in her little wooden box. She had a small blanket that was slowly getting eaten by bugs. She used to have a pillow until it started to move on its own. Beau thought it would be a good idea for Rohan to sleep with her, until he took up her entire bed. So Beau just sucked it up and dealt with what she had. She laid in her bed listening to the creaks and moans of the shack, waiting for sleep to come. Beau was just nodding off while something touched her mind. She rose abruptly hitting her head on her mother's bunk. She thought at first that a demon had finally caught up to her, but it wasn't forcefully. Just like her wolf pack, it just touched her mind. It had the same wildness as the wolves, but it felt caged and alone. Beau didn't know what to do. She wanted to investigate what this feeling was, but it didn't give her a direction to go on. It was more like someone walked into her personal bubble. What she was sensing could be in any direction. Beau decided that the best course of action was to lie back down and try to sleep. She took comfort in the fact that she could still sense the presence when she drifted off to sleep. For the first time since Beau had moved to Kirkwall she went to sleep feeling like she wasn't alone.

* * *

Who could that be I wonder? ;) Just letting you guys know that I am back in school which means post might be a little slow now...but I try keeping up with my posts! Thank you all who are following!


	12. Chapter 12

Bioware Owns All! And J.R.R Tolkien owns Rohan, I just think it is a cool name for a dog!

* * *

Beau woke up the following morning feeling refreshed and happy for once. Her mother and brother had risen before her and left her to sleep a little longer. She got up and got changed into a pair of trousers, a plain white shirt and her black calf high boots. Beau usually wore her brother's old clothing. Carver was still somewhat growing, so some clothes were too small for him. Beau happily took them and wore them with pride. Her mother protested profusely what her daughter wore and that Beau should wear proper robes. Beau laughed at the idea saying that it would be like a target printed on her chest for the Templars. Beau looked like a refugee, so that is what the Templars saw her as, and nothing more. Once Beau was dressed, she joined her family in the shack's main living quarters.

"Good afternoon young lady." Her mother greeted.

"Afternoon?"

"It is about an hour passed noon," Carver scoffed. "Had a late night did you?"

"I was having a drink at the Hanged Man with Aveline and Varric." Beau explained more to her mother than her brother.

"You seemed to be having a good sleep for once, so I let you sleep in." her mother said kissing Beau on the cheek.

"I did have a good sleep." Beau answered with a smile. "Where is Gamlen?"

Carver was the one who answered. "He is sleeping in the other room, came in drunk as a skunk this morning."

"Do you think skunks actually get drunk? I wonder how the saying came about." Beau pondered out loud going to pet Rohan.

"Great, sarcastic Beau is back just what we need."

"Oh Carver leave your sister alone for once, I haven't seen her this happy in a while. You have letters on the desk dear." Her mother commented.

Beau wasn't excepting any mail, but she went over to the desk to look what came for her. A couple looked like it could be descent work. Varric must have worked his magic and got her some more jobs. She was shocked to see one of the letters was from Meeran since Beau didn't leave the Red Iron on the best of terms. The empty threat about starting Meeran on fire didn't turn out to be so empty after all. Just before Beau's contract with the Red Iron was done, Meeran decided that it would be a good idea to try and romance her. His idea of romance was to get piss drunk and jump Beau when she was walking home one night. Beau snapped her fingers and engulfed him in flames before he could do any real damage. She didn't hurt Meeran just scared him shitless and sent him running. After that Beau thought she would have to watch her back for Meeran, but he didn't even seem to remember the incident or he was so embarrassed by it he didn't bring it up. She decided to open the letter and see what it said.

Hawke,

A dwarf named Anso contacted the Red Iron looking for contract work. Wish I could take him up on it, but we've pressing business, so I recommended you. The dwarf pays well, so don't be a fool and miss out. Look for Anso in the Lowtown Bazaar at night if you're interested.

-Meeran

It sounded like a pretty good job and if Meeran was angry that he wouldn't be able to get in on it, the pay must be good. Beau decided that she would check with Varric and see if he knew anything about this dwarf. The other letters held promises of other jobs that she would have to check into. The last letter she opened was from Aveline.

Hawke,

I will be on duty all day, so I won't be able to help you. I will be available later on in the evening. Don't go and do anything stupid without me around!

-Aveline

_Aveline doesn't know me very well does she? I don't always do stupid stuff, it just happens to find me._

Without Aveline around, Beau decided that she would play it safe. She would go see Varric and see what advice he could give. After that, she thought it might be good to stick around the house tonight until Aveline could come and help with the job Meeran had recommended. She kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbed her staff and headed to the door.

"Beau, take Carver with you please." Her mother instructed.

"I won't be gone for long. I am just going to meet my new acquaintance at the Hanged Man. I will be back before supper."

"I'll go with you sister," Carver grinned evilly. "I will make sure no Templars get a hold of you."

"Oh my hero!" Beau said batting her eyes.

Carver followed Beau outside into the streets of Lowtown. Without their mother watching them Beau could finally talk to her brother honestly.

"Why is it that I think you would be more likely sell me to the Templars then rescue me?"

"It would get you out of my hair." Carver stated bluntly.

"I'm in your hair? Mother is ordering me to basically babysit you because you can't look after yourself and I am the one that is in your hair." Beau teased.

Carver face grew red in anger. "I can look after myself! If only you and mother would let me!"

"And where would you be without me or mother looking out for you? Dead on the street somewhere because you don't know how to control your selfish desires!"

"NAME ONE INCIDENT WHERE I WAS IN MORTAL DANGER!"

"I only get to choose one, alright then. My favorite one was when you were at the Blooming Rose in Hightown and you were getting beaten up by a prostitute. You were piss drunk at the time and couldn't stand up on your own. The girl was kicking the crap out of you because you didn't pay her before you passed out. She thought you were going to die before she got paid so naturally she starting beating you up. I came and paid what you owned and then dragged you back home to sleep it off."

"I don't remember that…"

"Like I said you were black-out drunk."

"If I got the shit kicked out of me, why wasn't I injured?"

Beau looked at her brother and smirked. "I may not be the best healer, but when it comes down to it I am good in a pinch. Having a mage for a sister does pay off once in a while."

Carver was silent the rest of the way to the Hanged Man contemplating the conversation and hopefully his own actions. When they got to the Hanged Man, Beau went straight to the stairs that lead to Varric's room. The door was open and Varric was sitting at the table going through paperwork that was sprawled everywhere.

"Afternoon Hawke, I see that you brought Junior with you." Varric greeted, his eyes still glued to the paper in front of him.

"My mother's request, he won't be a bother I assure you, right Carver?" Beau answered while she took a sit at the table trying not to disrupt any of Varric's papers.

"As you say, sister." Carver said quietly, following his sister's lead, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"So what is the plan today?" Varric asked. "I assume you looked through the jobs that I acquired for you?"

"I did, and I actually have a plan of action for today."

"Well lets here it!" Varric commented. He put down his papers and gave Beau his full attention.

"Meeran actually recommended me to a dwarf named Anso. Apparently he is need of someone to help him with a delicate matter. The pay is good and I have a good feeling about it."

"Hmmmm, I have never heard of this Anso, he must be new to the surface," Varric stated. "If the pay is good, I am up for it. I will finally get to see you in action!"

Beau nodded. "Hopefully I won't have to do much, but I am itching for a good fight."

"Sister, we have to take the amulet to the Dalish too remember?" Carver whispered in his sister's ear.

Beau had completely forgotten about the amulet that the Flemeth had given them. Their first year in Kirkwall went so fast that she ended up throwing the amulet into the chest in her room. This was the perfect chance to go to the mountains and get out of the city for once.

"We will add that to the list of things to do. Thank you for reminding me."

"What this about the Dalish?" Varric asked. "I know there is a Dalish camp at the base of Sundermount, but what would you have to do with them?"

So Beau retold the story of their journey from Ferelden to Kirkwall not leaving out any detail, the fight at Ostagar, meeting the Wardens, her sister's death, meeting Flemeth in the Wilds and the journey across the Waking Sea. Varric sat there listening to Beau's story. His hands clasped together just underneath his chin and he took in all in.

"That quite the amazing story Hawke, even I can't make that stuff up," Varric remarked with a chuckle. "Do you mind if I start writing this down on paper?"

Beau shrugged. "If you think it is paper worthy go ahead, you're the professional writer."

"Excellent! I will start it this afternoon while we wait for nightfall. Then we can meet this Anso person."

"Sounds like a plan. I will send Aveline a note telling her the plan. We are meeting Anso in the Lowtown Market, so we will pick you up on our way." Beau stated getting up from the chair.

Varric nodded. "Oh before you go, I sent some stuff to your house that you might find interesting."

Beau raised her eyebrow, which made Varric scoff. "Don't question, just go look."

Beau and Carver left the Hanged Man and headed for home. They were greeted by their mother who was sitting on the stairs outside their little hovel. She was going to the market but wanted to wait till they got home so they won't worry. Carver ended going to the market with their mother while Beau went to see what Varric had left her. Chests were sprawled out in the spare room that Gamlen usually used as his bedroom. Gamlen had disappeared once again which left Beau by herself in the house, except for Rohan who was sleeping in the main room. There was a note scribble on one of the chests.

Hawke,

Did a little digging and found some stuff in the circle that belonged to your father. Hope you don't mind but I had them altered a little bit so that they would fit you. I can't have the hero in my story looking like a refugee now can I?

-Varric

Beau literally dove into the box to see what Varric had found. The hidden treasure turned out to be robes that her father used to wear, but like Varric said they were now altered to fit her body. These were no ordinary robes though. The outfit consisted of a dark grey jacket that was thigh length in the front and ankle length in the back. The front of the jacket was covered in buckles while the back was adorned with a half sun that went from shoulder to shoulder with the longest sun ray touching the middle of the back and another half sun flared at the bottom of the jacket that was split by a slit. A red sash went over the jacket to give the outfit a burst of colour. The pants were the same colour as the jacket and were not that special. The thing that Beau loved about the robes was the metal greaves, gantlets and shoulder plate that accompanied it. Varric wasn't just trying to make Beau known; he wanted her to have style. She packed the robes away and carried the chest to the room so Gamlen won't try to pawn them off for money. After the she knew the robes were going to be safe, she went back to see what the other chests had to offer. They held weapons and armour that would come in handy equipping her brother and anyone else who joined the group. She noticed that Varric had thought of every possibility.

_Note: Give the dwarf a big hug next time you see him._

She spent the rest of the afternoon hiding the rest of the equipment from her uncle and then sat on the stairs outside the house with Rohan. Rohan had wrapped his body around Beau's, who was sitting a step lower, and leaned against the Mabari. They lazily watched the people of Lowtown go about their business waiting for the afternoon to drift by. Beau could still sense the thing that had touched her mind last night. She actually had a hard time ignoring it sometimes. The emotions that came off of it were wild and sporadic. It would be perfectly calm and then anger would consume it. The quick change was overwhelming. Beau sighed. She wished that she could somehow send comfort but she didn't even know what this thing was.

Carver and her mother eventually came back from the market and they were actually able to have a family supper. Beau explained to her mother that Carver and she would be out on a job probably till almost morning. Her mother protested at first, but then submitted to the fact that Beau would go with her permission or not. As the sun set, Aveline showed up at their door ready for the long night ahead. Their mother calmed down almost instantly when she saw that Aveline was going to be with Beau and Carver. Beau tucked her mother into bed and reassured her that she had nothing to worry about. With her mother safely in bed, Beau changed into her new robes and grabbed her staff. Beau, Aveline and Carver headed to the Hanged Man to pick up the last member of their new crew. Varric was waiting patiently outside the Hanged Man's door.

"I see my new present fits well!" Varric commented as Beau approached. "It looks way better than the rags you were wearing this afternoon."

"Oh Varric you spoil me! Keep this up and people will start to talk." Beau giggled.

"You make it sound like being romantically linked to me would be a bad thing for your image! Don't you worry, no one will know, unless I start the rumors myself."

"Can we get this over with please? Some of us already did a 10 hour day." Aveline sighed.

"Yes let's go and see what Anso has to say." Beau said as she led her party towards the abandoned marketplace.

Finding Anso wasn't hard since he was the only one in the marketplace. The dwarf had his back to the party as they advanced.

"Are you Anso?" Beau asked.

The dwarf jumped and screamed all the while turning to face Beau.

"Sweet mother of partha…you can't just run up on a person like that! Are you the one that the mercenary told me about, the one looking for work?" Anso asked. The dwarf had a dark complexion with a black beard and buggy silver eyes.

"Did you think I was going to attack you?" Beau snickered.

"Oh no, no at least I hope not anyhow," Anso stuttered. "My apologies, human. I haven't been on the surface very long. I keep thinking I'll fall into the sky at any minute!"

"Bartrand used to be like that, got jumpy every time he stepped outside." Varric added.

"But I digress. I need some help rather badly actually. Some of my product has been misplaced," Anso explained. "The men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to. If you retrieve my stolen property I could reward you handsomely."

"So what exactly did they steal from you. Meeting in the Lowtown market after dark doesn't make you a reputable dealer." Beau suggested.

"And you aren't with the Carta, Coterie or Merchant's Guild." Varric commented.

Anso started backtracking. "Did I say steal? I wouldn't go that far. They seemed like perfectly reasonable smugglers. They smiled and everything. The goods are valuable however and illegal. My client wants them very badly. You know how these Templars can be!"

"Oh you know how to choose them Hawke." Varric chuckled. "A lyrium smuggler for the Templars!"

"Hey I can't be picky!" Beau stated. "A job is a job and I plan to do it!"

"Oh good so you will help me!" Anso exclaimed.

"Sure why not! Not like I got a big date tonight or anything." Beau shrugged.

Anso went on to explain that the goods would be in the alienage but they would have to move fast if they wanted to get their before the smugglers moved the lyrium. Beau and her group didn't waste any time heading for the alienage. Aveline again protested them helping illegal substance trafficking, but Beau just ignored it and continued on the path. The streets of Lowtown were always empty at night except for the odd prostitute or two, so they made it to the alienage in good time. There they met the first part of the resistance. A group of guards was waiting for them and ready to strike.

_These guys don't look like smugglers. They are way too well organized and clean looking. _

The so called smugglers wasted no time in attacking the group. Aveline and Carver took the lead in the charge while Varric and Beau hung back and supported them with ranged attacks. Beau sent a chain of lighting through the attackers, careful not to hit Aveline or Carver, while Varric sent a storm of arrows, that cascaded down killing most of the stunned enemies. Aveline and Carver finished off the surviving members of the first wave, making sure that no one lived to tell the tale. The group then headed to the house that Anso had told them about.

While this was going on, Beau could sense, whatever it was, was on the attack, angry and vengeful. She had a hard time blocking out the rage coming from it, but she had to try and concentrate on the task at hand. They entered the house only to be met by more attackers.

"Get behind me!" Beau instructed. Aveline and Carver knew better that to disobey Beau when she was serious and immediately moved back.

Beau summoned a firestorm that charred all that were inside except for Beau, Carver, Aveline and Varric.

"Remind me never to get you mad." Varric commented as they moved through the smoldering wreckage.

"Oh that wasn't angry." Beau said smiling. "That was somewhat frustrated, not even."

Varric just shook this head and laughed.

After disabling some traps, they found the chest in the side room. Beau was the one to opened it since the lock was still heated from the flames. Beau cooled it with ice and broke the lock off and opened the chest.

"It's empty!" Beau stated flipping the chest over in frustration.

"Waste of bloody time! Who put us up to this?" Varric snapped.

"Only Anso will have that answer." Aveline commented tiredly.

Before the group left the house, Beau made sure the all the embers were out and there was no chance of fire spreading to the other houses in the alienage.

"How did you burn everything in the house except the chest?" Carver asked.

"Ummm that's a good question….I am going to say because it was magic." Beau guessed.

After Beau finished, she opened the front door only to be greeted by an arrow that flew by her face. Another group of enemies were waiting outside.

"That's not the elf!" one of the people screamed.

"Doesn't matter, anyone who comes out of that house dies!" The commander of the group instructed.

"I think we can rule out that these are smugglers." Beau whispered back to her group.

They just nodded in reply.

And so the battle had begun once again. Varric and Beau didn't have the space to stay clear of attackers this time since they were ambushed. Varric was just as deadly in close range, his crossbow inflicting more gruesome wounds. Beau was free to use small elemental attacks that didn't take up as much mana, while Carver and Aveline continued to hack and slash. The battle lasted a good hour, with more enemies jumping down from the roof tops.

"Where do these guys keep coming from? Do they just magically appear on the roof tops?" Beau yelled as she whacked an attacker on the head with her staff.

"What's next!? Caves that all look alike?" Varric yelled back.

They beat back all the attackers that seemed to be unending, and when they were done, bodies filled the alienage and the party was covered in blood. Beau decided that the best course of action was to leave as quickly as possible before the authorities showed up and everyone in her group agreed. They started walking towards the stairs when Beau had an overwhelming sense of pain. Her head felt as if it was going to explode. Her mind was filled with emotions that weren't her own and she could sense that the thing was near her. She crumbled to the ground, trying to maintain control, but just as sudden as it appeared it vanished. She could still sense it, but it was back to being just a touch. Aveline helped Beau to her feet, seeing if Beau was hurt. Beau was going to explain what happened when they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. It was another one of the attackers. He surveyed the scene, anger written on his face. He almost leaped down the stairs drawing his sword towards Beau.

"I don't know what you're doing here but you made a serious mistake! Lieutenant, I want everyone in the clearing now!" he yelled.

"Oh Maker! There is more?" Beau asked tiredly. "Where do you keep them all?"

A solider stumbled forward emerging for the stairs, a trail of blood behind him.

"Captain….." he gasped as he fell to the ground gasping his last breath.

Another figure appeared on the shadows of the stairwell. An elf emerged. He walked past the captain and surveyed Beau and her party. He was tall and lean with stark white hair. His skin was covered with what looked like tattoos but there was something strange about them. Beau looked the elf over, but what caught her attention were his eyes. They were a deep green, like the greens of a forest, but they held no joy, just grief and pain.

"Your men are dead and your trap failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can." The elf's voice boomed.

The captain grabbed the elf's shoulder trying to drag the elf back. "You are going nowhere slave!"

The elf almost snarled and as he turned around to face the captain, his tattoos started to glow. It took all of Beau's might not to scream in pain as the sensation came back. Her head pounded with pain and she nearly passed out from being overwhelmed.

"I am not a slave." The elf answered and he thrust his arm into the captain's chest leaving a hole where his heart used to be. The captain fell to the ground dead and the elf's tattoos stopped glowing.

Beau finally had her answer. The one she had been sensing was now standing in front of her. The reason for her joy and pain was the elf standing before her.

"I apologize. My name is Fenris."

* * *

By the Maker that was a long chapter for me! I hope you enjoy the first glimpse of Fenris! More to come, hopefully soon...


	13. Chapter 13

Bioware Owns All!

* * *

"When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea that they'd be so…numerous." Fenris explained.

"Oh, it's no big deal. This happens to us a lot actually…" Beau replied. Her head was still throbbing but she tried not to show her discomfort.

"Impressive," Fenris observed. "Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Fenris. These men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to retrieve a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me out into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully Anso chose wisely."

"Well, I'm glad we helped you then. I would leave no one to the hands of slavers." Beau smiled.

"I must admit I have met few people in my travels who feel that way."

Carver decided to butt in. "My sister just loves to put herself into desperate situations."

"Only when I am not babysitting you, my dear brother," Beau retorted. "If you don't mind me asking Fenris, why is this magister so eager to get you back? I am guessing it has to do something with those markings."

"Yes, I must look quite strange to you," Fenris gave a little chuckle almost in self-pity. "I did not receive these markings by choice, even though they have served me well. Without them I would still be a slave."

"May I ask what they are made of?"

"Lyrium, if you must know."

That made things a lot clearer to Beau. No wonder she felt overwhelmed when he activated his markings. The lyrium would magnify what she could sense normally. The reason why she could sense Fenris in the first place still remained a mystery. Beau knew though if he activated his lyrium markings again tonight she probably would not be able to push back the sensation or thoughts and get overwhelmed.

"May I ask you a question?" Fenris asked.

"It's only fair." Beau replied.

"I was watching the last part of your battle, and noticed that you were casting spells. Coming from Tevinter and being a slave there you must know what I think of mages."

Beau actually never thought that he would have a problem with her magic, but it made sense. This man had been the slave of a magister from the Tevinter Imperium. Beau's father had told her about the magisters and the cruel things they are known for. Nothing was off limits for these mages. Blood magic and sacrifices to the old gods were just a couple of their cruel ways. She could understand his dislike and distrust of magic, but she also couldn't change what she was.

"Not really a question, but yes I am indeed a mage, one that freely roams this city without the Circle guiding me."

"You are an apostate then?" Fenris' stance became more defensive as the conversation went on.

Beau gave him a gentle smile. "Correct, although living in Kirkwall my freedom may not last long."

"What is it that you desire then? Every mage I meet wants something and I assume you are the same."

Beau pressed her finger to her mouth and pondered for a moment. "Well, there are a lot of things I want…world peace would be nice, a new blanket, and good ale from the Hanged Man would be nice for a change."

"You must be joking...never have I met a mage that is so…"

"Idiotic." Carver mumbled.

"Rash." Aveline added.

"Wild, would be the term I'd use." Varric chuckled.

"I like to think of myself a carefree, thank you very much," Beau interjected. "If you want the true answer Fenris, the only things I want is to keep my freedom and family safe."

"I see…well that is all I need to know for now," Fenris remarked. "Just know that I will keep my eye on you."

Beau didn't respond. She didn't really know how to treat Fenris. She knew that keeping the fact that she could occasionally sense him would be a good decision. He would probably kill her on the spot if he knew that little fact, and then there was the whole thing with the overload she got when he activated his lyrium markings. Fenris would be a good addition to the group, but Beau would have to find some way to control her sensitivity to him.

Beau cleared her throat. "So, you did this all for an empty chest?"

"No there's more." Fenris commented as he squatted down and started searching the captain's dead body. "It's as I thought. My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you have questions but I must confront him before he leaves…I will need your help."

"Well tracking down a magister does seem like a pretty fun time," Beau remarked. "Anyone have any objections?"

"I'm with you sister…for now." Carver replied.

"Sounds like there is a good story to be had." Varric thought aloud.

"I'm conflicted…" Aveline stated. "As a guard, I should not be involved in this."

Beau could understand Aveline's position. "It's ok Aveline; Fenris can take your place if you are uncomfortable about the job."

Aveline nodded her thanks and headed on her way to the barracks, while the others waited so there would be a difference in departure time. Beau didn't want Aveline to be seen with the group just in case they did get into trouble. She didn't want Aveline to lose her job over this.

"You're looking better Hawke," Varric observed. "What happened to you during the battle?"

"Oh….ummmm just got a little fatigued is all. My head is killing me!"

"You are a terrible lair, do you know that?"

"I can lie when I want too…sometimes…oh alright I am not very good." Beau pouted.

"A truthful mage? You are a strange one indeed." Fenris retorted.

Beau just laughed. "You my dear Fenris have no idea how strange I can be! By the way we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Beau; people usually just call me by my last name - Hawke. The other swordsman is my brother Carver Hawke, and the handsome dwarf with the crossbow would be Varric Tethras."

Fenris gave a little nod to all of them. "Shall we get moving? I do not want to miss this chance."

"Enough time has passed I think, we should be good to go."

The group moved through Lowtown and up towards Hightown. There was no talking on the way to Hightown. The group walked through the streets of the city like shadows. They met only a little resistance on the way. Apparently, a gang had made Hightown their stomping ground and they weren't allowing anyone to pass without paying a toll. Beau's party beat back the gang with little to no injuries, except for Beau's little problem with Fenris' markings.

"Sister, are you sure you're ok?" Carver asked sincerely. "I have never seen you this pale."

Beau wasn't able to respond to her brother's question. She felt like she was going to be sick. Beau ran towards an empty barrel and threw her head into it as she vomited.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Varric asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Maker, I hope not." Carver mumbled. "It is almost like she has mana withdrawal. I have seen this happen a couple of times to her before, but not this extreme."

Fenris grew impatient. "Perhaps we should just leave her and continue on."

"Now now elf, we wouldn't even be helping you if it wasn't for Hawke." Varric responded. "The least you can do is be patient."

Beau recovered her composure and rejoined the group. "It is just a migraine, I will be fine. Let us continue on."

They continued to navigate the courtyards of Hightown until they reached the last one. Fenris guided them to a mansion which was in the corner of the courtyard. The mansion was dark and there were no signs life; in fact the mansion looked abandoned.

"I have been watching this mansion since yesterday, no one has come in or out in this time," Fenris explained. "My former master Danarius may know we are coming."

"Oh this is going to be fun, I can just tell." Beau remarked.

"Nothing will keep me from him." Fenris said calmly, but firmly.

Fenris led them into the mansion. The inside of the mansion was as bad as the outside. There were dead bodies stashed in the corners and webs occupied every free space. Beau immediately could feel that the veil was torn. Someone had been summoning spirits or worse, demons.

"Keep your guard up boys we got some company from the other side." Beau warned as she tightened her grip on her staff.

"Danarius! I know you're in here, come out and face us!" Fenris yelled.

As soon as Fenris had finished his sentence shades appeared in front of them. Beau didn't waste any time summoning lighting to her fingertips and casting it out into the group of shades. She was able to kill all the shades in her first attack, but it was long from over. Another wave of shades appeared. These ones were tougher than the first. Fenris and Carver took up the front position while Beau and Varric lingered back as they always did. It didn't take Fenris long to figure out the party's dynamic and after a couple of battles Fenris was in sync with them. Luckily for Beau, Fenris had not felt the need to activate his lyrium markings. Fenris looked calm but Beau knew better. She could still feel his mind touch hers and it betrayed him. His anger touched her mind like fire.

They made their way through the mansion fighting the demons that blocked the path.

"If Danarius is here, he will be held up in the main living quarters." Fenris observed, pointing to the door that stood at the top of the stairs in the very center.

"Well then, let's see if he is home." Beau replied.

Fenris nodded and took the lead up the stairs. His grip tightened on his sword every step and his stance grew tense and then his markings started to glow.

"Oh shit…" Beau mumbled before once again, another barrage of pain hit her. She crumbled to the stairs unable to stand up.

"Beau! What's wrong?" Carver exclaimed as he bent down to help his sister.

Fenris turned around to see what was going on, his markings going dark once again. The pain subsided, but Beau knew she would have to deal with the aftershock.

"Alright. I can't take this anymore," Beau stated, jumping back on her feet. "Fenris please refrain from using your markings tonight, please."

"Why?" Fenris asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I can't really explain it, but every time that you activate them, it's like I get an overload of something. It feels like someone is ripping my head in two."

"I have never heard of such a thing before. No other mage has had a problem before."

Beau didn't want to tell Fenris about how she could sense him. He already distrusted her enough with her magic. "Maybe I am just a sensitive person…I dunno. Please, just don't activate them. It would save me a lot of pain and grief."

Fenris looked at her for a moment, pondering whether he would grant her request or not. "Very well Hawke, I will do as you ask. I can do well without the markings."

Beau let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Fenris. I will try not to throw up anymore tonight, as a thank you present."

Fenris gave a little awkward laugh as he continued up the stairs towards the door.

"Isn't it a little odd that no one has stopped us?" Varric commented. "Hawke's dramatics were pretty loud. Are there any demonic presences around, my lovely mage?"

"First you insult me, and then you want me to be your demon detector? You're using me Varric." Beau frowned.

"Oh come now Hawke, I am just teasing."

"None that I can sense right now," Beau answered honestly. "We will just have to see what is behind that door."

When they got up the stairs it was Fenris that headed to the door first. He grabbed the handle and turned it.

"It's locked." He grumbled.

"Let me see if I can work my magic." Varric said stepping forward.

Varric grabbed his lock picks from his pocket and went to work.

"Sorry boys and girls but this door is resisting my charms."

"So you can't unlock it…" Carver commented.

"There must be a key or something." Varric suggested.

Beau started to get impatient. "Oh, for Maker's sake! I am not going around the mansion looking for a key! Get out of the way!"

Varric, Carver and Fenris moved away from the door. Beau let a fireball go towards the door. The door exploded into a million pieces. The boys did the best to shield themselves from the debris, while Beau just let the pieces cascade over her.

"How did you know that the door wasn't magically sealed?!" Fenris snapped. "You could have killed us all!"

Before Beau could answer she felt the acquainted tingle of the torn veil. She turned around to see an arcane horror had appeared. Beau didn't have time to make a witty comment; she knew how dangerous horrors could be, so she wanted to get rid of it as fast as possible. She took her staff and flung everything she had at the horror. Fenris joined her in the attack until he noticed more demons had spawned on the bottom floor.

"Can you handle this one?" Fenris asked.

"Yeah, I'm good! Take Carver with you. Varric can support you from the top of the stairs."

Fenris nodded and headed down the stair, sweeping his sword as he went. Carver went down the other set of stairs doing the same. Beau continued her assault on the horror. She knew that they were weak against ice, so she sent an avalanche of ice towards the horror. The ice ended up spilling over the edge of the stairs and onto the floor below. It took care of the arcane horror, as well as some of the demons on the lower floor. Fenris and Carver took care of the rest of the demons. Fenris came back up the stairs and ran into the room, but came out two seconds later.

"Gone." He said, his head hung down in disappointment. "I had hoped . . no, it doesn't matter any longer. I assume that Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish. I need some air."

Fenris left Beau, Carver, and Varric to explore the mansion without demonic interference. Varric and Carver found chests hidden all over the mansion that housed gold and valuables.

"This turned out to be a valuable side trip after all." Varric commented, counting gold he had found.

"Leave some stuff for Fenris." Beau remarked.

"Where is the elf?"

"Still outside…"

"Well isn't he a broody one."

"Be nice Varric, he has been through a lot." Beau commented as she flipped through a book she had found.

"Alright, alright. I will give the elf a break. Someone should go talk to him."

"I will go talk to him. Can you clean this place a little bit?" Beau asked Varric.

"I suppose…may I ask why?"

"Fenris has nowhere to go, I am going to make the assumption he will bunk here at least for the night. I want to be prepared just in case."

"You do think of everything, don't you Hawke. Could you get the clean-up started?" Varric chuckled pointing to the fireplace.

Beau gave Varric a genuine smile and snapped her fingers. A fire erupted to life and the room was filled with its warm glow.

"Remind me to keep you around."

"Oh, you will never be able to get rid of me Varric." Beau said as she exited the room and headed down the stairs, toward the door.

Beau found Fenris leaning against one of courtyard walls watching the night sky, but dropped his head when he heard Beau approach.

"It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague that is burnt into my flesh and my soul, and now I find myself in the company of yet another mage."

"Indeed! Those mages are a bad lot aren't they?" Beau answered sarcastically. "Never know what they are going to do next."

"I know that magic has it uses and there are mages with good intentions, but even a mage with good intentions can fall prey to temptation."

"So can everyone else."

"True, but they don't turn into abominations and wield power that you do." Fenris retorted.

"Not true! My father has told me of many people who have been possessed by demons who weren't mages. We are more connected to the fade, it's true, but everyone can be tempted."

Fenris let out a sigh. "I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have as Anso promised. Should you find yourself in need of assistance I will gladly render it."

"You would work with me even though I am a mage?"

"I can't promise that I will be able to trust you, but you are not like any of the mages I have met before and I am willing to give you that chance."

Beau looked him in the eye. His green eyes met her golden ones. Beau could see that there was no deception in his eyes and that he was speaking the truth.

"Alright Fenris, I am willing to give this a try," Beau said with a smile. "I suppose that means I will have to learn and control this thing with your markings."

"Yes, I suppose it does," Fenris commented, breaking eye contact with her. "I don't know if I will be any help in that matter. Like I said before, this has never happened before."

"Don't worry Fenris, I will get it sorted it out…somehow."

Fenris gave her a nod. "I guess if I am staying, I will have to find a place to stay."

"I know it is not the best accommodations, but Carver and Varric are tidying the main bedroom in the mansion. It will do for the night and then we can find you somewhere better."

"It have had worse lodgings before. This will be fine."

"Alright, you are easy please," Beau observed. "Should we go inside? The sun will be coming up soon and I don't want to have to deal with nobles in the morning."

Fenris just gave her another nod. They headed inside to find Varric and Carver sharing a bottle of wine.

"We found ourselves some nice bottled wine, and thought we would treat ourselves after cleaning up." Varric explained.

Carver offered the bottle to his sister but she declined. "I'll pass. I have a headache that will last me a week or more."

Carver then offered bottle to Fenris who gladly took it.

"Should I take you home sister? You look awful." Carver asked.

"The only time you comment on my appearance and I look awful…peachy. But yet, I think it is time to go home. I don't want to run into any Templars in the chantry courtyard."

Carver nodded and got up from the chair. "Varric, are you coming or staying?"

"I will stay if the elf doesn't mind. I have to meet my brother in about three hours anyways, might as well save myself the trip." Varric explained.

"Alright, well I will grab a couple hours of sleep and we will go investigate that refugee shelter and find ourselves a Grey Warden." Beau sighed.

"Sounds like a plan. My advice: drink a lot of coffee." Varric chuckled.

"A good plan."

"Will you require my assistance tomorrow?" Fenris asked.

"If you want to come along your welcome too, maybe we can give Carver the day off." Beau offered.

"I might take you up on that offer." Carver remarked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sounds like you're in elf," Varric smiled. "Welcome to our misfit family."

"I will meet you guys at the Hanged Man then, an hour pass noon." Beau confirmed.

Beau and Carver left and headed back to Lowtown. When they got home they both went straight to their bunks. Beau could hear her brother snoring only moments after he hit his bed. Beau laid in bed once again waiting for sleep to come. Her head was still throbbing and the room spun, but she wasn't focusing on the pain. She was focusing on Fenris. His feelings had leveled out and she could swear she could feel him relax. She went to sleep smiling, knowing that she might have had something to with the calmness that had taken over.

* * *

This chapter gave me some trouble, but it is done and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you once again to everyone who is following the story. You guy are what keeps me writing! Next chapter: what do you get when you put a broody elf, and justice loving mage and a sarcastic mage together?


	14. Chapter 14

Bioware owns all!

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty, your late for the ball."

"mmmmm…leave me alone Carver or I'll start you on fire….." Beau mumbled while she turned over her so her back was to her provoker.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not your brother." The voice chuckled.

"Varric, what are you doing in my house?" Beau asked, her back still turned towards him.

"I got worried when you didn't show up on time. You're about an hour late."

Beau rolled over to face the dwarf, rubbing her eyes and stretching. After a couple of good stretches she sat up. "And so you are my prince charming then? I could hold out for someone a little taller."

"You wound me Hawke! Remind me never to wake you up again."

"Sorry…I am notoriously grumpy when I wake up," Beau explained. "I guess this means that I actually have to get out of bed."

"If you could even call what you're sleeping in a bed." Varric observed.

"Not all of us can live in luxury like you do Varric," Beau retorted. "Wait a minute, how did you get in my house?"

"Well, there is this thing called a front door and you open it."

"Didn't my furry intruder alarm stop you?" Beau asked.

"Oh, yes that. It seems that your mabari has found a new friend." Varric chortled.

Beau didn't let Varric say another word before she jumped out of her bunk, throwing her blankets, and running into the main room of the house.

_Please, please let there be no dead body in my living room! I do not want to clean it up. _

She was shocked to see Fenris leaning against the table absently stroking her mabari's head. Rohan just sat there, content with letting the elf scratch his itch. When Rohan saw his master, he got up, walked towards Beau and greeted her with a bark.

"Hawke…" Fenris greeted. He seemed somewhat flustered and Beau could swear that she could see him blushing.

Beau gave him a puzzled look. "Hello Fenris. I see that you met Rohan."

"Rohan?"

"My mabari that you were just petting. He seems to like you."

"Yes, well…he is not that hard to get along with…"

Beau still couldn't figure out the reason for Fenris' discomfort and awkwardness. Last night he seemed so confident in himself and his dislike of her magic, but now she was seeing a whole different side of him. She liked this side of him.

Varric entered the room laughing. "Well Hawke, I knew that you were forward but I didn't think you would go this far!"

Beau still didn't get what was going on, until she felt Rohan's fur against her bare leg. She only then remembered that she was wearing nothing but a pair of smallclothes. Beau didn't say anything; she just walked back into her room and closed the door, as she tried not to show the boys her bright red face.

* * *

After the embarrassing beginning to the day, Beau decided just to pretend like nothing had happened. She got dressed quickly and raced to the front door mumbling a 'let's go' to the two men. Varric was still chuckling as they left the house and headed towards the refugee shelter.

The refugee shelter was a converted house in the Lowtown Market, where Ferelden refugees could go and either get help or offer it. Varric had found out from a source, that the Grey Warden was last seen in the shelter. The shelter was packed with refugees. Some of them looked close to death. It made Beau think how lucky she was to have what she did. A chest was tucked into the corner of the room with a sign saying: Donations Welcome.

"I didn't know things were this bad for people from Ferelden." Beau commented.

"Even though it's been a year, your countrymen are still treated like second class citizens," Varric explained. "A lot of people in Kirkwall will not hire refugees."

"I guess I have been lucky."

"It's not just luck Hawke. You fought for your place and earned it." Varric said forcefully.

A woman stood at the back of the house behind a table barking orders at the disorganized refugees. The shouting in the house seemed to get louder and most of it that Beau could make out it was about the location of a healer.

"Is there something you need? I can't give priority to people that have jobs or places to stay." The woman explained.

"I am actually looking for someone," Beau replied. "I am in need of a Grey Warden, and I was told that this was the last place he had been seen."

"The only Grey Wardens I know are sitting on the throne," She snapped back. "Were out of the Blight's path now why do you need a Warden?"

"Oh, just going down into the Deep Roads to find riches and glory…no big deal."

A lady shouted out through the crowd. "The healer was one of them wasn't he, a Warden!"

"Well he isn't one now. I will not let you bring Templars to his doorstep!"

"Oh, so your healer is a mage is he?" Beau asked. She had inkling that this healer was a mage. It was a well-known fact that most healers were indeed mages. Not many people had the patience, or the skill, to practice healing without the help of magic.

"Wonderful…" Fenris muttered.

"You have no need to worry, I will not out your healer," Beau told the women confidently. "No one from our group will."

"And how can I trust you?" the woman asked.

Beau lifted up her hand and summoned a little burst of fire and smiled at the woman. "Because I am also hiding from the Templars."

"Look another mage!" someone shouted. The crowd of refugees stopped what they were doing and gawked at Beau, before they started to rush her.

"Oh bugger." Beau said, extinguishing the fire in her hand. She turned around to see the crowd was moving closer to her, shouting all sorts of requests.

"Please my mother is dying! She needs a healer!"

"My brother was injured in the mine! If you don't heal him he'll lose his job."

The crowd moved closer and closer, until a giant sword swung down and blocked their path. Fenris had moved into a defensive position in front of Beau, making sure that no one would get through.

"We should move on," Fenris stated. "Get the information and then let's go."

"I agree with the elf." Varric remarked.

Beau turned back towards the woman. "Alright, let's wrap this up. So where can I find this Grey Warden?"

"You're Ferelden aren't you? I can tell by your accent. You should help these people! These are your country men!"

_We have accents? I didn't know that….wait focus Beau you're on a mission. _

"Look lady, I would like to help but I am no healer! I can do it when it is life or death situation but it sounds like your Grey Warden healer is their best bet. If you need someone set on fire, I am the mage to call on." Beau almost raised her voice a couple of times, but was able to keep it calm and level.

The women looked at Beau. She was judging Beau and whether or not she could trust her. "Very well…Anders has a clinic located in Darktown. If the red lanterns are lit he will be inside."

"Thank you…like I said before you don't have to worry about his safety…we will be as discreet as possible."

"You being discreet? This will be interesting." Varric remarked.

"You have no faith in me what so ever do you." Beau sighed.

"In your skills? Yes….discretion? Well, I need not bring up your little embarrassment this morning in front of all these people."

"…..fine let's just go…." Beau mumbled. "Come on Fenris, were leaving."

Darktown was actually just old mining tunnels and sewers connected together underneath the city of Kirkwall. A lot of Ferelden refugees had made Darktown their home after Kirkwall stopped accepting them. It wasn't the best life, but it was better than being in Ferelden during a Blight. Beau was surprised more people didn't return home to Ferelden when the Blight was declared over.

"Most of your countrymen were poor when they got here. They spent all their money on the passage to Kirkwall. They're stuck here." Varric remarked.

"Just like I am." Beau whispered to herself.

"Do you say something Hawke?" Varric asked.

"Who me? No, it was just a little burp."

Varric narrowed his eyes at her. He already told her she was a terrible liar, and he knew that she was withholding something him, but he let it go.

They made their way down to the depths. Just like the woman described, they found the clinic at an end of a corridor. The doors were closed but the lanterns were lit.

"So we just walk in….?" Beau questioned.

"Nothing is ever accomplished if no one opens the door." Varric observed.

"This is what I get for hanging out with a writer…"

Varric laughed and gestured at the door. Beau obeyed her dwarven companion and opened it. The clinic was crowded with refugees trying to get medical attention. Beau had to push her way through a crowd that were gathered around the doorway, both Varric and Fenris stayed back.

"You guys coming?" Beau asked.

"You will just lose me in the crowd. You got this Hawke. I will wait outside so you can have a mage to mage talk." Varric reasoned.

Fenris opened to his mouth to speak but Beau cut him off. "Your markings…right…it's alright I got this one."

Beau sensed his discomfort as soon as she walked into the clinic. She was slowly learning how to control her ability to sense him. Just like the wolves, she could block them out. With Fenris it just took more time and effort. He did after all, have more emotions and feelings then the wolves. Beau was able to weave her way through the clinic, looking for the Grey Warden named Anders. She spotted a man with a staff and headed in his direction. The man's back was facing Beau, but by his body language she could tell he was tense, tired, and stressed. She could also feel the familiar tingle that came with the use of magic; this was the man she was looking for. He was hunkered down over a body, frantically trying to heal, from what Beau could tell, was a small boy. It took a couple minutes, but Anders was able to cure the boy. The grateful parents patted Anders on the back. Beau approached Anders after the parents and their boy left. It was almost like Anders could feel Beau coming. He turned around brandishing his staff and holding out this hand.

"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?"

Beau was quite surprised to see that he was handsome. He had sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes, though in the right light looked golden. He was just a little taller than Beau and his body was lean and built, or Beau guessed since she couldn't tell very well with the huge feathered cloak he wore.

"Oh a little touchy aren't we?" Beau smirked. "I thought Grey Wardens were all about death, not healing and salvation."

"Did the Grey Wardens send you here to take me back?" he asked, his face twisted into a frown. "I'm not going! They took my cat. Poor Ser Pounce-A-Lot."

"You had a cat named Ser Pounce-A-Lot?"

"He was a gift from a friend, a noble beast. The Wardens said he made me too soft."

"Yes well you may have to find someone who is a cat person to get sympathy…I lean more towards dogs…and other things like dogs."

"So why did you want to find me?" he asked moving back to the original point.

"Oh right, well I am part of an expedition into the Deep Roads. My counterparts and I were hoping that you would have some maps since you are, or were, a Grey Warden."

"I will die a happy man if don't have to step into those blighted Deep Roads again," He snapped, but then he calmed down. "Although a favour for favour, does that sound like a fair deal?"

"Depends on the favour…" Beau offered back.

"I have a map of the Deep Roads surrounding Kirkwall, but in return I need help rescuing a friend from the Templars grasp." He explained.

"Oh that's all? I thought you were going to ask me to sleep with someone."

The clinic started clearing out and Fenris and Varric were able to join Beau. Varric was in a light cheery mood but Fenris was tensed. Even without sensing it, Beau could see it in the way he stood.

"So, you will help me then?" Anders asked, his voice hopeful.

"I didn't say that…you are taking a great risk to get your friend out of Templar hands, you being a mage and you would likely be made tranquil if caught."

"It is a risk that I am willing to take."

"And I admire that, but you must know that I am a mage too and this is a big risk."

"I thought you might be a mage," he answered. "But that's more reason you should want to help Karl."

Beau glared at him, her golden eyes matched his. Beau never had trouble holding eye contact with anyone before, but Anders eyes had an eerie quality to them, almost a ghostly emptiness. "I have my family to think about, not to mention I rather die than become tranquil."

"This is my final offer. I will be waiting in the Chantry courtyard tonight if you change your mind."

Anders proceeded to go back to tending to his patients, ignoring Beau and all her attempts to get his attention.

"Hanged Man to discuss strategy?" Varric offered.

"Yes let's go, I could use a drink." Beau breathed.

They traveled back to the Hanged Man, Beau pouting the entire way. By the time they got there, the sun was just beginning to set on the city. Beau slammed her staff down and fell into a chair sideways, dangling over the sidearm. Fenris followed suit but in a calmer manner and sitting down properly.

"You're a little upset." Varric observed, handing her a pint.

"I don't get upset. I get testy and sometimes violent, there is a difference." Beau stated sipping her pint.

Varric offered a pint to Fenris, who took it with caution. "Is this actually safe to drink?"

"No one has died from drinking it, if that is what you are asking…or at least not since I have been living here." Varric answered.

Fenris looked at the pint for a second and then took a sip. His face twisted for a moment and he let out a cough but continued to nurse his drink.

"So any thoughts about getting the Grey Warden maps?" Varric asked while he sat down among them at the table.

"I don't want to do it," Beau answered calmly. "Anders is completely crazy if he thinks that he can get into the Chantry to get his friend without the Templars finding out."

"Those maps are of vital importance to the expedition though. I think it is worth the risk."

"Hawke has more to lose though." Fenris commented, looking up from his drink.

Beau swung her legs over the chair so that she was leaning over the table. "No, Varric's right…we need the maps and so, we need to do this job."

"That was fast. I thought I would have to bribe you or something."

Beau quickly chugged the rest of her beer and got up from her spot. "No your right, let's just leave it at that. I am going to tell my family I will be working late and I will meet you in Hightown."

"You don't want to go together?" Varric asked.

"No I need some time to think." Beau said as she grabbed her staff and walked out of the room. She exited the Hanged Man only to stop outside and lean against the wall letting herself fall until she sat on the ground, and let out a sigh. She sat for a couple of minutes and watched people pass by. She heard the door of the Hanged Man open and saw that it was Fenris that came out.

"Hawke, I thought you went home." He said when he saw her sitting on the ground.

"Yes, well my body decided that it was better to sit than walk." Beau answered back.

"I see…" he muttered.

"Tell me Fenris what do you think about this plan?" Beau asked cocking her head.

"I don't think it is a good idea…no plan involving mages ever is."

"At least you're honest about." Beau laughed.

"And what of you Hawke? You don't seem very fond of this plan either."

"You want the honest answer?"

He just nodded. He leaned against the wall looking down at her, yet she didn't feel threatened. She felt like she could speak truthfully and he wouldn't judge her. He would just tell her the truth, though blunt as it may be.

"I am scared Fenris," she said looking up at him. "This job makes me unsettled. If this goes wrong I could lose all that I am."

"Why do you not tell Varric this?"

She smirked. "I don't like to show my weakness in front of others. I was always the strong one and so I remain."

"Yet you are sharing this information with me."

"Hmmmm….now that is the question isn't it?" Beau said looking down at her knees. "It's something about you that makes me feel safe."

He laughed. "The elven slave on the run makes you feel safe?"

"Yeah you do." She stated calmly, again making eye contact with him.

She could feel his emotions becoming conflicted so she decided to drop the subject. "I should get home. Are you coming with us tonight?"

"Yes, I think I will." Fenris replied.

"Alright, I will see you later tonight."

She walked home sensing Fenris' thoughts while she went. His emotions were still semi-conflicted, but she swore she could feel a tenderness that wasn't there before. Just like a wolf defending his pack, she knew that the instinct was there. She knew that he would protect her.

* * *

I don't have much to say this week...I hope you enjoyed that chapter as per usually and thank you for reading it!


	15. Chapter 15

Bioware Owns All!

* * *

Beau was greeted by her mother and brother when she got home. Apparently Carver had been training with some of the guards while her mother met old friends in Hightown. Beau was glad that both Carver and her mother had gotten out into the community a little more, since it gave her more free time. She still sometimes worried about her brother and the mischief he got into, but she wouldn't always be there to bail him out, so it was good that they had separate lives. Once again, the family was able to sit down for a late supper before Beau headed to Hightown to meet with Varric, Fenris and Anders. Her trip was uneventful and she made it to Hightown in good time, though when she got there she didn't know where she was supposed to meet Fenris and Varric. She decided that the best course of action was to head towards the Chantry courtyard.

The courtyard was empty when Beau arrived which was a relief. She thought there might be Templars hanging around the chantry but, apparently, they didn't want to hang out there during the evening either. Beau tucked herself into one of the dark corners in the courtyard not wanting to stay out in the open just incase unwanted visitors wandered in. She ended up sitting on a cargo box, just letting her mind wander.

"I'm surprised you showed up."

Beau looked over to see that Anders had entered the courtyard and had spotted her.

"Yes well, I wasn't given much of a choice…I need those maps." Beau commented back, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"You don't seem do like me very much."

"I try not to judge people before I get to know them, but your plan does make me assume that you're crazy."

"What would you do if your friend or family was in danger?" he snapped.

"Don't get me wrong, I would probably do the exact same thing that you are doing, but you are a complete stranger to me. I would risk everything for my family and my friends, but I am not honor bound to do the same things for you. You are mistaking me for a noble sort of person."

"You seem like one, a noble person…you actually remind me of a person I once knew."

Beau laughed. "Believe me, it is a ruse. I am actually a despicable and selfish person."

Anders just shook his head and let out a sigh. "Come on we should head up to the chantry."

"I'm not going anywhere until Varric and Fenris get here." Beau stated.

"So Varric and Fenris are your companions? I didn't know their names. Actually now that I think of it, I don't even know yours."

"If we survive this night, I will tell you who I am…right now I am just the woman helping you with your crazy quest." Beau replied giving Anders a sarcastic smile.

"Going to start this jail break without us?" Varric and Fenris entered the courtyard from the direction of what now was Fenris' mansion.

"Actually, Anders was the one that wanted to go. I decided to wait."

"You were the patient one? Well this job has gotten to you hasn't it?"

"Let's just get this done please."

They entered the Chantry that stood empty and dark. The last of the sisters would be asleep, except for one lowly initiate who would work the graveyard shift, incase a traveller came in looking for guidance. They could see no one. It was too quiet.

"When we find Karl, let me just talk to him." Anders explained.

Beau had never been in the Kirkwall Chantry before. Just like the slave statues that were scattered around Kirkwall, the chantry was home to statues that towered over anyone who visited. It made her skin crawl. Anders led them up the stairs to one of the side rooms used for travelers that were visiting Kirkwall and had no place to stay, or no money to pay for it. Only one man stood in front of a bed, his back facing the group. Beau assumed that it was Karl.

"I know you too well Anders. I knew that you'd never give up." Karl muttered in a monotone voice."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you…"

Karl turned around to face Anders and the group. He bore the tranquil tattoo on his forehead. They were too late. Karl had been found out, and had paid the price.

"I was too rebellious, like you. The Templars knew I had to…be made an example of."

"No!" Anders cried, his voice filled with grief.

Beau watched in horror. This was her nightmare come true. Being tranquil, going through life not being able to feel anything. It would be a terrible way to live. Beau would rather die than to live that way.

"Hawke…" Fenris whispered.

Beau turned her head to look back at Fenris. Fenris had turned his attention elsewhere and was looking down the stairs, his face twisted into a frown, with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Beau left the 'Karl and Anders' drama and joined Fenris at the stairs. They were no longer alone. Templars were creeping up the stairs with their swords drawn ready to ambush.

"I don't think they're here for the intervention," Beau whispered to Fenris. "They are very quiet for wearing full plate armour…I wish I could sneak like that."

"No, they're not." Fenris replied back.

"Uh, we have problems over here too…" Varric commented.

The Templars had been lying in wait, ready to jump on Anders, and now Beau was trapped as well. The party was now encircled by the Templars coming up the stairs and Templars that had been hidden in a backroom.

"This is the apostate." Karl droned at the Templars.

"NOOOOO!" Anders yelled.

A bright flash filled the room. Anders fell to the floor, his skin crackled with blue veins and his eyes were glowing. He stood back up, blue fire bursting from his body.

"YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE ANOTHER MAGE AS YOU TOOK HIM!" Anders yelled again, but this time his voice was deeper…he was Anders no more.

Life seemed to move in slow motion for Beau. Anders began his attack on the advancing Templars, throwing fire around in every direction. He didn't seem to care about hitting Beau, Fenris or Varric. Fenris and Varric were back to back, defending themselves from Templars and the fire. Beau moved toward them, trying to sway the fire away from her companions, but the fire would not listen to her commands. This was not an ordinary fire. A rogue flame shot towards Fenris and Varric from their blind side. She knew that she could not command it with magic, but she needed to protect her companions. So, she did the best next thing - she blocked it with her body. A searing pain went through her shoulder and she crumbled to the ground. A Templar saw her fall and thought he could take advantage of her weakness. The Templar got within an arm's length of her before a glowing hand went through the Templar's chest. Beau screamed out as the all too familiar pain screeched through her mind. Bits and fragments, voices and thoughts filled her skull. The room blurred and the shouting became mumbles. The last thing Beau remembered was her head hitting the ground and someone calling her name.

* * *

Alrighty another chapter down! Sorry it was a little short this week had to work out some writer's block, but it's back now so be ready for the next chapter, it will be a big one! Also Chapter 16 might take me a little longer to release due to school and my schedule! Hope you enjoy it and keep reading! Thanks to everyone who has given me a review or is following!


	16. Chapter 16

Bioware Owns All

* * *

A breeze gently brushed against Beau's face. Birds chirped and the gentle chatter of passersby could be heard through a window. Beau opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was not in her house, but it seemed familiar. Her head was throbbing and her body ached, protesting to any movement she tried. She attempted to sit up, but failed. She fell back into the bed in defeat giving out a sigh.

"Bugger, this isn't good."

"Hawke you're awake." Fenris had entered the room carrying a bag in his hand. He had a bandage wrapped around his arm, but looked unscathed otherwise.

"Ah, so it's your bed that I took over. Don't worry I will get out of your way." Beau said as she tried to get up again.

Fenris dropped the bag on a chair and rushed to her side, holding her back from sitting up.

"You shouldn't sit up yet. The abomination healed you, but not completely."

"Abomination? Oh, you mean Anders….can you fill me in on what happened?"

Fenris gave a little sigh. "After you sacrificed yourself, I had no choice but to use my marking…"

"Yes I got that much from the headache I have now. Since we're alive I assume things went well?"

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"Sorry. I'll shut up now."

"We were able to defeat the rest of the Templars. The abomination then proceeded to kill the man that we were trying to rescue and then we brought you here…"

Beau gave Fenris a blank stare. "You're terrible at telling stories….where's Varric? I need some epic depth added in!"

"I'm sorry…Varric is currently talking to your guard friend Aveline about the situation."

"What situation? What the balls is going on?"

"The incident last night has caused quite the scene. The Templars are now looking for both the abomination and an unknown apostate. That's why we decided it would be best to hide you here, instead of take you back to your house."

Beau let out a sigh of relief. "So the Templars have not identified me as a mage yet? I guess that is somewhat good news…so why is Varric talking to Aveline?"

"They are discussing how they can get you out of the city for a bit until the search ends."

Beau bolted up from the bed, her body screamed in pain, but she didn't really care. "I get to go outside the city!? This is awesome!"

"You are a strange woman indeed." Fenris scoffed.

"I haven't been out of the city since I landed here a year ago. You have no idea how much I want to get out here."

"Why haven't you left?"

"My family, obligations, and other stuff."

A door slammed and footsteps, along with Aveline and Varric arguing, could be heard as they moved up the stairs.

"We'll need to get her out of Kirkwall today." Aveline argued.

"Hey, I'm not arguing…I'm just saying that the hit she took last night was pretty bad." Varric countered.

Aveline and Varric entered the room. "Hawke, it's good to see that you're awake!"

"Yes, well being unconscious does get boring after a while," Beau grinned. "So I heard that I have to leave Kirkwall for a bit."

"I think it would be in your best interest yes," Aveline replied. "Next time you do something this stupid make sure I am there to back you up."

"I will try to remember to bring you along next time I am doing something illegal. Is there something to eat? I'm starving."

"You can eat after we get you out of the city." Aveline snapped.

Beau pouted and groaned. "But I won't make it out of the city alive if I don't eat something."

Fenris got up from the side of the bed and went and grabbed the bag from the chair, producing a loaf of beard and some cheese from it. He handed it to Beau and went to sit back in a chair. Beau's stomach growled.

"You are now officially my favorite!" Beau exclaimed. "Sorry Varric, you're second best now."

"Really? It only takes bread and cheese to replace me?" Varric mocked.

Beau looked at the dwarf as she began to rip the bread apart shoving it into her mouth. "If you get me a steak you'll be back on top."

"It's hard to get a good steak in Kirkwall, with it being a port city and all," Varric commented. "Lots and lots of fish though."

"I hate fish…" Beau mumbled with her mouth full.

"Varric, keep on the subject." Aveline warned.

"Alright, so we will be taking you out of the city as soon as possible, and before you ask any questions, Aveline has already talked with your family. Carver is going to meet us outside of city at a meeting spot that we picked out. He is going to bring the amulet and we will find the Dalish while we wait for this investigation to be over. Anders is also going to be meeting us there to help heal your wounds some more."

Beau sat there for a moment, taking in the information, chewing slowly on her bread. "What did my mother think of all this?"

"I didn't tell her all the details. I just said something came up and you would be out of town on business for a couple of days. There was no sense making your mother worry."

"Thank you Aveline." Beau said genuinely.

"It was the least I could do after what your family did for me." Aveline stated calmly. "I will stay in the city and send you a message once things have died down."

"How are you going to message us?"

"Varric."

"Should have guessed…wouldn't it be bad for me to mysteriously disappear? That is like putting a giant target on me isn't it?"

"You're assuming that you are actually important and worth notice," Varric remarked. "You are known in the underground world of mercenary work, but you're a still just a lowly refugee to the rest of the world."

"Well, I guess that is a good thing. So should we get moving then?" Beau asked.

"That all depends on how you feel. We could wait a little longer if you prefer." Varric commented.

"I don't feel bad but I don't feel good...does that make me neutral?"

"Just get her out of city. I have to go back on patrol and help the Templars with their investigation. I packed a bag for you Hawke. See you in a week or so." Aveline said as she walked out of the room, leaving Beau, Varric and Fenris to strategize.

Beau attempted to get out of bed but ended up tumbling onto the floor. "Whoops, guess I was stiffer than I thought."

Varric hurried over and held out a hand trying to steady her. "Elf will you come give me a hand?"

Fenris got up from his chair sleepily and wandered over to help Beau to her feet.

"Have you slept yet at all Fenris?" Beau asked.

"I have not…" Fenris answered as he steadied Beau.

Beau pouted at him. "You need sleep. You should go lie down for a bit."

"I'm fine." He replied sternly, still holding onto her.

Beau gave a sigh and then looked at the elf. "You know yourself best. You do whatever you want."

"What did you say?" He asked, almost stunned.

Beau understood the moment he asked the question. "You are free Fenris. I am not going to start telling you what you should do, unless you ask me for my opinion."

Fenris just stood there quietly supporting Beau.

"So are we going or not?" Varric asked butting in.

"I am going to leave this one up to Fenris."

"The elf, why?"

"He will obviously have to help me walk until I get my strength back. The food should help but it might take me a while to get back on my own two feet. So, either Fenris comes with us and helps, or he can choose to stay, which means we would have to stay anyways, and wait till I can walk on my own."

"Fair enough, what do you say elf?"

"I'm fine, we should get moving." Fenris replied, moving Beau towards the door.

Varric followed Fenris and Beau out of the mansion and onto the street. Varric ended up taking the lead, guiding the group through the secondary streets of Kirkwall avoiding most authority. They ran into a couple of guards, but luckily the guards were friends of Aveline and knew Beau well. The guards were concerned at first when they saw Beau in her injured state. Varric knew that Beau couldn't lie so he was the one to make up the story of how she got her injury.

"Oh she will be fine. She was just drunk and tripped into the fireplace," Varric explained. "It was quite funny to watch actually."

The guards bought the story, said their get wells and let the group continue on. The city gates weren't far from Hightown, but since they were taking the secondary streets it took longer to weave in and out without being noticed. Beau's body protested every movement which hindered the group's time.

"You ok Hawke?" Varric asked.

"Just peachy, was it just my shoulder that got hit? My whole body feels like it's on fire." Beau panted.

"Let's stop for a second." Varric suggested. "Elf, I suggest checking her temperature."

"No, I'm ok. I don't want to irritate his marking." Beau said tiredly.

Fenris' hand went to Beau's forehead. His hand felt cool compared to Beau forehead, and she thought it felt heavenly.

"You're burning up," Fenris observed. "Your burn can't be infected yet, so where did this fever come from?"

"I am no healer. I have no idea." Beau breathed.

"We shouldn't have left, you are not fully healed and you are in no condition to walk." Fenris commented.

Beau gave a weak laugh. "Hey, I am not the one that chose to leave, you were. So what are we going to do now?"

Fenris opened his mouth to say something but closed it again; instead he lifted Beau into his arms and started walking.

"Fenris - your markings, won't they hurt?" Beau asked.

"I will be fine, let's just get you out of the city." Fenris grumbled.

Beau was going to protest more, but she found Fenris' arms warm and comfy and eventually she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Beau awoke to the sound of her brother's voice arguing with another man. She felt a warm blanket. She felt better all things considered, but kept her eyes closed.

"You have to let me heal your sister. It you don't let me, she will end up getting worse."

"She wouldn't have gotten in this mess if it weren't for you." Carver snapped.

"Carver just let him heal your sister, and then you can stab him." Varric suggested.

Beau decided to open her eyes and stop the conversation before it got any worse. She saw that she had been tucked into a bed while the boys sat at a table arguing. A window had been opened letting a gentle breeze into the room. Beau could smell the fresh air, not the stale city air the she had become accustomed to, and it was heavenly.

"We're out of the city…" Beau whispered to herself.

"Sister, you're awake!"

"We're out of the city." Beau repeated again throwing off the blankets. Her body protested the sudden movement, but she continued to move. She got up and moved across the room towards the door. She could hear her brother yelling her name but she didn't respond. She walked out of the room and into a hall. She realized that they had stopped at a small inn. She ran down the hallway, down the stairs and into the common room of the inn. Beau didn't stop though. She continued to the front door of the inn. She opened it and was greeted with the sweet smelling breeze once again. Beau moved away from the frame of the door and out into the path. A forest and mountains laid to her left and farmer fields to her right. Beau considered the fields for a moment. The crops were green and healthy, not unlike the fields in Lothering, but it wasn't the fields that kept her attention. She turned back to the left where the forest laid. It whispered to her, invited her, spoke to her. Her body aches ceased and she felt like her old self again.

"Hawke you shouldn't move yet." Anders had appeared beside her, sporting a worried and tired look on his face.

"So you figured out my name did you," Beau responded, not sharing Anders' concern. "I thought after you killed your friend we wouldn't have much to say to each other.

"They had made him tranquil…I didn't have a choice." He mumbled back, sadness in his voice.

Beau didn't want to be cruel or harsh to him. He had just after all lost one of his friends. "I would have wanted it to end….I mean if I became tranquil, I would want someone to kill me."

"It is no way to live, every joy in your life gone. Not being able to feel, to love, everything and anything gone."

"It is no way to live."

Anders gave a sigh and moved closer to Beau. "Let me check out your injuries."

Beau stepped away. "Not so fast. I am not letting you touch me until you tell me what's going on with you."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid. Your glowing trick thing that nearly took out Varric and Fenris, if I hadn't stepped in."

"Oh yes that. When I was a Warden in Amaranthine, I met a spirit of justice. He inhabited a body of a Warden that had fallen in battle. This spirit showed me the injustice that us mages fight every day and one day we made a plan. When the body he inhabited died I offered him mine to use, but I was too corrupt. He now comes out and I can't control him. He is no longer Justice. He is Vengeance."

Beau could hear the pain in his voice as he talked, and again she didn't want to be cruel and she could understand where he was coming from. "A noble goal, but it came with a price."

"Indeed it did."

"Though being a mage you must know that we all have are quirks."

"What are you talking about?"

"All mages have their specialties and their quirks, like me for example."

The sun was setting and Beau knew what was coming. The forest would hopefully be alive with the sound of wolves.

"I can show you my little talent, but we would have to make it to the forest before dark."

"We are staying at the inn tonight." Anders explained.

"Why would I travel outside the city just to sleep in another building?" Beau inquired. "No, I am going to camp out in the forest."

"Not until I check your wound."

"Fine but if they are healing, I am going into that forest."

* * *

They went back into the hotel where Anders checked Beau wound. He was surprised to see that her injury was healing nicely, so he allowed her to go out into the forest. Varric grumbled at the fact they would be sleeping on the hard ground instead of a nice warm bed, but after Beau explained she was going to demonstrate some of her stronger powers, he jumped at the chance. They sun was almost tucked into the horizon when they reached the edge of the forest. The forest was dense and dark. Most people would not dare go into the forest at night, but Beau could not stop grinning.

"Ready boys?" Beau asked.

"You can't be serious? Camping instead of staying at an inn, some would call that madness." Fenris commented.

"Haven't we established that I am somewhat different?"

"Fair point."

They waded into the forest, Beau leading the way. The forest engulfed them and the light of the setting sun disappeared.

"This is not creepy at all…Hawke do you know where you are going?" Varric inquired.

"I am going towards the mountains, while trying to find a good place to sleep."

A wolf howled in the distance which made Beau stop instantly. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She hadn't felt this excited since coming to the Free Marches.

"Great, we have wolves to deal with." Anders sighed.

"For once your strange little power might help us." Carver murmured.

"Indeed brother," Beau laughed. "We don't have to worry about the wolves, let's stop here for the night."

They had stumbled onto a small clearing with a fresh water pond and shelter from any bad weather that might ambush them. The sun had fully set now and the group was weary. It was time to rest.

"Wonderful, my feet are killing me." Varric sighed. "Hawke are you going to build a fire?"

"Oh you mean and I going to use my amazing magic abilities to magically start you a magic fire."

Varric chuckled. "Yes, I meant that."

"No, you're on your own. I am going to deal with our wolf problem, plus my healer says I am supposed to lay of the elemental stuff for a bit."

"That is the most sensible thing you have said all day," Fenris agreed. "I will find some wood for a fire."

"Alright Anders, you want to see my cool trick?" Beau asked.

"I suppose, this isn't going to be extrenuous for you is it?"

"No, this gift I guess you could call it… I have been able to do this since I was a child." Beau explained.

"And what exactly is your gift?"

"Just watch and wait and if wolves come, don't worry I will deal with it."

Anders raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Beau found a comfy spot on the ground and sat down, closed her eyes and concentrated. She let go of the physical world and let her mind wander. She could feel Fenris like she always could. He seemed content gathering wood for the fire. The forest calmed him just as it did Beau. She went past Fenris' mind and went looking for the wolves. She found them further in the forest hunting, but had stopped as soon as they felt Beau. Beau was able to coax them towards her. She knew as soon as the fire was built the wolves would keep their distance, but she wanted Anders to see. Sure his circumstances may different than hers, but she felt that she needed to help him. The wolves changed their pace, starting to run towards her now. She opened her eyes and prepared for the onslaught of wolves.

"Remember what I said, don't touch the wolves." Beau reminded Anders.

"What wolves…what are yo…"

Four wolves bounded from the trees and brush before Anders could finish his sentence. Their tails wagged when they saw Beau, and they whined excitedly. The wolves were smaller than Ferelden wolves and from what Beau could tell these were the juveniles of the pack. Beau bent down so the wolves could come and sniff her and it allowed Beau to scratch their fur.

"This is my little gift," Beau explained. "Wolves sense me and I can sense and feel them."

Anders just stood there watching Beau scratch the wolves. "And you said you could do this since you were a child?"

"I couldn't call them like I can now. My skills continue to develop as time goes on. My first interaction with the wolves was when I got lost in the forest outside of Lothering. The wolves of the forest kept me safe until my father found me."

"An interesting tale, I have never seen a mage with your talent." Anders responded.

"Neither had my father, he tutored me in elemental magic because my talents seemed to lean that way, but he never thought he had tapped my true potential."

"Perhaps when we find the Dalish, their Keeper can help you. The Dalish are trained in more natural magic, they may be able to shed some light on your talents."

Beau looked up at Anders and smiled. "Now I am really excited for this trip."

She had never thought about going and finding the Dalish. They never came close to Lothering and her father never would let her wander outside the safety of the village or in her case the forest. The Dalish mostly spent their time in the south in the Brecilian Forestwhich made it impossible for Beau to go and find them.

"Hawke, I've gathered wood for the fire." Fenris walked towards them. As he approached all he could see was Beau being engulfed by the four wolves, Anders just standing there and walking.

Beau bounced up as she saw Fenris, making sure he knew that she wasn't getting attacked by wolves. "Excellent! Fenris these are the wolves, wolves this is Fenris."

From experiences before, Beau thought the wolves would be cautious with strangers. They liked her but would always flee when new people arrived. She had warned them about Anders and even then they kept their distance, but Fenris was different. The wolves greeted him with almost as much enthusiasm as they had with Beau. Fenris stood there stiffly while the wolves sniffed and explored him.

Beau giggled. "Aw look, Fenris made friends."

"What is going on?" Fenris asked.

"Oh just my special talent at work, wolves like me and I like them. Apparently they like you too."

"Can you call them off please?"

"Alright guys Fenris has had enough."

The wolves whined but did as she asked rallying around her. Beau wondered where their alpha could be. Surely by now the rest of the pack would know that they were missing and would come looking, but Beau could not sense any other wolves in the area. There was something in the air, however, a feeling almost like what she felt back in Ferelden during the Blight.

"Something is not right here…Anders you were a Grey Warden. Can you sense anything?"

"Now that you mention it, something does seem to be moving closer, and it feels tainted."

There was rustling in the trees. Beau could now sense other wolves, but they weren't normal. Their minds were warped and twisted, it made Beau's head throb. The wolves had somehow become tainted and now they were blight wolves. The four juvenile wolves cowered, their tails between their legs. Now Beau knew why the young wolves were alone. The rest of the pack had been tainted and they had split from the group.

"So, does your gift help us when it comes to blight wolves?" Anders asked reaching for his staff.

"That would be a negative." Beau replied also reaching for her staff, while Fenris unsheathed his sword.

"Should we get Varric and Carver?" Fenris asked.

"No we will be ok. They are not in danger, and I can only sense two more wolves and they are coming for us, not the camp." Beau commented.

The brush went silent. There was no more rustling, just the wind through the tops of the trees.

"Where are they?" Fenris asked.

"To the left!" Anders and Beau shouted in unison.

The two blight wolves leaped from the brush and bounded towards them. The two wolves were covered in spikes, black ooze spilled from every open wound. Their eyes held no life, whatever they were before it was gone now. It made Beau feel sick. The blight wolves attacked in unison, but they weren't a match for Beau, Fenris and Anders. It was over in a couple seconds. One slash from Fenris' sword and an ice attack from Anders finished the two wolves off. The juveniles still held their position behind Beau but lifted their heads to howl. They mourned the loss of their Alpha and his mate, their mother and father. Once they finished, they looked up at Beau almost expecting guidance from what they thought was their new leader.

"Alright everyone let's go back to camp." Beau sighed.

"Everyone?" Fenris asked, pointing at the wolves.

"That's what I said."

Fenris stayed silent. He just started walking towards the camp which was now warmed by the glow of a campfire. Anders gave Beau a look, until Beau smiled at him making him blush and he quickly following Fenris' path. Beau lead the wolves towards the camp, reassuring them that everything was safe and trying to explain fire to them. She wanted to make sure that they would not freak out when they got to the camp. To Beau's surprise the wolves adapted quickly and laid down around the fire.

"So who is taking first watch?" Varric asked, looking around at the wolves, smiling.

Beau raised her hand. "I can do it."

"You should rest sister, you aren't fully healed yet." Carver commented.

"I appreciate your concern Carver, but I am well," Beau said smiling. "My fever is gone and my wound feels fine."

Carver folded his arms and looked at his sister, unconvinced.

"You don't believe me? Fine!" Beau unbuttoned her shirt and then took it off exposing her shoulder.

"Sister, cover yourself!" Carver shouted, shocked to see how brazen his sister had become.

"Turn around then Carver. Fenris, Varric and Anders have seen it all anyways, but as you can see, my shoulder is fine."

"Actually it is better than fine. It is almost healed all the way," Anders commented moving around the fire to get a closer look. "It was infected when we left the city and now it is completely healed, that's rather odd."

Beau burst into laughter. "I still find it funny that we haven't established that I am weird, odd, strange or crazy yet. Perhaps the city was the thing impeding my health."

"With your type of magic, it could be a possibility." Anders said yawning.

"Ah, well the mystery of me continues," Beau chuckled putting her mercenary jacket back on. "You boys should get some sleep; your turn will come up soon enough."

All the men gave a grumble but started to get ready to sleep. Varric had taken a pillow and blanket from the inn, settling on some brush as his bed. Carver had come prepared with a sleeping bag and had pitted in by the fire. Anders had found some brush near Varric and was asleep within seconds. Fenris was sitting against a tree, looking wide awake.

"Fenris?" Beau asked.

"Hmmmmmmm…" he mumbled back.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes."

"And yet you look wide awake.

Fenris locked eyes with Beau. "I….am tired, but this forest is unfamiliar and it makes me restless."

"You have nothing to worry about. I am great at keeping watch, plus I have these wolves to help me." Beau said giving Fenris one of her reassuring smiles. "Unless you don't trust me…which I am completely fine with if you don't, with me being a mage and all…Maker shut up Beau."

"It's not that I don't trust you…you are actually the person I can trust…this is just all moving so fast."

Beau broke eye contact with Fenris to motion the wolves towards him. The wolves happily moved closer to Fenris, their tails wagging. One of the wolves licked Fenris' face before settling down beside him.

"I will move as slow as you want to, but for now cuddle with the wolves. That always makes me feel better."

"Hawke, I don't…."

Beau put her finger up, stopping Fenris from speaking. "Just breathe and relax. Let the forest keep you safe. It is my turn to watch over you."

Beau began humming a song, playing with the fire weaving it through her hands while she watched the stars through the canopy. She looked over to see that Fenris had fallen asleep with all four wolves sleeping around him. Beau smiled and then continued to hum the night away.

* * *

OMG I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been working on a show at school for like the last month...needless to say that it was stressful and didn't do anything except go to school and then home to sleep! Well here it is! I hope you enjoy it and the it was worth the wait!


	17. Chapter 17

Bioware owns all!

* * *

"And that is how my sister almost flooded Lothering." Carver finished explaining.

"Seriously, you created a three day storm and then couldn't stop it?" Varric chuckled.

Beau looked back at her companions who were following her trail and smiled. "It was just after my father passed away. I had learned to do some water manipulation before he passed away, but never to that extent. I let my emotions fuel the sky and by the time I noticed how big it had gotten, it was too late to stop it. I had to let it run its course."

"How old were when you created this storm?" Anders asked.

"Ummmm about 17 years old I believe."

"Most mages in the circle would still be apprentices. I am surprised that you could do such a thing."

"What do you mean?" Beau asked.

"Well most mages can summon one element at a time and sometimes they can't control one at the best of times. With a storm you have about 3 or 4 elements all working at once." Anders explained.

Beau smirked. "Are you saying that I have super special awesome super-mega powers?"

Anders actually chuckled. "No, just pointing out your very peculiar magic again."

Beau's smile disappeared. "You know every time you mention my strange magic it makes me somewhat self-conscious. It would be like pointing out that Varric is a dwarf yet he carries around a cross bow not an axe, hammer, or giant sword."

"Hey now, there is no need to bring Bianca or I into your mage squabble." Varric protested.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Anders apologized. "But we do have a pack of wolves following us now…that is a very unique talent."

Beau looked back to see the wolves were right on their heels. They were actually following Fenris instead of her. She could feel the tension growing inside him.

"Carver can you take the lead for a while?"

"Really? You want me to take lead?" Carver asked back in disbelief.

"You're never going to learn how to find your way in the forest if I do it for you."

"I guess so…"

The siblings switched places, letting Beau fall back toward Fenris and the wolves. Anders, Carver and Varric struck up a conversation leaving Beau and Fenris being able to talk one on one.

"They really seem to like you." Beau commented as the wolves bounded around her excitedly.

Fenris gazed at her, anger in his eyes. "Call them off!"

Beau gave a little giggle patting one of the wolves on the head. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, but I couldn't call them off even if I wanted to."

"Aren't you supposed to be able to control them?"

"I can sense them and they can sense me. I can somewhat understand them too, but in no way can I just command them to do something."

"So how is it you get them to do your bidding?"

"If I want them to do something I ask them, and if they want to help me, they do."

"You ask them? Have any of them refused before?"

Beau nodded. "Back in Ferelden there was a pack of wolves that I grew quite attached to. Their alpha however wasn't that fond of me. Saw me as a threat as it were."

"What happened?"

"Eventually he challenged me. One day I was out in the forest and he jumped out of the trees and bit into my arm, almost crushed it too. I was able to burn him though, he let go before he did any real damage, but I still have the teeth marks on my left arm."

"I am assuming you won since you are still standing here."

Beau's golden eyes gleamed. "Indeed I did. He left me well enough alone after that, though he always greeted me with a growl."

"You always seem to have the strangest stories and companions at that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Fenris gave her a little smirk. "Is that so?"

"I have accepted the fact that I am a little bit strange and have gone on with my life. No one is going to change me. If I am a little bit strange it would only make sense that the people around me have their own unique stories and quirks wouldn't it?"

"I suppose your right."

The two stayed silent for a while. Beau soon began to get restless. Silence didn't suit her, not when she had the wolves around. She could feel their excitement and energy which made her even twitchier. Beau looked down at the wolves who met her gaze. "Come on guys let's go for a run."

The wolves wagged their tails and gave a little bark in agreement.

"Fenris can you hold my staff?"

Fenris looked shocked, which matched his feelings, but didn't protest taking the staff from Beau.

"Carver, I am going for a run be back in a bit!"

Carver didn't even look back he just waved his hand in the air acknowledging that he had heard her.

"Perhaps we can find some water to swim in!" Beau laughed.

"Wait, Hawke are you sure this is wise?" Anders had come back with a worried look at his face.

"Oh Anders I have been doing this since I was a child. I will be fine. I will meet up with you before the sun sets."

"Let her do what she wants." Fenris commented.

Anders glared at Fenris. "I didn't ask your opinion."

Fenris met Anders glare. "And she didn't ask for yours did she?"

"I am just trying to look out for her!"

Fenris gave a little chuckle. "The abomination cares about something, how sweet."

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

"Now now boys calm down," Varric chuckled.

"This doesn't concern you Varric!" Anders snapped.

"Well I thought that I would let you two know that Hawke is no longer here. So you are fighting for nothing."

Anders and Fenris both looked to the trees and saw that Hawke was gracefully running through the trees with the wolves around her.

"I didn't know Hawke could be that graceful." Varric commented slightly shocked.

"Clumsy Beau comes out in towns and cities. When sister is in the forest, she is actually agile, though that seems to be on a learning curve as well." Carver mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Anders asked.

"Well, a year ago she would have had some trouble, but seeing her now it is like a whole different person." Carver explained.

The four men looked to the trees again but Beau was long gone.

"Come on, we should keep moving," Carver suggested. "When we set up camp Beau will find us."

"How can you be so sure?" Anders asked.

"Because she is my sister and she always finds her way back."

Beau was able to find the camp quite easily with the wolves' help. It was late by the time she caught up to them, so all of her companions were asleep, except for Fenris who was on watch. He was putting more wood on the fire and stoking it with a stick. Beau could feel that Fenris was still tense and somewhat worried. Tense she understood, but she didn't know where the worrying was coming from. He couldn't be worried about her, could he?

"You know my staff works as an excellent fire poker." Beau commented entering the glow of the fire.

"Hawke, your back! And your hair is wet…" Fenris exclaimed.

"Did a startle you?"

"Perhaps, though if I was truly startled you would probably have my sword in your gut."

"Note to self: Do not give Fenris a surprise party unless I want to die." Beau commented out loud.

"Why is your hair wet?"

"Oh, yes that. I went for a swim. Actually the wolves wanted to go for a swim and dragged me along with them."

"You must be cold."

Beau shrugged. "Not bad, they did let me get undressed before I got in so my clothes are dry. It won't take my hair long to dry."

"Where have your furry companions run off to?"

Beau took a seat beside Fenris. "They are off hunting, without their Alpha they have to learn a lot on their own. Poor things may not make it."

"Is there nothing you can do for them?" Fenris seemed genuinely concerned for the wolves.

Beau shook her head. "I can only watch. It is not fair for them to rely on a human even though I am sure they consider me their alpha, I have nothing to teach them. They must learn on their own, that's just nature. Wolves are strong though, as long as they have a pack they always have hope."

"And a lone wolf?"

Beau started to play with the fire weaving small flames together. "A lone wolf can make it for a time. They are usually strong due to the circumstances that led them to be alone in the first place, but as time passes their strength disappears."

"I can relate."

"I'm sure you can, but now you have a pack."

Fenris gave a small chuckle. "Do I now?"

Beau snuffed out the small part of the fire that she was playing with giving Fenris a smile.

"Indeed you do, but remember I want no dominance fights with you and Anders."

"I can't promise anything when it comes to that abomination."

"Fine, do as you will. I am not picking up the pieces after though." Beau yawned.

"You should rest. You have had a long day."

"Yes, sleep does sound nice. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Fenris gave a little nod. "We should reach the Dalish camp tomorrow."

"Uh yes this trip was certainly a long one. I didn't think it would take this long…"

Fenris looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "You're lying about something aren't you?"

"I don't know what you talking about." Beau's face went red, almost as if she was holding her breath.

"If you do not wish to tell me, I will not pry."

"OK, your thoughtfulness has broken me…I kind of took us in a roundabout way…we could have gotten to the Dalish camp in about a day."

Fenris raised his eyebrow. "Truly this is what you were hiding?"

Beau buried her head in her knees. "Ugh Varric is going to kill me if he finds out."

"Why did you decide for us to take the long way?"

Beau raised her head so that she could be heard, but she kept herself in the fetal position. "Because unlike normal humans, I actually like interacting with nature. The sooner we finished this trip, the sooner I would be back in the dark pit known as Kirkwall, fighting to keep my freedom and keeping my family safe. Not that keeping my family safe is a burden, but running from the Templars is."

"So you are feeling guilty because you were running from a situation that is clearly unwinnable."

Beau snapped her body out of the fetal position leaning over towards Fenris, forcing eye contact. "Are you suggesting that my freedom is unattainable? That I will be found out and locked away?"

"The Templars are there to do a job, one they are quite good at. It is only a matter of time before you are discovered." He stated calmly.

Beau usually kept her composure when it came to the matter of the Templars and her freedom, but something in her snapped. She thought that she had been making progress with Fenris but it seemed that it would take longer for him to accept her. She didn't gain any more information from his emotions, since there was really nothing there. Beau got up from her spot brushing her clothes off, walking away from the warm of the fire and into the dark of the forest.

"Where are you going?" Fenris asked.

"I am going to find the pack and stay with them for the night." Beau stated calmly.

"What happened to not interfering?"

"I am not going to interfere, just wanted some better company."

Fenris looked like he just got slapped in the face, but he retaliated with anger. "You know I only speak the truth."

Beau looked to the forest and then back to Fenris. "And the truth is what I don't want to hear right now."

Beau ran into the forest not looking back to the camp. She could hear Fenris calling her name, but she didn't respond. Beau found the wolves not far from the camp, feasting on a deer. The wolves looked up from their meal as she approached backing away from the kill slowly. The wolves recognized her as the alpha and as alpha she was first for feed.

"You guys go ahead, I'm not hungry."

The wolves continued to feed on their kill while Beau found a comfy tree and pitted in for the night. After the wolves had finished eating they joined Beau lying down around her just as they had done with Fenris the night before. She could feel their warmth almost instantly. The wolves drifted off to sleep easily, leaving Beau alone with her thoughts. She really didn't know what had made her snap at Fenris. He did indeed speak the truth. The longer she stayed in one place, the more likely it was for the Templars to find her. She thought of him as a protector, but the way he said it almost made him sound like he would just hand her over to the Templars when the time came. Beau felt very foolish thinking this way. Fenris had proven himself time and time again and yet she didn't give him credit. She shuffled in her spot trying not to disturb the wolves. She closed her eyes and could feel Fenris' emotions. He was upset, that was clear enough, yet sadness lingered. Beau felt bad for being the one contributing to these emotions, but she had to remember she had her own, and her emotions were the ones hurting.

* * *

You didn't think it would be all sunshines and lollipops did you? That would be no fun ;) Sorry for the long wait again! School has been hellish, thank the Maker it is almost Christmas! I will be writing more on my three weeks off so hopefully I can pump out a couple chapters. Also I have been working on my Grey Warden's story that weaves into Beau's sooner or later...so that may pop up soon, hope you guys read it! Thanks for all who have favorited or is following my story! K I will leave you alone now! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	18. Chapter 18

Bioware Owns All!

* * *

Beau wandered back to camp before the sun began to rise, leaving the wolves to sleep. The fire was still lazily burning, but was slowly fading. Beau mumbled some random nonsense as she made the fire grow back to its original size. She sat down at the edge of the fire still grumbling and letting her body shiver. The morning was cold and leaving the warmth of the wolves was hard. Hopefully when the sun came up, the day would be warmer. Beau looked to see who was on watch, but none of the boys were near the fire. In fact, now that she had a closer look, it looked like there was a struggle.

The dirt around the fire showed much more movement than usual. There had been a battle. Beau looked around to see if her staff was still there, but much to her dismay, it had been taken.

"Well this isn't good…" Beau said to herself.

_ Relax Beau. If there are no bodies they are still alive…probably._

_ "_You're really not helping brain…."

Beau wasn't the best tracker, but the boys must have been putting up quite a fight since there was a path leading into the bushes. Beau snuffed out the fire and made sure that all their belongings that got left behind were secured, and then followed the trail. Beau stayed beside the path hiding in the trees, just in case the assailants came back. By herself, Beau was able to catch up to the group quite easily. She thought the boys were still putting up a fight, struggling against their oppressors. The only one who she couldn't see was Fenris, in fact she couldn't sense him at all either. Beau moved around trying to get a better look of the group. It seems that her companions had found the Dalish, or the Dalish had found them. They had bound Carver and Anders' hands. Carver followed quietly for once while Anders had been gagged, which made Beau giggle a bit. Varric was actually talking to the Dalish quite happily and Beau was surprised to see that he was walking of his own free will. Beau moved again and that saw two Dalish elves were carrying Fenris' body. She panicked for a second, but she saw his chest moving up and down. He must have been knocked out.

"He would put up a fight." Beau mumbled to herself.

Beau continued to follow the group making sure that nothing happened to them. She was buying her time until they reached the camp. Hopefully the Keeper would be there and she would be able to explain her situation. A short walk revealed the Dalish camp at the base of the mountain, in a small plain. The Dalish moved the boys into the camp leaving Beau by herself at the edge of the forest.

"Alright, what to do now?"

Beau sat there for a moment thinking about her next move. Slowly she could feel Fenris' presence coming back into her mind, he was calm at first and then the searing pain came back in her mind. She tried to fight it back, but the more she resisted the worse the pain became. Beau got up from her spot and ran towards the Dalish camp. The guards came to meet her but she didn't stop.

"Move or I will set you on fire." Beau snapped.

The Dalish seemed to take her threat seriously and backed off letting her pas,s but shouting a warning in Dalish ahead to their comrades. Beau didn't care, she just wanted to get Fenris to stop. She ran towards the main fire where she could see Carver, Anders, Varric, and Fenris. Fenris was a glow shouting something in Tevinter. Beau collapsed in pain not being able to make it across the camp to her party. She was quickly surrounded by Dalish hunters who bound and gagged her. The Dalish brought her to the party where she was laid on the ground, since she had no strength to stand on her own.

"Uh, elf I would stop your fancy glowing trick now. Hawke doesn't look too good." Varric commented.

Fenris looked down at Beau. Seeing her pain made him calm. He let his markings fade, which made Beau feel instant relief.

"What is the meaning of this?" a calm old voice asked. An old elf came into view. She was clearly the Keeper of this clan, carrying herself with great dignity.

"Keeper! We found these intruders close to our camp."

"And what were they doing?" the Keeper asked.

"They were camped close by. They were clearly heading here." One of the Dalish answered.

The Keeper raised her eyebrow. "And did they have hostile intentions?"

"Ummmm we do not know."

"Release them then and we shall see what they want." The Keeper commanded.

The Dalish hunters did what they were told, releasing Fenris and Carver from their bindings and then did the same for Beau and Anders, ungagging them as well.

"Hawke are you alright?" Anders asked.

Beau nodded. "I'm good…I think….Maker my head hurts."

Fenris said nothing.

The Keeper stepped towards Beau. "Andaran atish'an shemlen, I am Keeper Marathari. I apologize for my clan. They have become restless from being in the same spot for such a long time, so they have become more protective."

"Oh, I thought you were most gracious. Varric seemed to be having a good time." Beau smirked.

"I must admit that they have quite interesting stories."

"How were you the only one that wasn't bound or gagged?" Beau asked.

"I was the only one that didn't resist." Varric chuckled.

"So your strategy won the day?"

"It would seem so."

Beau turned her attention back towards the Keeper. "Greetings Keeper, my name is Hawke and I have a very special delivery for you."

"Ah, so you are the one that we have been waiting for."

"Yes, I apologize if I was a little late, hectic schedule and all that."

"Asha'bellanar, usually does not like to be kept waiting, but you made it and that is all that matters. You must do one more task before the debt is repaid."

"And that would be?"

"You must go to the top of Sundermount and perform a ritual on the amulet."

"Up that mountain…..really? Are you going to teach me this ritual?" Beau sighed while her head began to throb more intensely.

"No, I will send my first with you. She is waiting at the base camp of the mountain. After the ritual is over I must ask that you take her with you."

"Ok…"

"Keeper a small pack of wolves approach." one of the hunters interrupted.

After Fenris' dramatics Beau couldn't sense the wolves and she felt bad for leaving them. "Don't hurt them! They just came for me."

"For you?" The Keeper questioned.

"They can sense me and I can sense them…we have a weird relationship."

The Keeper looked at Beau more intensely. "Tell me shem, what other kinds of magic can your perform?"

"Well, I can kind of control the weather, do elemental magic, sense wolves, oh and I can sense the elf over there."

"You can what?" Fenris snapped.

Beau didn't even realize that she let her dirty little secret slip out until it was too late.

"Did I just say that I can sense you….I didn't mean that at all….I can feel your thoughts in my head…this is getting weird…did it just get hot all of a sudden…."

"Sister…." Carver mumbled.

"WHAT!"

"Shut up."

"Right….yes. I will be quiet now and see to my wolves over there, away from the angry elf that looks like he wants to kill me." Beau shuffled away quickly leaving her party behind.

_ Well way to go Beau. You just royally screwed up, in several different ways. _

Beau's panic subsided a little when she saw the wolves waiting for her patiently in a small patch of brush. Beau happily laid with them, letting her headache wane. She was so absorbed in her own little world, she did not hear Anders and the Keeper approach. The wolves growled, standing up to meet the two new visitors.

"Easy everyone, these are friends." Beau cooed to the wolves.

The wolves stopped growling but didn't lay back down.

"Your friend has told me much of the power you have." The Keeper commented.

"I'm sorry," Anders apologized. "You ran off in such a hurry that I finished telling the Keeper about your talents."

Beau sat up so she was facing Anders and Marathari. "That's quite alright Anders. I'm sure that you have a better assessment of my powers anyways."

"You're magic is very rare Hawke. Only in lore have I encountered it, and I did not think anyone would be able to have the gift, especially not a shem."

"What do you mean? What am I?" Beau asked, her heart pounding.

"The Dalish name for it is Vhenan Adahlen. In your tongue it would roughly translate to the Heart of the Forest."

"So I am this Heart of the Forest?" Beau asked. "What does that even mean?"

"The Dalish Keepers are the closest comparison. You are connected to nature in many ways. You are able to feel nature and it can feel you. Your powers can manifest in many different ways and at different times. Your communication with wolves for example, and your emotions being able to create storms. You have a gift shem."

Beau scoffed. "I may have a gift but I don't know how to use it."

"I will teach you shem, if you are willing."

Beau raised her eyebrow. "You would actually teach a human."

The Keeper nodded. "Like I said before, you have a rare gift. I would not let pettiness get in the way of teaching you."

Beau smiled jumping up from her spot. "Then I accept! I look forward to learning from you."

"Keeper, do you have any inkling on why she can sense Fenris?" Anders asked.

"What can you tell me of this elf," The Keeper asked. "It seems he has had a troubled past."

"He used to be a slave in Tevinter. His markings were burnt into his flesh during a ritual. He escaped his master and is now hiding out in Kirkwall. That is all I really know. He doesn't talk about it much." Beau explained.

The Keeper pondered for a second. "His markings are made from lyrium?"

Beau nodded. "Every time he activates them, it's almost like I get a sensory overload."

"My only presumption could be that he been brought down to his basic instinct level. If he was on the run as you say he was, his instincts would surely be his main source of survival. Along with the lyrium carved into his body he would be like a beacon to you."

"Makes sense I suppose…" Beau mumbled.

"We have talked enough for now. When you finish your task, we shall discuss your training further." The Keeper commented.

"I guess we should do what we came here for." Beau remarked.

Anders nodded. "How is your head?"

"Good enough…let's go."

Anders and Beau made it back to their group with the four wolves in tow. The wolves greeted Fenris, happily bounding towards him. Fenris ignored them as usual. Beau could sense his anger as soon as she walked into camp. She decided now was not the best time to talk about the situation. She hardly knew why she could sense him, how was she supposed to explain to him what was going on. She would talk to him later that is, if he would talk to her still. Beau rallied the group and they headed up the mountain. There they met Merrill, the Keeper's first. She was quite flighty even for an elf. Beau didn't mind her but she could tell Anders, Carver and especially Fenris weren't fans of the small elf. Varric seemed intrigued by Merrill and they chatted up the mountainside quite happily, until they got to the barrier that kept them from the grave site.

"I can remove the barrier just hold on a moment." Merrill stated.

She took out a knife and cut the palm of her hand. Beau felt the blood magic wash over her. It made her skin crawl and her stomach knot. It was unnatural.

"Blood magic…foolish very foolish." Fenris remarked.

"Yes, it was blood magic but the spirit helped us didn't it?" Merrill stammered.

"They don't keep helping though do they? It is a demon Merrill. They are only out for themselves." Beau commented.

"You're wasting your time Hawke, once they turn to blood magic there is no turning back." Anders sneered.

"Says the abomination." Fenris snapped.

Beau stepped in. "Alright kids, let's get this done and then you can fight about philosophy later."

"Yes, keep magic talk to people who actually care." Carver scoffed.

The group continued into the grave site. The wolves wouldn't set foot in the area. Beau couldn't blame them. There was something about this place that made her unsettled. It could have been the residue from the blood magic, but something there just made Beau want to leave.

"Let's get this done fast." Beau observed.

Merrill nodded and started to recite the ritual. She placed the amulet that Beau had given her, on the alter. There was a flash of light and then Flemeth appeared to them out of thin air. Fenris immediately went for his sword.

"Easy Fenris, she is good for now." Beau commented.

Fenris didn't put his sword away. He actually gripped it tighter.

"Ah and hear we are," Flemeth said as she stretched her neck. "For a moment I thought you had forgotten about me wolf child."

"Yes, well a lot of things to do in the new city. Changing addresses, meeting new people, and there is always killing things."

"Indeed, still you kept your end of the bargain and therefore your debt is repaid."

"I assume that you have plans?" Beau questioned.

"Fate awaits us both dear child. You have a destiny and I have mine. I have my own plans for you, but right now you are too important."

Beau raised her eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good…for me…at all."

"I know of your magic and the power you wield. You would be useful to me, or at least your body would." Flemeth smirked.

"Again that doesn't sound creepy at all…"

"Ah, but a story for another time. You and I have much to do. Thank you wolf child, hopefully I see you soon."

Before Beau could say anything, Flemeth turned away from the group towards the sky and transformed into her dragon form. She leapt into the air and flew off into the distance, leaving the group on the mountain.

"Well I really need a bath or something…I feel unclean." Beau commented.

"You should be careful with Flemeth, Hawke. An old friend ran into her a while back. Nasty story that one." Anders remarked.

"You'll have to tell me sometime, but for now let's head down the mountain."

The group headed back down the mountain. They were all tired and most of them were ready to go back to the city. Beau on the other hand was dreading the trip back. She now had to deal with a new member of her misfit pack, Merrill. Her brother was still always an issue and Anders seemed to be a little more interested in her than she wanted. Varric was always there for her, which was nice, but the thing the bugged her most was her relationship with Fenris. The only person that she could have a truthful conversation with was Fenris and now she had messed it all up.

"Hawke, it is good to see that your back." Keeper Marathari greeted.

"Keeper!" Merrill exclaimed. Something told Beau that Merrill was hoping to avoid seeing the Keeper before they left for Kirkwall.

"If you're back I assume that your trip was successful."

"Yup, I'm pretty sure we just released an ancient evil on the world, but that shouldn't come back and haunt me at all…" Beau mumbled.

"As is the way of Asha'bellanar." The Keeper replied.

"You know her better then I," Beau sighed. "Well gang I guess we should get going back to the city."

"A moment before you leave Hawke." The Keeper inquired.

"Yes Keeper?"

"I think that you should stay here for a couple days, so we can start your training."

"Really, I didn't think that we would start so soon." Beau replied shocked.

"The sooner you get a hold of this magic, the sooner you might be able to control what you can sense."

Beau wanted to stay but she had been away from the city for three days now. She still had to raise the funds for the Deep Road expeditions and her mother would be worrying about her and Carver. Her instincts told her to stay but her responsibilities told her to go back to the city. She stood there looking in the direction of the city and then back at the Keeper.

"You should stay sister."

"Carver?"

"Mother will understand. She will actually be happy that you have found someone that can help you with your magic."

Beau didn't know what to say. Carver never had approved of her magic but all of a sudden he had changed his tone. Perhaps, this meant that he was finally growing up. She gave her brother a hug.

"Alright Carver, I will stay but only for a couple of days, and then I will come back to the city."

"Excellent, I have only one more request." The Keeper commented.

Beau looked at her. "And what would that be?"

"The Tevinter elf must stay as well."

Beau started laughing until she realized the Keeper was not joking. "Oh you're serious? You know we aren't really talking since this whole thing about him finding out I can sense him. He is not really into magic, and he will not help me control my magic."

"I will stay." Fenris had appeared the wolves following him.

"Fenris, when did you get here…have you been listening to our conversation….cause I wasn't saying anything about you."

Fenris ignored Beau and directed himself towards the Keeper. "If it means getting this mage out of my head I will stay. What do you need me to do?"

Beau felt her chest tighten, as she listened to Fenris and the Keeper talk. The trust she had built up with him was gone and she didn't know if she would be able to mend what she had started with Fenris. The group started to leave, leaving Beau and Fenris with the Dalish.

"Well, whether you like it or not we are stuck together." Beau commented to Fenris.

"Doesn't mean we have to talk." Fenris replied.

"Well that is the first thing you said to me today, so I would call that a win and you haven't killed me yet either, so I guess I should be thankful."

He just looked at her and walked away, three of the wolves stayed with Beau while one of them left with Fenris. The pack had been divided and Beau didn't know if she could fix it.

* * *

Looks like some more quality time with Beau and Fenris is upon us and learning about Beau's powers :) Sorry this took so long to update, but you will be happy to know that I am almost done chapter 19 and I am working on a small winter/holiday christmas story...though I don't know if I will post the holiday story...What do you guys think? Thank You for reading and I hope everyone is having a good holiday season!


	19. Chapter 19

Bioware owns all!

* * *

For the next couple of days, Beau trained with the Keeper honing her skills. The Keeper started out slow, explaining what she could do with the powers she was given.

"A Vhenan Adahlen can do many things. Nature is a wonderful thing and can be as mysterious as the Fade. Your power comes from anything in nature. When you are in the city your power wanes because you are not connected to nature. When you are in the city you are like a caged wolf, while out here your power can be nearly unstoppable. Though before we start your training, we need to do a test."

Beau sat by the fire listening to the Keeper's words, three of the wolves laid around her. Beau stroked one of the wolf's fur slowly. Fenris was talking to Master Ilen about swords, while the small female wolf was still following the elf. She leaned against his leg while he talked to the weapons master.

"What test is that?" Beau asked the Keeper.

"If you are truly a Vhenan Adahlen, then the all the elements should accept you. Fire is the hardest element. In nature it only appears when lightning strikes, and so it is the hardest element to control."

"Ok….I have mastered fire already though." Beau demonstrated by summoning fire to her hand and then snuffed it out.

"That is control over fire that you have summoned and it is yours. It is different when you can control fire that is not your own."

"Which I can do already." This time Beau took the flame from the camp's fire and played with it.

"Good, you have already begun to master the fire. This test should be quite easy for you."

Beau gave a slow nod still not getting where the Keeper was going. "Still don't know where this is going…"

"The ancient test for discovering if one was truly a Vhenan Adahlen was to walk through a fire. If the person did not get burned, they were Vhenan Adahlen."

"You want me to walk through fire…" Beau said slowly.

"It is tradition."

"Right, but walking through fire…."

"It is also a ritual to awake your true magic potential."

Beau thought for a moment and then decided that she was going to go for it. "Alright let's try this."

"I will be here in case anything goes wrong, though I think you will be fine. You have already proven yourself, to me, to be Vhenan Adahlen. This ritual will hopefully unlock some more of the latent abilities."

"Or I will be burnt to a crisp. Either way…something happens." Beau commented as she got up and faced the fire. The wolves grew restless and retreated back towards Fenris where they thought they would be safe. Fenris' attention went to Beau when he saw wolves coming towards him. Beau put one foot into the fire. She felt the heat, but no burning.

_So far so good._

Beau could feel Fenris' alarm in her mind, which made Beau turn towards him and give a reassuring smile. He rushed over to her, not convinced by her smile.

"Hawke, what are you doing!?" Fenris asked.

"I am going to walk through the campfire. I thought that was kind of obvious." Beau retorted.

"You're going to kill yourself! Stop this at once!"

Beau continued to step farther in until she was almost engulfed in flames. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you cared about this mage. If I get burnt to a crisp you don't have to worry about the crazy mage being able to sense you anymore."

"You don't think I have a right to be angry? You know I despise magic, and to learn that a mage, that I just met, can sense my feelings and thoughts is a little overwhelming!"

"Well excuse me for not telling you! It's not like I asked to be able to sense you! Do you know how annoying it is to have someone else's feelings in your head! Oh and to clarify I can't hear your thoughts, just sensations and feelings. Now let me just walk through this fire and then hopefully I can get you out of my head!"

"If you were paying attention you would already notice that you were in the fire." The Keeper commented.

Beau looked up to see the she was surrounded by flames. Her clothes were on fire but her skin did not burn. Beau felt at peace and then something awakened within her. She summoned the fire around and into her body so it fit in the palm of her hand. After being in the fire the breeze felt cool. She looked down to see that most of her clothes were gone. The Keeper was quick to respond by giving Beau a cloak to wear.

"So I am assuming that I passed the test." Beau asked as she wrapped the cloak around herself and putting the fire out.

The Keeper smiled. "With flying colours. You are a natural."

Beau smiled back as the wolves rejoined her when they thought it was safe. Fenris joined them, studying Beau with his green eyes from top to bottom.

"You are unharmed?" Fenris asked.

"Apparently I'm fireproof. That will be a handy skill." Beau smiled, overwhelmed with the new sensation that had come over her.

"Do you feel any different?" The Keeper asked.

Beau turned so that she was facing the Keeper. "Yes, something is there that wasn't before. I can't really explain it."

The Keeper nodded. "You are starting to discover your true potential. Now we can begin your true training."

Keeper Marathari then proceeded to teach Beau the ways of the Dalish. Beau enjoyed these lessons with the Keeper. In fact she enjoyed being around the Dalish in general. They weren't very receptive to her at first, but after she had proven that she wasn't a regular shem that despised elves, they seemed to lighten up a little. When she wasn't with the Keeper she would go out with the Dalish hunters and learned their tracking and hunting methods. She brought the wolves on hunting trips, which the Dalish hunters actually enjoyed. The wolves could hear things the hunters couldn't and had paths and hunting areas the Dalish had not discovered. Beau had to be there to mediate between the wolves and Dalish, but she didn't mind. She had some reservations about the wolves having so much interaction with humans and elves, but perhaps this was the best thing for them. They were too young to survive on their own without the guidance of an alpha. There was a chance that they could be absorbed into another pack, but since three of them were males it was a slim chance. The female would probably be adopted but she wouldn't leave Fenris' side, even to go on hunting trips. Fenris didn't seem to mind the small wolf. He seemed a lot calmer when she was around.

The first day with the Dalish went fast and Beau was exhausted, but the Keeper wasn't done with her yet. Most of the clan had gone to bed, leaving only a couple awake to do guard duty. Beau had retreated to her favorite spot by the fire, with the three wolves lying around her. She played with the fire as she always did.

"Well, it looked like you had a productive day." Fenris had approached the fire, the small wolf beside him. The wolf greeted her brothers and happily laid down with them.

"I have never been this exhausted in my life, and I helped with harvest in Ferelden. Though that was just physically exhausted, since I couldn't use powers, but now I am both physically and magically exhausted." Beau remarked.

"What about mentally?" Fenris asked.

Beau laughed. "I am always sorta mentally exhausted. That's what I get for making witty and somewhat stupid comments all the time."

Fenris nodded, uncomfortable.

"Ah good you are both here," The Keeper approached from the caravans. "I was hoping to continue your training."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" Beau asked.

"You sit right where you are. Fenris I need you activate your markings." The Keeper explained.

"Wait, what?" Beau questioned.

Fenris looked as shocked as Beau was. "If I activate my marking, Hawke is going to be in pain."

"Yes, but the Vhenan Adahlen uses their instincts to combat threats, Hawke must learn how to let her instincts guide her. If she lets her instincts take over, the magic of Vhenan Adahlen will protect her from any threat."

"So why hasn't my magic protected me before?" Beau asked.

"You power wasn't fully awakened. The ritual hopefully awakened the rest of your sleeping power, we shall see if it has truly worked."

"Well, I walked through fire and lived, worst case scenario I get a really bad headache and throw up a bit. Hit me with your best shot Fenris."

"Are you sure about this?"

Beau gave Fenris a blank look. "You are holding back now? The sooner I can resist your markings the sooner I can get out of your head."

Fenris nodded and activated his markings. Just like before an overwhelming sense of pain came over her. She tried to push the feeling back but it was just like before. The more she pushed back, the more pain came. There was a new sensation though, one that she couldn't see before. With the pain came voices, thoughts and images. It was more overwhelming then before and she wasn't handling very well. She tried to fight it, but it did her no good. It felt like forever, but the pain finally stopped and she was released from it. She felt the cold ground against her cheek. She had fallen to the ground and it had started to rain. Beau could hear someone calling her voice.

"Hawke, are you ok?" Fenris asked. He had gotten down on the ground and was looking in her eyes.

"Not really…" Beau replied. "It was worse than before. Can you help me up?"

He nodded, got up and grabbed her arm lifting her to her feet. Her head pounded and the world spun.

"Actually, no my body had it right. It was a good idea to fall down," Beau said as she struggled to stand. "You can put me down, standing is bad."

"I will put you down when we're out of the rain." Fenris stated.

"But I like the rain."

"You won't like it when you are soaking wet."

Beau didn't say another word, she just let Fenris guide her to one of the caravans and lay her down in a bed.

"Haven't you done this before?" Beau asked.

"I carried you out of a bed last time and then put you back into one." He replied.

"Oh right, Kirkwall doesn't seem to be doing anything for my health," Beau commented. "At least I have friends and family to look after me….Look, Fenris I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the whole sensing thing. I guess I didn't trust you enough to tell you."

Fenris looked at her for a second. In the dim light of the caravan Beau couldn't see his expression but she could sense it. In between the throbs of her sore head she could feel confusion coming from him and yet there was tenderness.

"You can tell what I am feeling can't you?" he asked.

She chuckled. "My headache is kind of masking it, but yeah I can feel some confusion and yet it seems you still like me."

That made him laugh a little bit. "I must admit you're a hard person to dislike."

That made her smile. "You know Fenris, as soon you entered the city I was able to sense you."

"What did you think when you felt my mind?"

"I thought it was a demon at first, since that is the first rule about being a mage, always expect a demon. Anyways, your mind felt the same as the wolves, except you felt caged. When I first sensed you I didn't feel alone anymore, because you had the same feelings as I did and I haven't felt alone since. Well, except for yesterday when you weren't talking to me."

He just looked at her and nodded.

She chuckled again. "And now you're uncomfortable."

"This is going to take awhile to get used to." He finally said.

"I'm sorry, I will stop mentioning it." Beau stated, now she was getting uncomfortable.

"No, it's alright."

"I guess that ritual didn't help me at all…it actually made it worse."

"Made it worse, how so?"

"Well the times this has happened before I just get an overload of . . . I don't know. What it sounds like is shrieking in my ears, but this time I got voices, thoughts and images in my head. Fenris, I think I saw some of your memories."

"That doesn't make sense. I lost my memories when my markings…were bur….given to me."

Beau thought about it for a moment. "We can ask the Keeper tomorrow but if I were to guess it would be this….your lyrium markings amplify your regular feelings….and then…I had a train of thought, but my headache has stolen it."

"You look exhausted. We can continue this tomorrow." Fenris commented getting up to leave.

"Where are you staying tonight? They can't have another caravan open."

"I was going to sleep outside."

"But it is raining…wait the rain was my fault wasn't it…it wasn't going to rain today, the skies were clear."

"It started as soon as you fell to the ground."

"When the voices and visions started…something made me sad."

"And so it started raining?"

"The Keeper told me that nature would respond to my emotions if I wasn't careful…whoops….anyways I can stop the rain."

Beau tried to get out of the bed but the room spun. She quickly poked her head out of the caravan and vomited. She then fell back into the bed.

"Ok, I can't stop it….until my head stops doing whatever it's doing. Just stay here, there is enough room."

"This caravan is tiny." He commented.

"I am used to sharing space with a brother that is twice your size, a pure bred mabari, and a gross smelly uncle…I think I can handle sharing a space with one elf for the night."

"What about your mother?"

"Ah, well mothers are special. They don't take up space. They are always there and always ready to help you, so they don't count. You're getting me off topic, just stay here."

"Very well…."

Fenris took off his broadsword and put it in the corner where Beau's staff was kept. He kept his armor on and settled in on the other side of the caravan. The bed that Beau was laying in was only a little off the ground so she was almost at eye level with Fenris. They locked eyes for a moment. She could feel calmness take over his mind and before she could say goodnight Fenris fell asleep. Before she fell asleep, she was able to throw a blanket over him. The rain kept falling and the night grew cooler. Beau shivered. Her body was exhausted and her mind was exhausted, which made it colder. She was about to wake Fenris up when the she saw a nose poke into the caravan. The wolves had found her.

"Hey guys, just who I need to see. Wanna have a sleep over?"

The wolves piled into the caravans, waking Fenris up in the process.

"Hawke?" he mumbled.

"Oh, sorry Fenris, I was cold and the wolves showed up. Here, let me sleep on the floor and you can take the bed."

"I'm fine." He mumbled rolling over.

The small female wolf joined Fenris lying against his back; the three male wolves took up the rest of the caravan. One of them joined Beau on the bed while the other ones fit around Fenris on the floor. The caravan warmed up almost immediately and Beau was able to drift off to sleep.

The next morning Beau woke up earlier than Fenris. Beau knew that Fenris hadn't had a decent night sleep since they started the journey to find the Dalish. She snuck out of the caravan to let him sleep a little bit longer. Beau knew that Fenris hadn't slept well since the trip started and most of that was Beau's fault so she let him sleep. Beau left the wolves with Fenris and wandered around the camp. The rain was still steadily falling over the mountain. Some of the Dalish were awake tring to keep the fire lit. Beau felt well enough to make the rain stop, and so she did. After she dealt with the rain, she helped the Dalish stoke the fire. Beau could see the Keeper coming down the mountain path.

"Hawke, it's good to see that you are up." She greeted.

"It's good to be up! Sorry about the rain I didn't mean too…"

"We Dalish are happy with whatever nature brings us."

"Yeah but nature didn't bring this to you…I did."

The Keeper smiled. "You are a part of nature as well, perhaps you just don't know how much."

"Right….so about the ritual and it kind of failing big time…"

"Did it fail?"

"Well I suppose not, but it has enhanced my sensitivity to Fenris not shut it out. I can see memories, hear people talking, and feel his emotions."

"Do you want to be completely shut out from his emotions?" The Keeper asked.

It only took Beau a second to answer. "No, if I am able to see these things perhaps there is some way I can help him gain closure on his past. I want to help him."

"That was the answer I wanted to hear. You are now ready Hawke."

Beau gave the Keeper a confused look. "Ready for what?"

"In the forest there is a tree, not just any tree, but the oldest tree in the forest. It holds a certain type of magic that only a Vhenan Adahlen can unlock. This tree also holds memories, it may be able to help you. It is the heart of the forest just as you are."

"This tree will help me control the visions?"

"Perhaps. It will take a great deal of patience and dedication, but I feel that you are up to the task. This will be your lesson for the day."

"Alright, I will try and unlock the secrets of this tree…"

Beau went to grab her things from the caravan. She was about to enter when Fenris poked his head out of the canvas flaps, his eyes still so heavy with sleep that he didn't startle when they almost bumped into each other.

"Well good morning. I hope you slept well." Beau greeted.

"Good morning." He mumbled giving a little stretch and yawn.

"Well someone is grumpy today. I thought you would be able to have a good sleep finally."

"It was better than the night before, but I never have a good sleep."

"Something else we need to both work on I suppose," Beau commented. "Just stay here and relax for the day."

He frowned at her. "It sounds like you are going somewhere."

"I am going on a day trip to find this super powered old tree in the middle of the forest. Apparently it might be able to help with our little connection problem."

"And you were going to go alone?" he asked his tone growing harsher.

"No, I was going to bring a pack of wolves with me. I like traveling in style!" she smiled.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" he sighed.

"Not if I have to. Life is too short to be serious all the time."

"And what if you have a bad day, what then?"

"Well, you wallow for a bit and then you pick yourself up and you keep going. Face the day no matter what it brings."

"That is an interesting outlook on life."

"It has worked for me so far, but I should get going. I only have one more day to crack this and then we are back to the city."

"I shall accompany you." He stated.

She was happy that Fenris was going to be joining her and she didn't hide that fact. "Good! Freshen up, grab your things and we will be on our way."

It didn't take Fenris long to get his things in order and before long they had set off into the forest with the four wolves trailing behind them. The Keeper had given Beau the general direction of the tree, but not the actual location. According to the Keeper, Beau would be able to sense the tree if she put her mind to it. They traveled through the forest for a couple of hours but were no closer to finding the tree. Beau decided to stop to form a plan.

"Alright we need to think of a plan or at least I need to figure out how to find this tree."

"What did the Keeper say about the tree?" Fenris asked her.

Beau let out a sigh, "I am supposed to be able to sense the tree. She also made it sound like it would be a beacon but nothing has hit me yet."

"Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way."

"I am open to suggestions."

"You need to slow down and concentrate on your goal. You are so use to things coming naturally to you that you haven't slowed your pace."

Beau nodded her head slowly and absorbed what Fenris had said. "That makes sense. Alright Fenris, we shall try it your way. Let's pit in here and we shall see what I can do."

Beau let the wolves go hunting while she and Fenris pitted in. They had found a quiet little area of the forest. Fenris leaned against a tree refusing to sit down.

"If we are attacked I would be useless if I was sitting down." He reasoned.

Beau just shrugged and let him do what he wanted. She found a dry place and sat down making herself comfortable. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let her mind wander over the forest. She sensed Fenris of course and it didn't take Beau long to find the wolves. She tried not to let them sense her. They were happily hunting together. It felt like they found a deer and was tracking it. Beau tried to ignore the wolves, but it was harder than she thought. She was drawn to them and so she dug deeper. Beau felt her body droop as she let her consciousness go a little bit more. If she wasn't careful she would slip into the fade, and she didn't want to go that far unless she had too. Now that she thought about it she hadn't had to go into the Fade since she was in Ferelden, when she had been tracking Carver and Fox. With her new power she would never have to track that way again it seemed. She wondered if Fox or the pack back in Lothering was actually alive.

_Beau you are losing focus! FOCUS!_

She shook her head, trying to get her concentration back. Beau took another deep breath and let her mind wander again. Her body slumped over again as she tried to find the tree, and this time she was able to get deep enough to sense the trees. She could feel life radiating from every tree in the forest, which was a new sensation, but it made her feel alive. She could get use to this feeling. All the trees seemed to give off the same feeling or sensation, but finally after it seemed like forever, something finally popped out at her. It felt old, wise, and somewhat intimidating. She opened her eyes and stretched. Her body felt stiff, like she had been sitting there for a while.

"Welcome back." Fenris greeted.

Beau gave him a puzzled look. "How long have I been sitting here?"

"About three hours. Did you find the tree?"

"Was there any doubt?" Beau smirked.

They continued into the forest. The wolves rejoined them after the hunt. Their bellies were full and they were content to follow Beau and Fenris through the forest. Beau found the roots of the tree before she saw the actually it. They seemed to almost connect to every tree in the forest. The tree was located in the middle of the forest in the Sundermount basin. Beau let out a gasp when she saw the tree. It was twice as large as the tree located in the alienage and twice as tall. Beau approached the giant tree as if she was walking up to a high dragon. She was careful not to damage any of the smaller roots she encountered as she approached the tree slowly. Fenris followed suit while the wolves found a comfy spot to watch Fenris and Beau dance around the roots that grew bigger and bigger as they grew closer to the base. The tree's presence was in the front of her mind, almost blocking out Fenris and the wolves completely. It almost sounded like the tree was whispering to her.

"This tree is most impressive." Fenris commented.

Beau nodded. "It is nothing like I have ever felt before. It is old and powerful, yet it seems to be welcoming us."

"Well, let's hope it stays that way."

"Ye of little faith." Beau chuckled.

The tree towered over the two travelers as they reached the base of the tree.

"Alright….what to do now?" Beau pondered.

"Perhaps you have to connect with the tree by physical contact?" Fenris suggested.

"So what, just touch the tree?" Beau asked.

"It's just a suggestion. This is your journey mage."

"And we are back to calling me a mage are we?" Beau sighed. She leaned against the tree facing Fenris.

Fenris looked conflicted and shuffled around. "I'm sorry. It is a force of habit."

"It's alright Fenris. We shall get our relationship sorted somehow."

Beau felt a pinch on her arm. She tried to move from her spot, but she was stuck. She looked down at her arm to see that the tree had started to absorb her into itself. Before she could say anything to Fenris, she felt pressure and then a flash of light and everything was gone.

* * *

Pretty long chapter for me! Thanks for reading and thanks who are following my story!


	20. Chapter 20

Bioware Owns All!

* * *

Beau opened her eyes and saw that she had transported to the Fade, or something that looked like it. Unlike the Fade, that seemed to be stuck in time, this place showed the night sky. A large orange moon hung in the dark sky, with only a couple of stars accompanying it. Beau looked to see she was not alone. A wolf stood and grew taller as it approached. His size alarmed Beau so much that she grab her staff.

"Peace, Vhenan Adahlen I am not here to fight you." The wolf's voice boomed, as he lay down in front of her so they were at eye level.

"You know I'm Vhenan Adahlen?"

The wolf almost scoffed. "You would not be here if you were not Vhenan Adahlen. Only a select few can talk to me and you are one of them."

Beau raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be?"

The wolf gave Beau a toothy grin. "You may have heard of me. I am quite famous among the Dalish Elves, though you humans have seemed to have forgotten me."

Beau's eyes widened in alarm, she knew who was in front her. "Fen'Harel."

"A clever little human aren't you?" Fen'Harel chuckled.

"I know enough to know not to trust a single word that comes from you."

Fen'Harel crossed his paws. "You would be referring to the stories the Dalish tell. I wish I could tell you that I tricked all the gods, goddess and the forgotten ones back to the realms, for the scheme did sound delightful, but I did not."

Beau didn't know what to think. The trickster of Elven legend stood in front of her. First, she didn't even think the elven pantheon truly existed. At most she thought the Elves worshiped spirits from the Fade. She knew that she shouldn't trust the giant wolf's word, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"You have become quiet Vhenan Adahlen, which is odd for you." Fen'Harel grinned again.

Beau put her hand on her forehead trying to keep herself calm. "Alright, assuming you aren't going to eat me and we are just going to talk, you will have to start from the beginning."

"What could you possibly mean, Vhenan Adahlen?"

"Fen'Harel, you are known as the greatest trickster of all time. You are toying with me, seeing how I will react. You know more than you're letting on. Clearly you have been watching me for some time if you know that I rarely shut my mouth."

"You are wise, Vhenan Adahlen. I will tell you why I brought you here, but first a question for you. Do you think wolves are tricksters?"

"No." she simply stated.

The wolf gazed at her. "Why would you choose no?"

"My first real memory is being surrounded by the pack of wolves in the forest. They were loving and kind to me. When my father came and tried to reclaim me, the wolves became protective, shielding me from what they thought was harm. I have run with wolves, hunted with them and slept with them. They can be playful but they would not bite intentionally. They are loyal, strong, and protective."

The wolf nodded his giant head. "Well, with that answer I can tell you my story. I have been around for a very long time. I have seen many kingdoms fall and kingdoms rise. I was there when humans arrived, and when the elven rule began to fall. The elves were a powerful civilization, the gods and goddesses watched over Arlathan with pride. The Dalish stories tell that I was the one to banish both the gods and goddesses to their realm, but that is not the true story. When the humans came, the elves welcomed them. For that time, the elves and humans got along and with that came mixed children. As you know when an elf and human produce a child, the child is human. The gods and goddess didn't approve of the mixing of the two races. They became enraged, trying to curve the elves interactions with the humans, but the elves decided not to listen to the gods. So the gods left and went back to their own realm, taking with them the gifts that they bestowed to the elves so long ago. The elves had chosen the humans over their gods and so they became like the humans. They began to age and were susceptible to illness. The elves became scared when they started to die off and became ill. They retreated from the humans and tried to apologize to the gods, but the damage had been done. The gods and goddess could hear the cry of the elves but ignored them. The gods were proud and were not about to forgive the elves."

Beau sat on the ground trying to get comfortable, for she knew this was going to be a long story. "So if I may be so bold. Where were you in all this?"

The wolf chuckled again. "You don't have to be so formal Vhenan Adahlen. I will not eat you if you say something out of turn. I am not without my tricks. Unlike the other gods and goddess, I welcomed the humans. The elves were so formal and traditional. Humans were more spontaneous, fun loving and compassionate. It is said the wolves and humans are very alike in social settings . . perhaps that's why I like them so much."

Beau smiled. "Well I'm glad that you like my race. It makes me a little less nervous."

"Don't show your weaknesses, especially to a wolf." Fen'Harel warned.

"Wolves are the least of my worries."

"Very true, Vhenan Adahlen. Should I continue my story?"

"Yes Fen'Harel, please."

"You were asking where I was in all this mess, correct? Like the stories, the Dalish told I could cross the line between the gods and the forgotten ones, but my favorite place to be was among the humans. I would disguise myself as a human and walk among them. I joined them on hunting parties and discovered things that no god would know unless you walk among the common folk."

"What about the elves?" Beau asked.

"Ah, by this time the elves had made me the enemy. I was the one that banished the gods, and so the elves wanted nothing to do with me. I tried to explain myself, but none of them would listen."

"So you hung out with us humans then?"

"Yes, I could only change my form about once a week, but it gave me enough time to understand you humans better. While I walked among the humans, the Tevinter Imperium declared war on the elves after they had retreated from the humans. The elves had no chance against the Imperium, and a lot of them were cast into slavery. The Imperium ended up taking knowledge from the elves, to make themselves more powerful." Fen'Harel growled.

"You have no love for the Imperium, I see."

Fen'Harel's growl grew louder. "The Tevinter abuses their power to this day still. They take people's freedom away and chain them. The worst thing for a wolf is to be chained and caged. The forgotten ones had allied with the Tevinter, making them even stronger. I went to the realm of the gods and told them what was happening. They didn't care, so I defended the elves to the best of my abilities, trying to cover their escape, but it wasn't enough. The Imperium destroyed Arthalan and the elves were enslaved. After they were enslaved, the elves forgot the kindness I showed them and so I remained the enemy."

"Not a happy story." Beau pouted.

"Most of my stories aren't happy ones, but ones that need to be told."

"So let me get this straight. If the elven pantheon is real, does that mean that Andraste wasn't real."

"No Andraste was a real person. The barbarian uprising actually happened. I was there trying to support as best I could. I talked to Andraste when I was in human form. She was everything your chantry makes her out to be. Except, I don't know about if she married the Maker as you humans say. Of course you know that she had a mortal husband and they had children that gave the elves the Dales, which in the end fell."

"I love the history lesson Fen'Harel, but what does this have to do with me?" Beau asked.

"After the Dales fell the elven gods finally saw that their people had suffered enough. The gods were too proud to give elves all their gifts back, but they gave people the power to represent them. This was when the Vhenan Adahlen was created. There can be more than one Vhenan Adahlen at a time, though some don't know how to unlock their powers. Vhenan Adahlen has the power to control nature and have the power of the elven gods at their finger tips."

Beau raised her hand.

"Yes, Vhenan Adahlen what is it?" The giant wolf sighed.

"If this is the power of the elven gods, then why give this power to me, a human?"

"I was getting to that. When a Vhenan Adahlen is born, they are somewhat attached to a god or goddess. They guide the Vhenan Adahlen in their growth and watch over them, though Vhenan Adahlen don't last very long usually."

"Why is that?" Beau asked.

"Most Vhenan Adahlen are mages and somehow they always seem to be born to places where people know the lore of Vhenan Adahlen. You wield a lot of power that people consider a threat if you ever develop your skills to their full potential. The Tevinter will kill anyone they think wields the power, and anywhere else, mages are placed in the Circle of Magi where they are made tranquil because your power manifests differently and can sometimes be erratic and therefore considered dangerous."

"So the only reason I still have the power is because I am an apostate?"

The wolf nodded. "You have been lucky Vhenan Adahlen."

"I still don't get why I got the power."

"The reason you got the power of Vhenan Adahlen is because you're connected to me, the first one in history. Since the elves consider me an evil entity, and I get along better with humans, the power was given to a human."

"Is that why I have a connection to wolves?"

Fen'Harel nodded. "That is how your powers started to manifest, soon you should be able to have that connection to all animals, though your bond with wolves will always be the strongest."

"So what do I do now?" Beau asked.

The giant wolf grinned as the world started to shift around her. "Now Vhenan Adahlen is when your work really begins."

Beau was cast out of Fen'Harel's world and the bright light engulfed her again.

* * *

Sorry it was such as short chapter, I will try to make it up to you next update. I am working on a show at school again so my time is not my own. Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Bioware Owns All...except Beau she came out of my crazy mind. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Beau burst out of the tree with such force she was slammed against another tree.

"Ow, you didn't have to be so harsh!" Beau yelled at the sky, hoping that somehow Fen'Harel would hear her.

"Hawke!"

Beau looked to see that Fenris had retreated up a large rock. The wolves had returned and were growling at Fenris trying to reach him.

"What's going on?" Beau asked.

"When you disappeared into the tree, I started hacking at it and then your wolves came back and tried to attack me!"

Beau looked at the tree and could see the hack marks from Fenris' sword. At first she felt angry. Seeing the tree cut and slashed made her tense, and almost sad, but then she thought of Fenris. He was worried enough to try to get her out of the tree.

The wolves were still growling at Fenris. "Easy guys. He doesn't know the whole story. Let him come down."

The wolves stopped growling and backed away from the rock. They retreated to Beau's side, but didn't take their gaze off of Fenris. Fenris made his way off the rock and picked up his sword. He didn't talk for a bit. For a moment Beau let the silence take over, but then she got impatient.

"Well, don't you want to know what happened?" She asked.

"The only thing I care about is if you, and your magic, are out of my mind."

"Well there is only one way to test that."

It startled Beau how fast Fenris activated his markings. She flinched, and waited for the familiar pain to come, but to her surprise it did not. There was a tingle, but no pain.

"I can't believe it. You're gone, and the pain is gone. He must have done something."

"Who must have done something?"

Beau gave Fenris a smirk. "I thought you weren't interested in what happened."

Fenris didn't appreciate the comment. "The only reason I am interested is because it sounds like you were not alone. What if it was a demon?"

"I doubt a demon could take Fen'Harel's form."

Fenris' eyes narrowed. "So instead of talking to a demon, you talked to a mythical being from Elven lore."

"Well, when you put it that way, it makes me sound crazy."

` Fenris just looked at her for a second, and then turned his back to her and started to walk.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around and looked at her. "I am going back to Kirkwall. You are no longer in my mind and so there is nothing to keep me here."

Beau couldn't blame Fenris for wanting to go back to the city. She had dragged him all over the mountain and put him into uncomfortable situations. But a part of her was sad. "I understand Fenris. Thank you for staying here so long, I really appreciate it. "

He nodded as he turned his back to her and started to walk again. He had lingered longer than Beau thought he would. It made her hopeful that he had changed his mind, but he kept walking. She was left with her wolves in the forest. The wolves whined as they tried to comfort her by leaning against her.

"Well, we should go back to the Keeper. I am sure she will be waiting for us, and I have a lot to tell her."

The Keeper was waiting by the fire just as Beau thought. The rest of the Dalish clan was busy with their daily routines to notice Beau's arrival. Only a couple of hunters that guarded the perimeter of the camp seem to notice, and they greeted her with cold glares.

"Ah Hawke, I almost sent some hunters after you. I had forgotten about the company you keep." The Keeper greeted her.

"Thank you for your concern Keeper, but there is no threat in these woods for me, unless Templars infiltrate it."

"Rest assured we try to keep that from happening. The Templars usually respect the Dalish clans. Unless we become a threat, they will not come, even if they think we are zealots. Now then, I am sure you have a lot to tell me."

"Yes, it is a long story. One that you may not believe. Before I get into it though, did Fenris come by?"

"Yes, he took some of your supplies and kept going without saying a word to anyone. He seemed lost in thought."

"I am glad he is on the right path back to the city."

"Remember, that boy has been through a lot. You will have great difficulty getting through to him especially because of your circumstances. But you are probably that best person to save him."

Beau gave the Keeper a confused look. "How do you know all this? We told you only a little of his past, yet you seem to know him better than I."

The Keeper smiled. "When you have been around as long as I have, you learn how to read people. You and that boy were acting like a pair of hormonal teenagers, so it's not hard to tell that he has feelings for you and you for him."

"What….no….psssht….he doesn't like me. He despises everything about me….but really what are your thoughts?" Beau stammered her face turning red.

"You can't see it? He stayed with you through your time of need."

"Only because he wanted me gone from his thoughts. He had something to gain by staying."

"He worries about you all the time. You can see it on the boy's face. He has become your protector."

Beau felt like she was going to be sick. She hadn't thought of it from the Keeper's perspective before. She always thought she had been a burden on him, and perhaps she was. He was dealing with a lot of things right now, and she was probably adding to his stress. She wanted to make him feel comfortable but had no idea that she had become so dependent on him. It just felt so natural.

"Are you alright Hawke? You have gotten pale all of a sudden."

"I am sorry Keeper. I just never thought of it from that perspective before."

"It is always shocking when you see life from another's eyes. Come let us go to my caravan and we can talk."

They walked quietly towards the caravans as Beau tried to go through the days that had passed by. When she got injured, Fenris was the one that took care of her. Sure Anders healed her, but he was the only one to think of food for her. She had fallen asleep in his arms as he carried her to safety. Even in the very beginning, he protected her. What had she done for him? Sure, she helped him out at the beginning but all she had done was burden him. She wanted to protect him, she would protect him. The Keeper showed Beau into her caravan. With her feelings over Fenris somewhat resolved, Beau was able to tell the Keeper about what had happened with the tree. Beau half expected the Keeper to throw her out of the caravan and camp, when she told the story that Fen'Harel had told her, but she sat and listened to what Beau had to say.

"….and that is when I got thrown out of the tree." Beau finished.

The Keeper was silent for a moment, digesting everything that Beau had told her. "I have read legends about being able to talk to the old god. Never in my years would I have thought that Fen'Harel would talk to a mortal."

Beau shrugged. "It makes sense in a way. Fen'Harel said that I was first human that was Vhenan Adahlen. I am actually am surprised that you came to the conclusion that I was Vhenan Adahlen in the first place."

"I am not closed minded. You had all the talents of Vhenan Adahlen so I put you through the tests that were written in lore. Clearly you passed, though what Fen'Harel told you disturbs me. Any text we find has never supported the story he told. I would be cautious if I were you Hawke. Fen'Harel is a trickster after all. He could be tricking you."

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter."

The Keeper shook her head. "He is your spirit guide and therefore you will be in contact with him until the day you die."

"I got along with him well enough." Beau commented.

"Fen'Harel has plagued the Elven race since the beginning of time. I may have an open mind, but history can attest to the fact that Fen'Harel was a traitor to the gods, and the reason the Elven race has fallen. If Fen'Harel is to be your spirit guide, perhaps it is for the best, since you would have more of an open mind then any elf would."

Beau nodded. "Is there anything else that I should know?"

The Keeper nodded. "There are a few things that I have read that you should know. The tree that you entered is a way of communication with Fen'Harel. Though you can communicate with him by entering the Fade, or meditating under the tree of an alienage. The tree is a representation of our people and so the gods will be tied to it."

"Ok, sounds easy enough."

"There is one more thing that you should know. A Vhenan Adahlen is marked by the gods in some shape or form, usually in the form of Vallaslin. It can be painful from what I read, or it can just appear. When you get back to Kirkwall I would check to see if it is visible yet."

Beau was a little mortified. "Won't it be on the face, just like yours?"

"The Vallaslin is placed by the gods, so it is up to Fen'Harel."

Beau pouted. "Hopefully he's not a perv…"

"That is all I know. I will continue to research old texts to see what else I can find out. You are welcome to come and train with me anytime. Vhenan Adahlen thrive in nature, so being in the city too long will make your powers wane."

"So your saying that is better for my health if I left the city from time to time." Beau said smirking.

"Yes, I would say so."

Beau's smile grew. "You're the Keeper."

"You should be getting back home soon. I am sure your family and friends are anxious to see you."

"I suppose your right, though I still have the wolves to deal with."

"Why don't you leave them with us? They seem to be getting along well enough with the clan and they are young enough to learn how to interact with us."

"They are still wild animals Keeper. I know they mean no harm, but if something were to happen, I would hate to put the clan or the wolves in danger."

"What other choice do you have? They clearly cannot be returned to the wild nor can they accompany you to the city. I offer a way for them to live in a partial world."

"I suppose. They are young enough to learn to coexist with humans and elves. Let's give it a shot."

"Good, the hunters could use some help."

The Keeper and Beau exited the caravan. The wolves were there to greet them. Beau dropped down so she was at the wolves' level. "What do you think about staying here with the clan? They can take care of you, and you can take care of them, and I will come to visit."

The wolves whined but they understood. Beau ended up playing with the wolves for a bit before she decided it was time to go back to the city. She said her goodbyes to the Dalish clan and headed for home. It was late in the day and it would be dark for most of the time she traveled. She didn't mind traveling in the dark. It meant fewer travelers on the road, which she actually took this time. It was lonely traveling by herself after she had gotten used to the wolves and her companions. She felt lonelier still that she no longer hear or sense Fenris' mind.

The journey was long, but soon she saw the glow of the city. Her heart sank as she left the safety of the forest and back into the cold embrace of the city. As soon as she reached the gates she felt her powers wane and her guard immediately rose. She would have to keep an eye out for Templars now. She moved towards the familiar streets of Lowtown. The stench was stronger than she remembered. Beau made her way to her family's home, but decided to head to the Hanged Man instead. Her family would be in bed and she decided that she wanted a late night drink. She wandered into the Hanged Man hoping to see a familiar face, only to be greeted with a man slamming against the wall. There was a fight going on and she had walked right into the middle of it.

"Sometimes things never change." She mumbled as she tried to see who started the fight.

"Ah, so our fearless leader returns."

"Varric?"

"Down here."

She looked down to see Varric hiding under a table.

"Ah Varric, heroic as always," Beau commented as she got her staff out. "What's going on here?"

"Oh just a fight between a pirate queen and her unwelcome guests. You should help her out. She seems to be outnumbered."

Beau looked up to see a bronzed skin women fighting with daggers. She was skankily clad only wearing a white tunic and thigh high boots. She wore a blue bandana and golden jewelry. She looked like she had taken out most of the men by herself, but more entered the bar. Beau decided that she should try and help the woman. She didn't summon her magic but instead relied on her staff and the blade that it carried. Beau pretended to be an innocent bystander by the door until another wave of mercs came into the door. She tripped them with her staff as they came in, stalling them long enough for the pirate woman to take out the men she was fighting.

"Forgive me gentlemen," Beau said, smirking at the mercenaries that she had just tripped. "Sometimes my staff has a mind of its own."

"You will pay for that bitch."

Beau wasn't impressed. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me. Also, I will burn you to a crisp if you call me that again."

The mercenaries attacked her, but this time she didn't hide her magic. She snapped her fingers and the mercenaries were set aflame. All the men screamed, running out of the bar their hindquarters still on fire.

Beau laughed. "I suppose I lit a fire under their ass."

The pirate woman took care of the rest of the mercenaries and they retreated out the door.

"Welcome back, Beau. Free drinks for you tonight for helping get rid of the unwanted guests."

"Thanks Coriff. I guess I came back at the right time."

Varric brushed himself off as he got up from his hiding place and the Hanged Man went back to its normal pace, leaving Beau to meet the mysterious pirate queen.

"I haven't seen you here around before. Thanks for helping me out back there, some men don't know when to quit." She commented when she saw Beau coming, turning away from the bar.

"Speaking from experience?" Beau quipped.

"A woman needs to know how to take care of herself. My name is Isabela, formally Captain Isabela, but due to some circumstances I no longer have a ship to captain."

"My name is Hawke….I have no fancy title…perhaps I should get one."

Isabela laughed. "I like you - a rare thing these days. Say, you are just what I am looking for."

"Sorry I am interested in men." Beau calmly stated.

Isabela laughed again. "I have a job that needs to be done sweet thing. We can discuss your other preference later."

"Oh well, I never turn down a job," Beau commented, ordering a drink. "Varric, do you want a drink?"

"I never turn down a free drink." Varric commented from his table.

"Coriff would you get Varric your best please."

"Anything for you Hawke." Coriff responded.

Beau got her pint and was satisfied enough to continue on with the conversation. "So what's the job?"

"Right the job. It is more of an escort mission. I am meeting an old friend for a duel but I am not sure he will play fair. I just need some back-up if things go wrong."

"I always have time to play bodyguard. When is this duel going down?"

Isabela chuckled. "You're not at all surprised about me dueling?"

"We all have our quirks and preferences, as you call them."

"The duel happens tomorrow night, in the Hightown Marketplace."

"If you don't mind, I think I will bring a couple of friends. I like to travel in a pack as it were." Beau stated.

"The more help the better." Isabela replied.

The main door opened to reveal Fenris entering the bar. Beau immediately hid behind the bar, not wanting to confront him yet.

"Oh, he's cute and you're hiding from him. You keep getting more precious as the night goes on."

"I'm not here. What is he doing here anyways?" Beau mumbled.

"Looks like he is here to talk to Varric. If you don't want him anymore I can take him off your hands." Isabela giggled.

"Just let me know when he leaves and pass me my pint while you're at it." Beau whispered.

After an hour or so Fenris finally left the Hanged Man. Isabela watched Fenris talked to Varric the whole time, fawning over him like a fangirl. Varric came over to the bar after the conversation.

"So Hawke, what's going on with you and the elf? He didn't mention anything about your powers or what happened at the Dalish camp. Coriff another pint here."

Beau got up from her hiding spot. "My powers are somewhat in check, though Fenris' and my relationship is slightly rocky at this point. Umm since it is morning, can I crash in your bed for the rest of the night?"

Varric chuckled. "I will sleep on the couch and you can have the bed, but seriously are you and the elf ever going to get along?"

"You should just have sex with him. Sex solves everything." Isabela commented offhandedly.

"I don't think that will work." Beau stated. She was tired and was starting to get grumpy.

"Well if you don't want to try, I sure will." Isabela laughed.

"If you lay a finger on him . . I swear to the Maker...I….I will….do something." Beau snapped.

"So you actually care for him do you? Fine, I will leave him alone for now, but now I am going to turn in for the night. I shall see you tomorrow Hawke." Isabela finished her the last of her drink and sauntered up the stairs.

"Come on Hawke you're tired, time to sleep." Varric offered.

"How do you know that am tired?" Beau yawned.

"You are having trouble making witty comments. Come on, a comfy bed awaits."

Varric lead Beau up the stairs to his room.

"Off with the armor then."

"Never on the first date, you should know that Varric."

"I will close the curtain so you can have your privacy then. I am glad to have you Hawke."

"Thanks Varric, I can't say I am happy to back, but I am glad to see you," Beau smiled grabbing the curtain. "Tomorrow we can start working on the deep roads expedition."

"Sounds like a plan. Have a good sleep Hawke."

"Night Varric."

The room went dark. Beau took off her armor and crawled into Varric's soft bed. She could hear the mumbling from the main floor of the bar. She was tired but she couldn't fall asleep. She had nothing to focus on now that Fenris' mind was gone. She curled up in her bed and began to cry. Breaking the bond with Fenris was affecting her more than she thought. All she wanted was to feel his mind again, but she knew that was never going to happen. Beau finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion, tears still rolling down her face. This was the first of many long nights yet to come.

* * *

This chapter was a long time coming. I hope you enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

Bioware owns all.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….WHAT THE HELL!?"

Varric awoke to Beau's scream. He almost fell off the couch, he was so startled. He got up and rushed to the curtain, not wanting to burst in.

"Hawke? Are you ok?" Varric asked.

Beau flung the curtain open revealing herself still in her small clothes. Her hair was in disarray and her cheeks were flushed.

"Hawke?" Varric questioned.

"This was not supposed to happen! I am glad that it was not on my face, but really . . how am I supposed to hide this?" Beau rambled.

"Hawke, you are making less sense than you usually do. Now calm down and take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

"THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG!" Beau turned around, brushing her hair to one side revealing a marking. The marking started at the base of her neck and moved down her spine. The mark was small, only about a 5" diameter but Varric marveled in the detail of the marking. It was a tree that made a circle. The trunk of the tree was clearly defined, while the roots and branches of the tree made the circle complete by weaving in and out of each other in a precise way. There was a jewel in the middle of the tree truck. It was oval in shape and gold in colour. It was slightly aglow, giving off a little light.

"Well it is quite stunning, but when did you have time to get a tattoo?" Varric asked.

"Long story. Short version is: it is a sign of my power that the elven gods have given to me." Beau mumbled trying to feel the jewel incrusted in her back. "I am going to have a lump…a glowing lump under my clothes."

"It's not like you go walking around Hightown half-naked. Your jacket is thick enough to cover it and you hair is long enough to cover it when you are wearing something lighter."

"Ah well, I guess no backless dresses for me." Beau sighed as she started to get dressed. "I gotta go talk to someone."

"How long will this take? I have a couple jobs lined up today, so we can get back on track." Varric explained.

"One - I have to talk to my family, and two - I have to talk to a pesky trickster god to see what kind of plans he has for me. Grab Aveline and Anders if you can."

"No elf today?" Varric asked.

Beau finished buttoning her jacket and grabbed her staff. "He was stuck with me for three days. I think he deserves a break."

Beau wandered the dirty Lowtown streets toward her family's hovel. It was early afternoon which meant Beau only got about four hours of sleep. The streets were already full of merchants trying to sell their wares and people clogging the main artery of it. Beau shuffled through the people trying to make her way through the clogged streets. It was good that Beau's house wasn't fair from the Hanged Man or it would have taken all day to get through the streets. She didn't know why the streets were so congested today. Beau made it up to the staircase to the house, escaping the hordes of people. She opened the door to the house and was greeted by Rohan. Beau's mood improved with the love from her mabari. She let him jump on her, making her fall on the floor.

"Oh my darling you're home!" Beau's mother appeared from the bedroom.

"Hello mother." Beau greeted, smiling.

"Are you alright? Did you figure out what was going on with your magic? You're not hurt are you?"

Beau got up from the floor. "Yes I'm alright. Yes, I did learn about my magic, but I doubt you will believe me, so I am just going to leave it out, and no I am not hurt."

"Oh thank the Maker." She sighed.

Beau hugged her mother. "You should know that I can take care of myself."

"It's not you I am worried about it. It's your brother."

Beau sighed. "What about him?"

"I haven't seen him since he came back and told me you were staying with the Dalish. He has been gone for two days," Her mother was teary eyed. "Without you around to guide him, I don't know what to do. He doesn't listen to me anymore."

"Oh Mother, I am sure he hasn't gone too far. Carver just needs to get it out of his system. I can't babysit him forever."

Her mother became tearful. "Please dear, just try to find him. I am just so worried that he has gotten himself into trouble."

"Alright Mother, I will do it for you, but you have to let him do what he wants. He is not a little boy anymore. You have to let us go someday."

"You're right darling, it's just so hard after Bethany, coming to a new city, with Templars all around."

"Ah the Templars aren't smart enough to catch me." Beau tried to reassure her Mother. She grabbed her mother's hand. "And Bethany wasn't your fault. It was none of our faults. The darkspawn were responsible."

Her mother nodded her head, tears rolling down her face. "Just find him. I can't lose another child."

"You're not going to Mother. I will find him…in between the jobs I have today." Beau murmured.

"Leandra Marie Beau Hawke, your brother comes first." Her mom scolded.

"Mother have a little faith in me and my trusty mabari. Carver will be home before nightfall."

It took a bit for Beau to calm her Mother down, but thankfully her Uncle came home sober. He was able to take Beau's place in comforting her Mother. letting Beau start the search for Carver. Varric was waiting for her with Aveline and Anders outside the house. There were still hordes of people crowding the streets of Lowtown.

"What the hell is going on?" Beau asked Varric.

"Apparently there are a couple of merchants down here selling the Ashes of Andraste from the Urn of Sacred Ashes," Varric explained. "All lies of course….I think."

"The Queen of Ferelden found the Urn, it went public and now it is protected by a dedicated group of Seekers from the Chantry." Anders explained.

"Seems like a lot of trouble for an urn." Beau scoffed.

"When Aisli…I mean Queen Aislinn found the Ashes, she knew that she had stumbled onto something powerful and sacred. The brother that came with her from the Chantry wanted to make it a pilgrimage. It was a good thought, but the Queen knew that people would take advantage of it. So it is a pilgrimage with very heavy protection of sorts."

"How do you know so much about the new Queen of Ferelden? From what I heard she is very personable, but doesn't open up much about her past." Aveline commented.

"Yes, well that tends to happen when you knew her on a personal basis. She was the Grey Warden Commander when I was in Amaranthine," Anders explained. "She's is an excellent queen and an even better friend."

"The Queen actually found Carver wandering the forest back in Ferelden. It was just after the battle of Ostagar. Even then she seemed strong and confident," Beau remarked. "Speaking of Carver, I need to find him before we do any jobs today."

"Carver? He visited me at the barracks asking me about a guard position again, when their group got back," Aveline told Beau. "He was already drunk. I told him to go sleep it off and then we would talk."

Beau raised her eyebrow. "Then there was an opening?"

"Yes there was. There have been a number of attacks on the guard lately. Bandits and mercenaries have been targeting us. I have been tracking their movements. Actually I could use your help with it."

"Whoa…you were going to let my brother join the guard when they are being attacked? That doesn't sound like you." Beau scolded.

Aveline narrowed her eyes. "You know me better than that. We needed help yes, but with records and things in the barracks. I thought Carver had calmed down a bit so I was going to ask the Captain if Carver could work for us for bit and if it worked out, perhaps he could make it as a guard."

"Well apparently he didn't make it home." Beau sighed. "So I need to hunt him down."

"He could be anywhere, where do we start looking?" Varric asked.

"Rohan will make quick work of it, won't you buddy!"

Rohan barked, not needing his master's permission to start his work. No one could stop a mabari once they were on the trail or hunting. The poor crowd had no chance against Rohan who plowed through them with little or no effort. Rohan lead them to the stairs, which headed to Hightown.

"Looks like my brother is still living the lifestyle of the rich and the famous. We are heading up in the world." Beau moaned starting up the stairs.

"He's probably still hanging out at the Blooming Rose," Anders remarked. "If someone tries to hire me again I'm leaving."

"Oh, come on Anders just take as a compliment." Beau chuckled.

"It's a compliment to be mistaken as a prostitute?" Anders asked, aghast.

"It means both women and men find you handsome enough to pay you for sex." Beau explained as she huffed and puffed up the stairs. "Maker I hate these stairs."

"Is that your backwards way of saying that you think Anders is handsome?" Varric questioned.

"Sure why not. Rohan where are going?" Beau sighed.

The mabari barked back at his owner.

"Don't take that tone with me, I know you're working," Beau huffed at her dog. "I just want know where we are going."

The dog scoffed at her as to say: How am I supposed to know? I am just following a trail.

The group continued up the stairs and into Hightown. Rohan took them back to the barracks where Aveline had last saw Carver following the trail. They followed the mabari back through the streets of the Hightown market, passed the Chantry and into the back courtyard where Rohan led them right to Fenris' front door.

Beau let out a scream. "I can't catch a break can I!?"

"Oh Hawke, you're an adult you can handle the elf." Varric encouraged.

Beau mumbled as Varric knocked on the door and then entered the mansion. The mansion was dark, dusty and smelly. The only room that was lit was the main room that Fenris had made his home. He hadn't claimed any more of the abandoned mansion as his home. Not that Beau could blame him. The mansion was a relic of his former master.

"Hey elf, you home?" Varric questioned.

Fenris emerged from the room at the top of the stairs. Rohan ran up the stairs and greeted Fenris with barks and excited circles around him. Beau hung back, letting Varric and Aveline take the lead following Rohan up the stairs. Anders hung back with her, since he didn't like Fenris in the first place.

"I assume you are here to pick up Carver." Fenris mumbled.

"How did he end up here?" Aveline asked.

"He was in the Chantry courtyard, yelling some profanity at the Templars about a mage," Fenris explained. "I grabbed him before he could say anything he would regret."

Beau stepped forward. "I assume he was talking about me."

"Hawke you're back, I thought you would stay with the Dalish for another day or so." Fenris commented quietly.

Beau started her way up the stairs, knowing that she couldn't hide anymore and needed to take care of her brother. "I came back because I was needed. If it were my choice, I probably would have stayed with the Dalish."

"I know." Fenris commented simply.

Beau met his eyes like she had so many times before, but this time she couldn't feel anything from him. The only thing she could see was the sadness and pain he always carried in his eyes. It made Beau feel empty and hollow. She wanted to help him, yet leave at the same time. She hated feeling this way. Beau never knew what to expect from Fenris even when she could read his emotions. The Keeper said that she could see something between Fenris and Beau, and Beau could see affection from Fenris too. There was one thing that was stopping them and that was her magic. It always came down to her magic.

"Where's Carver?" Beau asked. She wanted to end this as soon as she could.

"Lying in my bed sleeping."

Beau went into the room, grabbing a full pot of cold water that was conveniently placed on the table. Beau dumped over her brother with no remorse. He woke up in a fit of rage, flaying wildly almost hitting his sister in the face. When he finally caught up with what happened, he looked mortified.

"Sister, you're back."

"And you are hungover, or still drunk. It is time for you to go home."

"You can't tell me what to do! Just because you're special and your mother's favorite, it doesn't give you the right!" Carver snapped.

"The only reason I am here right now is because of Mother. She asked me to find you." Beau stated calmly.

"Ugh my head, where am I?"

"You are Fenris'. Apparently he found you in the Chantry courtyard about to give up a mage."

"What? Sister I would never do that to you."

Beau's eyes softened. "I know the real Carver wouldn't turn me in, but I'm not sure about drunken Carver. I have never really been a big fan of him you know."

"I don't know what happened. I went drinking with some of the old mercenary gang and then I don't remember anything else."

"You went out with the Red Irons? Carver the stuff they drink could kill you, and I am not saying that as a worried sister. That stuff is rotgut. Anders?"

"You called Hawke?" Anders asked entering the room as the others waited outside giving the siblings privacy.

"Can you check Carver out before we leave? I want to make sure he hasn't consumed anything lethal."

Anders nodded and went to work. Beau stepped out of the room for a moment to give her brother a little privacy.

"So are we going to be able to do a job today?" Varric asked.

"I need to get Carver home. It shouldn't take long, anything you got that we can start today before we help Isabela?"

"There is a magistrate in the city looking for help tracking down a dangerous fugitive. Apparently he is held up in a cave not far out of the city, should be just be enough to keep us busy for the day."

"You were going to on a job without me?" Fenris asked. He actually sounded hurt that he had been left out.

Beau couldn't hold it in any longer. "Well the last time we spoke it sounded like you never wanted to see me again. Or at least for a very long time. I thought that it was for the best."

Fenris shifted, shuffling his feet not knowing what to say.

Beau let out tired sigh. "Look Fenris, I'm sorry for the way I'm acting. If you want to come, you're welcome to join us."

Fenris didn't say anything, still trying to find the right words to say. Anders and Carver came out of the room as Fenris struggled.

"Carver has ingested a large amount deathroot extract, not enough to kill him, but enough for me to be concerned. I will accompany him back to your house to keep an eye on him." Anders proclaimed.

"Really Carver, deathroot of all things? Next time please just try to stick to unicorn sprinkles."

"Are you being sarcastic right now Hawke, because unicorn sprinkles is actually a street drug." Varric commented.

"Seriously, what does it do?" Beau asked.

"Not much actually. It makes things look a lot brighter and happier, but there is a bad side effect."

"And what is that?"

"It makes your shit looks like rainbows for a week." Varric chuckled.

Beau couldn't contain her laughter. "I don't know if you are being serious right now or not Varric, but you have just made my day."

"I'll find you some for your birthday."

Beau smiled. She almost wanted to thank Varric for lifting her spirits and straightening her mood out. She had been wallowing, but now it was time to embrace the day.

"Alright, well if Anders has to look after my brother then it looks like we will be needing you after all Fenris." Beau grinned.

Fenris nodded his head, going into the room to grab his sword. Beau could swear that she saw a bounce in his step. The group left Fenris' house together departing ways in the Chantry courtyard. Carver and Anders headed to Lowtown, while Beau, Fenris, Aveline and Varric headed for the city gates again. The skies were overcast and grey, threatening the party with rain. Beau smiled knowing that with her renewed energy she would be able to keep the grey skies away.

* * *

I'm so sorry guys! That took longer than expected! I have being going through some personal issues so that is why it took so long. Thank you to all that have reviewed, favorited or are following my story and thank you to my BETA Rebe1Queen. If you guys want a good Zev story she has it! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Bioware Owns All. Also the quote Fen'Harel uses belongs to Rudyard Kipling. (The wolf is as strong as the pack, and the pack is as strong as the wolf)

* * *

"You will make an enemy in the city. That's not a good thing Hawke." Varric scolded.

"What would you have done Varric? That guy was a maniac. He couldn't be allowed to walk out of that cave. He is one of the reasons mages have a bad name." Beau fumed.

"There are other reasons why mages are hated." Fenris mumbled.

Beau ignored his comment. "The point is: he thought there were demons in his head, which there weren't, and clearly his father isn't doing anything."

"Locking him in the cave though," Aveline scoffed. "We should have taken him into custody."

"If he went into custody, his father would just release him again. This way we have leverage. With it, perhaps we can convince his father to get him the help he needs, which means locking him up."

"I have to say Hawke, this plan of yours is very clever….if it works."

"You still have so little faith in me Varric?" Beau sighed.

"If you pull this off, I will never doubt your word again."

They traveled back into the city, where Magister Vanard waited for them. He was pacing back in forth in the Chantry courtyard. Beau had to be careful not to cause too much of a scene, or she would have to deal with the Templars.

"Do you have the prisoner?" Magister Vanard asked.

"There has been a change of plans Magister."

"What do you mean? Do you have the prisoner or not?"

"Not. Some new facts have come to my attention. The prisoner, your son, is safely locked in the ruins he walked into. I will get him out of there if you agree to lock him up and get him help. I will not let him kill again."

"This is extortion! I should call the guards on you." He snapped.

"Actually, I have a guard with me. I am sure the guards will be very interested in how you are abusing your power to keep your son out of prison, which Aveline will put in her report."

"I never lie on report." Aveline commented.

"So, do we have an agreement or does your son stay in the cave?" Beau smirked.

The Magister's rage could easily be seen on his face, but finally he agreed. Aveline laid down the rules of the agreement. The Magister's son would be taken into custody, but it would not be publicly known that it happened. The Magister would keep his position as long as his son stayed in prison. If his son somehow disappeared from custody, the public would be informed and the Magister would lose his title.

Beau and her party walked back to the ruins. Beau removed the blockade of rocks that she had created. They retrieved Kelder, who didn't want to come willingly. Beau had to knock him out to get him out of the ruins.

"You know that he might escape again or fall through the cracks of the system." Fenris commented as they walked back to the city.

"If he does, I will kill him myself." Beau stated calmly.

"We should have done that in the first place."

"Kelder is sick. He deserves the chance to get better, and if there is no way to help him he should be brought to justice. If I just killed people outright a lot of people I know would be dead."

"A fair point…Who would be dead?" Fenris asked.

"Let me see…well there is Merrill who is a blood mage, Anders is possessed, and you are an escaped slave from Tevinter with lyrium tattoos. If I was smart I would stay away from the lot of you….lucky for you I'm not that smart."

"What about Varric and Aveline?"

"If I killed Aveline, the darkspawn would have killed me, and if I would have killed Varric, I wouldn't be the amazing person he makes me out to be."

"I am glad that I have my uses." Aveline commented.

"I will have to drink to my golden tongue later." Varric chucked.

"We can go to the Hangman after we help the newest random stranger I meet. We have to get to Hightown."

After another trek, the group made it back to the city. It was dark by the time they reached the gates leaving Beau enough time to check on her brother before meeting Isabela in Hightown. Her brother was resting peacefully thanks to Anders' magic. Anders and her mother were sitting in the main room when Beau entered. Beau's mother had made Anders supper as a thank you.

* * *

"Your mother's cooking is delicious. I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages."

"When is the last time you had a good meal?" Beau's mother asked.

Anders pondered for a moment. "It would be back when I was in Amaranthine. The Grey Warden Commander insisted that we take turns cooking for our fellow Wardens. My favorite meal was a fresh boar that Nathaniel Howe took down. That was quite the feast."

"It sounds like you had good friends." Beau commented as she scarfed down some stew.

"That was the best time of my life, but things changed when the Queen went back to Denerim. She held us together."

"I don't know much about the new King and Queen. What are they like?" Beau's mother loved to gossip about nobility.

"I don't know the King personally, I only met him once. I heard that he is a personable King and he is good at relating with the common people. He seems to have more trouble blending in with the noble crowd. The Queen seems to mask his flaws. She grew up noble, so she knows how to deal with the nobility and keep them happy. They complement each other very well. Just by seeing them together once, I know they love each other very much. Ferelden couldn't be in better hands."

"I am glad to hear that. Calian and Anora seemed like a good pair, though I thought they may have been unfaithful to each other."

"Alright that is enough gossip for me. I am off to help a pirate with a duel to the death. I will try not to be out too late." Beau ran out the door before her mother or Anders could say anything.

Beau met Varric, Aveline and Fenris at the Hanged Man. They made their way from there to Hightown where Isabela was waiting.

"There you are! Hayder still hasn't shown up. I am getting worried." Isabela commented.

"Oooo sounds like we are going to get ambushed." Beau stated.

Beau's prediction was true. It wasn't too long before mercenaries ambushed the party. Beau readied her staff while her party readied their weapons.

"Hawke, perhaps you should be careful with your magic. We are one courtyard away from the Chantry. There will be Templars keeping watch." Varric warned.

Beau chuckled. "No one will know that I am here."

The mercenaries attacked. Their attacks were sloppy and fast, making Beau think they were trying to hurry. Beau didn't even have to use magic. She used the blade on end of her staff to defend and attack with ease. It didn't take long for the party to defeat the mercenaries.

"Search the bodies; there might be a clue to where Hayder is." Isabela seethed.

Beau shrugged and started to pat down the bodies.

"You didn't use magic." Fenris mumbled.

"No, I didn't need it this time. These mercenaries were a joke." Beau commented as she moved from one body to another.

"Your defensive stance could use some work."

Beau laughed. "My father taught me all he knew about staff fighting, which wasn't that much. Mages only recently started using blades with staves."

"In Tevinter they don't use blades. They would think it a sign of weakness in their magical ability."

Beau smiled. "I will take that as a compliment."

Fenris gave a little smile as well. "I know how to wield many weapons. I can show you how to strengthen your stances."

"That would be very helpful. I will have to repay the favour one day. Isabela, I found a note."

"Let me see," Isabela said grabbing the note from Beau. "He is hiding in the Chantry. He sent these thugs to finish me off, coward."

Isabela started to run towards the chantry, not waiting for Beau or her group's response.

"Well I guess we are going to my favorite place, anyone up for some praying?"

"Bad joke, Hawke." Aveline commented.

"Come on. There are probably more mercenaries waiting for Isabela in the Chantry. We can't just let her go alone."

The party made their way to the Chantry courtyard. The place was abandoned, with no Templars in sight. Bodies of dead mercenaries littered the courtyard.

"Isabela is on a path of destruction." Varric commented.

"Very poetic Varric." Beau remarked back.

"That's why I get paid the big money."

They entered the Chantry where Isabela was arguing with a man. Beau assumed the man was Hayder.

"They weren't cargo Hayder, they were people!"

"Those slaves were worth 100 sovereigns a head and you just let them scurry them into the wilds and now the relic is gone too. Castillon will not be happy about this." Hayder snapped.

"This Castillon doesn't sound nice at all." Beau commented reaching Isabela's side.

"There is only one way to settle this." Isabela remarked.

Beau was about to say something, but before she could, Isabela threw a knife at one of the mercenaries hitting her square in the chest. The mercenaries attacked, as their reinforcements came charging through the door. This time Beau had no choice but to use her magic. She focused on the reinforcements coming through the door. She touched the ground summoning her magic. Beau covered the ground with ice making the mercenaries lose their footing. It would give the party more time to defeat Hayder and his guards. As soon as the mercenaries saw that Beau was a mage they decided to attack her.

"Why does everyone attack the mage first?" Beau yelled while she defended herself with fire.

"Because mages are annoying in battles, unless they are on your side." Isabela laughed.

"Well then I will try to be as annoying as I can."

Beau did her best to hold back the mercenaries but her strength was disappearing. She tore up the floor, throwing rocks at the mercenaries trying to keep them back, but it felt like something was taking her power away.

"Hawke take cover!" Varric shouted.

Beau shielded herself with a piece of the floor. Varric unleashed a storm of arrows killing most of the mercenaries around her. Fenris then swept in, finishing off the rest of them. Beau got up and got ready for another attack but none came.

"What happened to the rest of them?" Beau asked panting.

"We were able to kill them when they were distracted by you," Isabela told her. "You are really handy in a fight."

"While I hope I can be more than a distraction next time." Beau huffed.

"Aw, Hawke is getting angry. You know what that means? It is time for drinks!" Varric laughed.

"I have to get back to the barracks. I am on night patrol tonight, in Hightown. So I am the one that has to deal with this mess." Aveline sighed.

"When do you sleep?" Beau asked.

"Don't worry Hawke I get my rest. It has been fun. Try to clear out before the next patrol comes around."

With Aveline gone, the group headed back down to Lowtown. Beau questioned Isabela about the relic, but she wouldn't say anything about it. She did tell them about the slaves though. The slaves were citizens trying to escape the Blight. Isabela had let them go when she decided to board the other ship to see what the cargo was.

The pirate attached herself to Fenris and the pair continued to talk the rest of the way to the Hanged Man. They chose to sit in the main room instead of going to Varric's room. Isabela enjoyed the atmosphere. Coriff greeted the group and sent Edwina to take their order. Everyone ordered a pint except Beau who decided to start the night off with hard liquor.

"Whoa Hawke, starting out with the hard stuff? Are you are sure that is wise?" Varric asked.

"Oh let the girl have some fun. I should actually get a shot too." Isabela commented.

"I haven't had hard liquor in forever. I just felt like having some." Beau remarked. She was actually upset about how Fenris warmed up to Isabela. She almost felt threatened by the pirate queen. Beau looked over at Fenris to see that his arm was bleeding.

"Fenris, when did you get that wound?" Beau asked, concerned.

"One of the mercenaries must have grazed me. It is not that deep. I will be fine."

"We could get Anders to heal it." Varric offered.

"No magic." Fenris seethed.

"Here, at least let me bind it. Edwina do you have any bandages?" Beau asked.

"Sorry Hawke, but this is the Hanged Man. If we did have any bandages, they would be gone within the hour." Edwina explained.

"It's ok. I have another idea." Beau reached into her pack and brought out a red scarf. Edwina brought over rubbing alcohol. Beau then took the alcohol, wetting the scarf and wrapped it around Fenris' arm. He flinched a little when the alcohol touched the wound but nothing more.

"You are a way better patient then my brother," Beau laughed. "There, first aid is done."

"Thank you Hawke."

Isabela giggled. "I am surprised that you know how to do first aid Hawke, with your magic and all."

Beau sat back in her spot taking a swig of her drink. "My father always told me that even though I have magic, I shouldn't rely on it. He told me that in the Circle, all they did was concentrate on magic. When he was free, he learned that there was more to life and he wanted to pass it down to his children. He wanted us to live to the fullest."

"Your father sounds like a good man." Isabela commented, as she raised her glass. "To Hawke's father!"

The rest of the night the group talked about the past, reminiscing about things that were now lost. Beau ended up talking about her forest and wolves in Ferelden, while Varric talked about his brother. Isabela and Fenris were content to listen to their stories. Beau didn't realize how much she had been drinking. She first started to get tispy, but then she felt strange…

"Hawke are you ok?" Fenris asked.

"Perfectly fine my good ser." Beau answered.

"Just she just call you ser?" Varric asked.

"Oh this is going to be good," Isabela chuckled. "Hawke is a fancy drunk."

"A fancy drunk?" Fenris questioned.

"Yeah, when she drinks she becomes more proper. Don't worry, she should get over the hump if she keeps drinking more."

"Oh my, I think I have had quite enough to drink for one night." Beau cooed.

Varric raised an eyebrow. "I don't like her like this...I want clumsy sarcastic Hawke back."

"We just have to make her drink more." Isabela explained. "Come on Hawke, how about another shot?"

"My goodness I will not drink that swill . . .perhaps a nice Orlesian wine."

"She is starting to sound like she is from Tevinter." Fenris groaned.

"Hey elf, don't you have wine at your place?" Varric asked.

"Yes Agreggio Pavali…"

"Let's move the party to Fenris' place and get Hawke some wine."

"Come on milady, we are going to Hightown." Varric offered Beau his hand.

"Hightown will be much better than this dump. Thank you ser dwarf."

The group stumbled back to Hightown. Fenris' mansion was cold and stuffy.

"This place is horrid! It hasn't been cleaned in ages and it is so cold. I am not going to stay here."

"I'll get the wine, hopefully that will get Hawke back to normal." Isabela commented as she skipped off to the cellar.

Varric and Fenris had to keep Beau from leaving a couple of times before Isabela returned with the wine.

"Why didn't you just let her leave?" Isabela asked. "It's not like she is an angry or perverted drunk."

"So she can get engaged to an Orlesian noblemen, yeah no thanks." Varric sighed.

"It would be a better life for her." Isabela giggled

"Until she gets sober and sets the man on fire."

"Good point…alright Hawke here is the wine, drink up!"

Beau gave Isabela a look. "I am not drinking it out of the bottle. Wine such as this deserves a wine glass."

Isabela let out a frustrated growl. "Look your ladyship we don't have any wine glasses. Take the bottle or nothing."

"Fine wench, I will have none."

Isabela growled again and then jumped on Beau forcing the wine down her throat. Beau coughed and sputtered but most of the wine managed to get in her mouth.

"Isabela, what are you doing?!" Beau shouted. "Ugh I don't feel good."

"Well sweetheart, you did just drink a full bottle of wine." Isabela giggled.

"I am just going to sl..e..e.."

"She passed out." Fenris remarked.

"No really Fenris." Isabela gasped.

"Looks like you are going to have company tonight elf," Varric chuckled. "Because I am sure not carrying her down to Lowtown. I will tell her family where she is."

"Fine, she can stay. I will get her into bed." Fenris acquiesced.

"Don't take advantage of her Fenris!" Isabela called out as her and Varric exited the house.

Fenris blushed, but no one was there to see it. He covered Beau with the blankets, tucking her into bed. Fenris sat in his favorite chair watching the fire slowly go out. He would watch over her, as he always did.

* * *

_ "Vhenan Adahlen." _

_ "Fen'Harel?" _

_ "Yes, my Vhenan Adahlen. I am surprised that you didn't come to me after you received Vallaslin." The giant wolf appeared before her, his white and grey fur gleaming in the orange moon's light. _

_ "Ah yes, well I have been kind of busy today. But I appreciated that you put it where you did. I have to say it is quite a lovely image. I was kind of expecting a wolf or paw." _

_ "Just because your connected to me doesn't me I am going to mark you as my territory. I may be a wolf but I can curve my instincts. I choose the tree of life because it represents the abilities of a Vhenan Adahlen." _

_ "A tree symbolizes my power?" _

_ "A tree can symbolize many things Vhenan Adahlen. Strength, wisdom, life, death and rebirth to name a few, but in your case I see it as a symbol of life. You seem to cling to it as it clings to you. The Vhenan Adahlen has the power to control nature, but nature in true gives you gifts as well. The tree in the forest is life itself, as are you." _

_ "I am also thick, don't forget that part." Beau smirked._

_ "This is not a joke Vhenan Adahlen. I am giving vital hints on how to harness your powers." _

_ "I thought you were going to teach me how." _

_ "I will tutor you, but you must learn most of your talents on your own. A lot of your powers are connected to your emotions and thoughts."_

_ "Yes, the weather changing to my emotions is getting rather annoying."_

_ The wolf laughed. "In time you will learn to control it. Perhaps when you put down roots."_

_ Beau sighed. "Another tree reference, I am assuming you mean that I don't think Kirkwall is my home." _

_ "Do you?" the wolf asked giving her a puzzled look._

_ "If you must know, no I don't. Kirkwall will never be my home. It is more like a cage." Beau spoke truthfully. _

_ "Ah, then what about your pack here? If you are not in familiar territory you must rely on your pack for stability."_

_ "My pack is a group of misfits that just happened to stumble into eachother's lives." _

_ "You down play your role. These people are in your life because you want them in your life. You wouldn't have helped them if you didn't. Like it or not, this band of misfits is your strength." _

_ "Is that why my powers started to disappear in the chantry?" Beau asked._

_ The wolf shook his head and growled. "You are a child of the Elven gods. The Maker has no love for the other religions of the world."_

_ "At least I have an excuse not to go near a chantry now." _

_ "Indeed, but our time comes to an end Adalen. You must go back to your world and I must go back to mine. Remember my words Adalen: the wolf is as strong as the pack, the pack is as strong as the wolf." _

_ "What does that mean?" Beau asked._

_ The wolf had disappeared leaving Beau in limbo with only the orange moon left to guide her path back to the mortal world._

* * *

Another chapter done, more about Beau is revealed! Thanks to all who are following or made my story their favorite. I am sorry my updates are so slow, I am working on my other dragon age story still...starting is the hardest part. If I don't update for a bit its just because other thing have come up. I am not going to leave you hanging. This baby is going to get finished!


End file.
